A Ghostly Love
by Fox in the hen house
Summary: Travel to a time where the world was beginning to get larger, the future being realized, and the draw of progress all but irresistible to a young gray bunny. Judith Hopps sets out on her own to find her place in the world. Yet on her travels to experience the excitement of the new, she finds herself becoming entranced by the past. [Zootopia AU] [WildeHopps]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my newest work of literature. This has been stewing within my mind for many months and now I finally have a chance to see it brought into the light. I hope you all enjoy the town of Lunar Haven and the mystery that surrounds it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. I truly wish I did though. So far 17 stars, a birthday wish, and 39 wishbones have resulted in nothing. Don't ask about the wishbones. That was an awkward Thanksgiving. For the other families I interrupted that is.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - In search of dreams_

Weathered by decades of storms and neglect, the large manor stood in defiance of the age of it's walls. Despite the appearance that the structure could crumble into dust at any moment, the truth beneath rotted siding and peeling walls, the foundation was as sturdy as rock. The house had survived the elements for over two hundred years, and, if properly cared for, could well last another two hundred. Finding someone to care for it though had been easier said then done. No one had resided on the property for nearly fifty years, for the manor held a secret that terrified any who learned of it. Everyone, save for a small gray doe who stared at the house with longing.

Judith Hopps was an oddity among her kind. At nineteen years old, when most of her littermates had already bonded with mates and produced their own litters while the others were still actively searching, Judith had focused on the day when she could leave her warren. To strike out on her own and see what the world could offer her. Though the world was nearing the of the nineteenth century, trains were still a novelty to the small town of Bunnyburrow, only having tracks laid alongside it's border a few years prior. Those brave enough to take the first trip had come back weeks later, reassuring all those who had been worried about them that it was not something to fear, but something to be embraced, having traveled and seen more in those few weeks then could be seen in a lifetime using their own two feet. And so, when Judith had finally reached the age where her mother and father could no longer keep her from leaving, she set out on that very train, bound for adventures unknown.

It had been an interesting experience that was for sure. She had disembarked at every stop, searching for what she felt was missing from her life. To find what could fill the hole left by her curiosity only to be met with disappointment as nothing called out to her. Nothing seemed to give her the spark she desperately craved. After her seventh stop and her seventh failure, Judith decided her only hope must lay in the prospering city of Zootropolis. A bustling city that the rumors of which had reached even Bunnyburrow. They told tales of a vast land where predators and prey, who once were enemies separated by each other's need to survive before many centuries of growth mended those fences, lived in harmony and peace. It seemed impossible, yet the diverse group of mammals occupying the train with her had been extremely convincing, as predator and prey passengers not only seemed at east together but conversed with such vigor and enthusiasm that it must be the truth.

Such a revelation had only spurred her desire to experience the promised utopia ahead of her. However, there was one final stop between her and the border. A small town only a few miles shy of the city. It would have been easy to ignore and continue on her way if not for the intriguing name that had seen her disembarking for the last time before she would resume her travels. Gray paws had stepped down from the train onto the cobblestone platform that lay in front of a station house that seemed in a state of disrepair. Her feelings about what the town of Lunar Haven had to offer her becoming less optimistic with each road she traveled along. There were several houses that seemed abandoned. Judith figured that many had most likely sought out a more opportunistic future in their neighboring city, much as she was considering as well. Until a set of tall iron gates, partly open, and a long cobblestone entry path seemed to beckon to her.

Pausing only a moment to glance around, more to see if anyone was in sight to see her slip inside than hesitation to find out where it led, Judith opened the gate enough to move through without catching her dress on the rusted points. The path was long and wide, wide enough for a carriage to travel along comfortably, something which made great sense at the length it stretched through the wooded area surrounding it.

With all of the trees towering above her, she was unsurprised to find herself walking through dark shadows. Sunlight was all but alien to this area, having long ago been blocked by large canopies of branches and leaves. The temperature, already cool, dropped even further making the doe glad she had brought along a sweater knitted for her by her mother's talented paws. Her treasured knapsack, hanging over her shoulder as it had always done for years, was set on the ground to allow her to search for the purple sweater. Less than a minute later she was covered in the knitted wool her friend Sharla had been kind enough to gift her as a going away present. Reassured by the comforting warmth, Judith continued down the path, able to ignore the cold that seemed strangely prevalent.

She was surprised by the wealth the path revealed, marble statues lining the cobblestone, one on each side every fifty paces, roughly twenty meters between them. Like the town behind her, they seemed in a state of disrepair, pieces broken off and covered in overgrowth. Most carriage paths went in a straight line to make it easier on the mammals and the carriage alike, yet this twisted around every bend as if it had been laid over a winding foot path. She wondered how many more turns she must travel when the next one suddenly opened into a much different setting.

A large clearing lay before her. Many, many meters in length and width. She suspected her family warren could fit in the grounds once and one half again with room to spare. The tree line was set well back allowing sunlight to stream in and bring much desired light and warmth back into her life. It was a rather picturesque setting, but what truly caught her attention, was the imposing manor that lay before her. Almost unknowingly, her feet began to slowly shuffle towards the structure, amazed by it's size and grandiose appearance.

Such was her fascination that she failed to see a curtain shift in the window above.

* * *

Laying in a small and rickety bed that lay in one of the rooms above the local tavern and inn, Judith was finding it very difficult to sleep. It wasn't the rowdiness below her. Having grown up with hundreds of siblings, she was no stranger to sleeping through noise and chaos. It was not the smell of alcohol or food wafting through the cracks in the floor. Nor was it the cold wind blowing through the slightly open window that had resisted all attempts to close it. What kept her awake was the thought of the manor hidden deep in the wooded land on the edge of the town.

Why the house fascinated her so was what she could not wrap her mind around. It was merely a house, large though it was, but she had felt inexplicably drawn to it. As if the manor itself was calling to her. As far as she could tell, it was unoccupied which for the life of her she could not imagine why. The outside may have been a bit neglected but a mammal with a bit of skill and some time on their paws could easily restore it. Almost all but two of the windows were shuttered but from what she could see into the interior showed a fully furnished living area with a magnificent fireplace and mantle. It was becoming more and more of a mystery as to why it stood alone, abandoned to the wilderness surrounding it. She should try to forget ever finding it, she told herself, but still it persisted, occupying her mind through the night until sleep finally took her.

 _Though she did not recognize the long hallway that stretched before her, she knew she was home. The rich carpeting beneath her paws felt soft and welcoming, the vibrant red and gold patterns weaved into the rugs beautiful and carefully crafted, covering over the polished mahogany floorboards. Though the halls were open and wide, they felt comforting. The walls were adorned with frames, showing off many painted landscapes. The ones with photos however were strangely blurred, as if the house did not wish to reveal them to her. She wanted to think it felt strange as she had seen them dozens if not hundreds of times, yet she could not remember any of them, but it didn't phase her._

 _The feeling vanished as she made her way to the top of the stairs above the foyer. Through the doorway to the right of the entrance hall she could hear loud voices over the orchestra invited to play for the guests. Running her paws down her front, she smoothed the elegant dress she was wearing. It had been a wonderful surprise to find it laid out for her. Or had it? Like the paintings, she found herself unable to recollect exactly how she had found herself in the dress but it wasn't a bother to her. She had guests to attend to._

 _Making her way daintily down the stairs, she arrived at the bottom and turned to head into the room, taking a moment to admire her reflection in the mirror beside the stairs. Once again, she found nothing but a blur in her place, however instead of being shocked by what she saw, she instead found herself pleased as if she could make sense of the swirling image before her. Ready to greet her guests, she stepped into the extravagant ballroom. The loud voices had stopped. The music had become silent. The shadows cast through the doorway had vanished as had every mammal she had heard in the grand room._

 _It was empty. No music. No dancers. No life of any kind. The only movement came from the flickering lights of the oil lamps spread throughout the room. Once again, the sight which should have raised some sort of alarm in her, merely made her curious as to where the guests had gone. Striding slowly through the room, she was pleased to hear the music return, though there was no one in sight. Left without a partner, she began to sway to the sounds on her own, when a 'clack' could be heard echoing through the room._

 _Multiple times did the sound reverberate off the walls. She recognized the sound. Claws tapping the floor with each step. It should have frightened her, made her bolt in fear for the safety behind a locked door somewhere in the manor, yet she remained where she was, spinning in a solo dance, her arms positioned where a counterpart would be. As the claws grew closer, the music became faster, and her dancing became more passionate. She spun one final time before she felt two paws grab hers, bringing her to a sudden stop. Her chest heaving from the exertion, she raised her eyes to see nothing in front of her. She could feel the paws but to her eyes they were nonexistent. A low growl sounded next to her ear causing them to spring erect in response. Still she could see no one. The growling grew louder, almost as if it were coming from something directly touching her ear. It suddenly changed, echoing across the room as a snarl ripped from the air in front of her before she felt pain and pressure around her throat._

Judith sat up straight in her bed, her breaths coming harsh and ragged. Her paws immediately went to her neck, running them along the fur almost expecting to pull them away coated in blood. Pressing a paw to her chest, she felt her rapid heartbeat slow with every minute that passed. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she let her mind calm, no longer seeing such strange visions swim in front of her eyes. Strangely, unlike most dreams or even nightmares for that matter, the images refused to leave her mind. She could recall them with an almost vivid clarity. Letting out a deep yawn, she lay her head back down on the pillow, desiring sleep more than the fear of further dreams. She had one disturbing thought however as her eyes closed and her breathing became steady. That it did not in fact feel like a dream, but a memory.

* * *

Still feeling as if she had been unfairly deprived of sleep, Judith could barely focus on the bowl of soggy oats she had been served for breakfast. The inn had not been a particularly pleasant stay. When she had been trying to sleep, her mind had been consumed by the image of the manor that seemed to haunt her thoughts and once she had finally dozed, she was plagued by unsettling dreams. Nevertheless it had been her only option in the small town.

Deciding that her meal was not going to get any better by wishful thinking, Judith stood and made her way out, depositing a few coins on the counter for the owner who seemed in an even worse state, the bear blinking rapidly to fight off his drowsiness while also grabbing his head, the spirits he had consumed wreaking havoc within. Stepping out the door, she was immediately assaulted by the noise of bustling activity, something that had been missing the day before. Shopkeepers were opening their doors, getting their wares ready for purchase and trade, small children were laughing and playing in the street on their way to the school up the road.

As a member of an early rising species, Judith got to see many moments of the day others may miss. Indeed many of the mammals opening shop were rabbits, all of them bright eyed and ready for the day. Clutching her knapsack, she let her feet guide her along. She did not go unnoticed as many of the lapins took quite an interest to her. More than one approached the gray bunny in an attempt to introduce themselves and perhaps engage her in conversation but they all were left disappointed as she seemed to show no interest in any of them. It wasn't that they were undesirable, in fact many of them she found quite handsome. No, it was that she felt something was missing and it was not a buck that she was searching for.

She had not been focusing on where her body had been leading her until she stopped in front of a pair of gates, slightly open. Judith frowned at the barrier in her path. She had not been heading towards the manor, but instead the train station which was clear on the other side of town. Without realizing it, her subconscious mind had redirected her form to this spot, perhaps in an unrealized desire to see it once more. Shaking her head at her foolishness, her thoughts turned to Zootopolis and what she might find there. Lunar Haven offered very little in the way of what she imagined for her future.

So it was to her great surprise to find herself slipping between the gates much as she had done the day before. Strangely, this time the trees did not seem so oppressing. She could almost swear that the canopies had retreated somewhat, allowing beams of sunlight to pass through and light her way. Though still cool in the air, she did not feel the same chill she had the last time she had traveled this path which was a welcome change as she had repacked her sweater at the bottom of her bag.

Turning the final corner she gazed in awe at the majesty that was the manor hidden in the forest. Though she knew exactly what she would see, the sight still sent shivers down her spine. There was something so _familiar_ about the house but she could not put a paw on it. Noticing the two windows that still had no curtains or shutters drawn, she was tempted to go view through them once more, but after spending most of her afternoon staring into those rooms, she felt she had exhausted all the sights she could possibly see. Instead she focused more on what she could view from the outside.

Standard for the assumed wealth and time period of the manor, carved moldings were affixed to the edge of the roof line as well as framing each door and window. They were nearly perfectly preserved given their age and the exquisite designs of ancient mammals and forestry within drew her gaze to each one.

It wasn't until she reached the trappings surrounding the front door that she noticed a small hand carved sign hanging from the knockers. " _Inquire with the residence department in the town hall for purchase requirements."_ Though she knew that there was little hope that the manor could be purchased for the moderate sum she had to her name, the allure of knowing just how much the extravagant structure was worth proved to be too strong for her curiosity to struggle against.

Deciding that her final destination before making her way on to the city would be the town hall, she started to turn before something caught her eye. She had ignored the knockers on the front of the door in favor of the sign, but now they had her interest. Made of polished brass with very little tarnishing, surprising for something of it's age. The rings were looped through the open maws of fanged mammals. Two canines. Two _foxes_.

* * *

For much larger towns and cities, the main hall was often a building that was bustling with activity. Many rooms would be located within all dealing with certain aspects of what the town needed to function properly. Legal matters would be handled by an elected judge or a council would distribute farming permits needed to sow certain crops. For the town of Lunar Haven, the hall was barely larger than the inn she had stayed in the night prior without an additional floor.

The moment she entered through the rather narrow doorway she was surrounded by stacks of papers. Though her form was rather on the small side for most mammals, Judith still needed to move cautiously to avoid disrupting the chaotic mess scattered throughout the room.

Though she could not see anyone, her sensitive ears picked up very distinct muttering coming from behind two very large stacks of paper directly in front of her, piled on what appeared to be a desk which she could just make out a pair of small hooves tucked underneath.

"Pardon me, could you please tell me where I might find the Residence department?" While not a soft spoken mammal, Judith's voice seemed muffled from the clutter surrounding her. She wondered if she should need to call out once more but found it unnecessary, several loose sheets of paper slipped from the top of the stacks precariously placed in front of her as the mammal behind them stood.

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry, my dear. I did not hear you come in." Circling around, Judith was greeted by a middle-aged doe in a simple gray dress which suited her rather nicely. Her spectacles, slightly askew on her nose and secured around her neck by a thin chain, hid red-rimmed eyes showing a lack of sleep. Not surprising to the rabbit who imagined the disorganized mess in the hall would take up much of a mammal's time to catalog. "The Residence department? Are you seeking to purchase a home in our quaint little town?" Cheerful of voice and sweet of manner, Judith instantly took a liking to the deer.

"Well, I must confess I am unsure. I did find a residence that certainly intrigued me, though I fear I may not have enough coin or notes to purchase it." Before she had left, Judith had successfully convinced her father that her dowry would serve no purpose staying in Bunnyburrow as she was unlikely to return simply for the money. She would of course visit as she was only a few days distance by train but she had finally talked him into letting her take the dowry in hopes of securing a husband in her journey. It was by no means a modest sum as her family owned one of the most successful farms in nearly forty miles, and the arrival of the train had only increased their wealth, however she had a suspicion that the manor would fetch far more than she carried with her. One and a half thousand more in bank notes was a rather large amount in common dwellings, but the manor must be far more.

"Indeed? And which abode did you have your fair eye on, dear?" In a town with so few mammals, the clerk, who was in charge of nearly every position in the hall, would have expected to have heard a rumor about a new rabbit roaming through the town, inspecting some of the abandoned properties, yet none had reached her. She suspected the doe must be very recent in arrival or had not been searching for very long.

"Well, I don't know what the exact address is, but I'm sure you know of it. The manor set in the woods with the cobblestone path?" At the word 'manor', she noticed the deer had suddenly stiffened, her once friendly smile having vanished, replaced by a look of pure shock. The change startled the bunny, unsure what about the manor could cause the clerk to become so upset.

"Th-the manor? You've been to the manor?" The doe's voice had risen an octave, a squeak coming through in nervousness. "Why would you possibly want that house?"

"Well," Judith wrung her paws together, her head dipped low. "You might think I am mad, but I felt almost... _drawn_ to it. And then last night. There were these dreams. But they did not feel like dreams! I-...I don't know how to explain it. It just feels like I'm supposed to be there."

If the deer could have become anymore unsettled by these admissions, she was incapable of showing it. Her face was still twisted in a mixture of confusion and sheer panic. One thought flitted through the back of her mind, one she cursed herself for thinking since it served herself and the town while sacrificing the young mammal innocently asking about their darkest fear. "I see. Well, it is still open for sale if you truly wish to make an offer." _Damn my soul_ , she angrily thought to herself.

"I ask out of curiosity. I'm sure something of that size and grandeur must be well beyond my reach." Thinking of the bank notes laying at the bottom of her bag, she couldn't help but let out a silent wish that the property be well within her purse's value.

"Well, the property at this moment is only worth one thousand to the town." Judith could barely keep her composure at the figure she was just given. Her eyes had widened considerably and she feared her jaw might fall open were she to relax her muscles in the slightest.

 _Merely one thousand?_ she wondered. _How could something so vast and magnificent be worth so little?_ "Um, begging your pardon, Miss-...?"

"Oh where are my manners? Catherine White." Extending her hoof in greeting, the gray rabbit quickly took it.

"Judith Hopps. Miss White, how on this blessed earth could that splendid manor be worth such a modest sum?" The look of guilt on the doe's face did not go unnoticed by the bunny and did little to help her solve the mystery surrounding the house, in fact it made it more complex.

"Well, it hasn't been occupied in nearly one half century. I'm afraid to say it's fallen into some disrepair over the years. We do hire a groundskeeper to take care of the grass and the garden beyond the wooded area behind the house, and he has shown some proficiency in repairing some of the problems that have arisen, but the town simply does not have the necessary funds to continue his services beyond the landscaping."

"I see. Is there anything else that should be known were I to pursue such a purchase?" Catherine could see she was not going to be able to dissuade the rabbit through the idea of needing upkeep, but she needed to try something without resorting to revealing their terrible secret.

"The manor was built in the late 17th century. It lacks the necessary amenities you are most likely accustomed to. Not to mention it is quite large for only a single mammal to find it comfortable." She felt that might be enough to force the rabbit away from the idea of living there, knowing that bunnies were much happier in larger groups.

"I find that after living with nearly three hundred siblings for nineteen years, peace, quiet, and lots of space would do my soul and mind some good. Besides, were I to have family over, I would have plenty of room for them to stay." The deer was finding herself running out of excuses and Judith was becoming quite suspicious of all of them. "I must ask, Miss White. Why, if it has stood unoccupied for so long, and has sunk to such a low cost, are you attempting to dissuade me from trying to purchase it?"

She could find no words to answer her with. The only ones left were ones she was never to utter, especially not in front of a traveler. Sighing, she simply reached beneath the counter and grabbed the one key ring that sat gathering dust for many years. "I am sorry for that, Miss Hopps. Shall I take you to see the residence?" Her guilt returned in full at the sight of the rabbit's eyes gleaming in excitement.

After a short walk and the unlocking of the gate Judith had been slipping through, the two does found themselves gazing at the manor, one with a profound sense of trepidation and fear, the other a joyful rapture at the though of going inside. Catherine, with a pair of shaking hooves and a disdainful glance at the fox-shaped door knockers, slotted the key and opened the heavy wooden door.

Entering with Judith quick on her heels, the deer had to suppress a grimace. She had been inside only once before. Nearly ten years ago a wealthy boar had been traveling through their small town and had also come across the manor. He had immediately shown an interest in purchasing the house and had nearly done so until he heard two drunken patrons in the inn discussing his 'foolishness' in buying the house for a reason he was not expecting. Dawn had come to show the boar hurrying away quite rapidly.

Judith had been racing from room to room, impressed by the overly large areas. Ideas had already begun springing into her head about where she would move the furniture and what she would need to add. The rabbit felt _home_. Almost as if this was what she had been missing for so long. She knew it was foolish, a home could not provide her with companionship, but the feeling was overwhelming. This was where she felt drawn to. Where she felt needed. "I'll take it."

Catherine, who did not want to see the young doe hurt, decided she needed to come clean about the true reason the house remained empty for so long. "Judith, I need to tell you something."

Distracted by the cloth sheets she was now peeking under to see what sort of fabric the chairs were covered in, she was only paying half-attention. "Yes, Catherine?"

"You need to know this." Judith stopped her investigating and moved towards the deer who suddenly looked apprehensive. The bunny stood in front of her and gazed up expectantly. "The reason the manor is unoccupied is...well...it's because it's haunted."

While empty and silent, the two ladies felt the room grow cold and even more still. Catherine felt very uncomfortable watching Judith's wide eyes, knowing that she just violated a town order. She felt proud inside however. She wasn't going to let some poor girl inherit their problem simply because she was unaware.

She watched with a small sense of apprehension as Judith swallowed, opened her mouth...and laughed.

* * *

It had taken a fair amount of convincing, but Judith finally was able to sign over one thousand in bank notes to receive the deed and skeleton key to the manor. She had spent much of the remaining afternoon clearing out some of the dust and the covered sheets from the living area before heading into town to get food and necessities. She got quite a few looks being a new mammal in town, but thankfully they all stayed away. She had much on her thoughts about how to properly adorn her new home.

 _Home_ , she thought as the key turned and the door swung open. _I have my own home. And it's a manor!_ Giggling gleefully, she raced to the kitchen and set her bags down on the counter before once more taking off. From room to room she ran, skipped, and hopped her way around the house, marveling at the magnificence. All of it. Now hers.

Before too long, however, she found herself waning. It had been quite an exhausting day, particularly with her emotions. Early on she had found the master bedroom and was thrilled to see the mattress and bedding had been left behind by the previous owners. Five decades it may be, but it still felt as if she lay on a cloud. She thought ack to what the old deer had told her earlier in the day. "Haunted," she scoffed. "Superstitious nonsense." Before too long she was asleep, softly snoring in the large bed. Her first night in her own home.

The curtain next to her bed fluttered and swayed, moved by a wind that never was.


	2. Chapter 2 - A touch of doubt

**A/N:** **5/4 Readers agree that this story is amazing and also that I am bad with fractions.**

 **And stop comparing it to Ghost! There's no Whoopie! Or Haunted Mansion! Eddie Murphy can kiss my butt.**

 **Disclaimer: Turns out you can't hire a ghost to steal the rights to Zootopia. Disney has an ARMY of them! Stupid Tower of Terror.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - A touch of doubt_

 _Walking briskly, she clutched the paw leading her forward more tightly for fear of being left behind. It was a silly thought as they would never be so cruel as to abandon her, but one she had nonetheless. A hearty laugh brought her mind back to the present as she and the mammal in front of her began to run gleefully, abandoning all sense of decorum and fleeing the sight of those who would protest their inappropriate actions._

 _Giggling happily, she reached out with her other paw and grasped the one holding her tightly. She heard a merry laugh before the impressive strength of the one in front of her sped up and raised it's paw. Her feet now dangled in the air as they whipped around corners and blew through the open doors onto the grounds._

 _Lowered just enough for her feet to skim the grass, she squealed happily as the morning dew coated blades tickled her hindpaws. It was too much for her to stand and she pulled at the paw, attempting to slow the mammal down enough to regain her footing. After a few more meters and several giggles from her lips, they eventually did slow, allowing her to get her feet back on solid earth. Breathing heavily, she turned her gaze uop to the mammal before her, seemingly unconcerned with their blurred and shadowy appearance. She knew not what they looked like but felt deep down that she knew who they were._

 _Dropping the paw, she lifted the hem of her dress and took off running across the grass, inviting her companion to pursue her. She was swift of feet and strong of leg, but twas not enough for her to escape, hearing the rustling behind her growing closer with each step. A heavy pant drowned out her softer breathing, labored though it was. The shroud covering the mammal began to creep over her as they threatened to overtake her. She could never hope to outrun the taller mammal with their longer stride, so she turned sharply to her right, catching her pursuer off guard leaving them tumbling to the grass._

 _She laughed gleefully as she regained her lead ahead of her companion. Pushing her stride even faster, she moved for the garden patio, knowing that should she make it, she would be the victor and safe from the mammal's wretched torment of paws tickling her sides until she cried for mercy. She was within a few strides when the sound of large paws slapping dirt and grass reached her sensitive ears before she was embraced and brought lightly to the ground, just shy of her goal._

 _She pleaded with the shadowy character, all but in vain as the undefined paws began assaulting her sides eliciting shrieks and squeals from the smaller female. They paused in their torture to allow her to gain back her breath, patiently watching while her breathing returned to normal. Reaching up her paw slowly, she brought it to within inches of the other mammal, letting them come the rest of the way. Through the darkness, eyes flashed. A maw opened revealing fangs though it did not startle her. Instead, she turned her head and tipped it back, exposing the soft flesh of her neck. With a lunge, the shadowy being latched its deadly teeth around her throat._

Her eyes snapping open, Judith quickly sat up, her paws once again searching her neck for any sort of markings, from teeth or otherwise. Her skin was intact, no tears or scarred flesh greeted her digits and her paws came away clean. It did little to help calm her breathing, however. Though she had just woken up, the rapid breaths she was taking forced her to lay back against her pillow for fear of fainting.

Waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass, Judith reflected on the dream that had woken her from sleep. Like the one from the night before, it felt so strange and yet at the same time eerily familiar. Almost as if it were a memory with missing gaps which were filled with blurred and vanishing mammals. And the snarls. The teeth. _Why do those feel so...real?_ She was so confused by her dreams that were so strong that they were carrying over into the waking world.

Deciding she had spent enough time dwelling over her own imagination and feeling well enough that she could stand without the Earth spinning beneath her, the bunny clambered out of bed and debated straightening the bedding. While residing in her parent's warren, she had been made to follow a strict regimen, which straightening her bed was a part of. Now, living alone in a very large manor with the likelihood of anyone ever seeing her bedroom being nonexistent, she tossed away the rules she had been made to follow for so many years. Her bed would remain as it was each morning that she awoke, even going so far as to act as a kit in defiance by needlessly messing it further.

Rummaging through her knapsack, she pulled out one of her remaining clean dresses. Removing her nightgown, she carelessly discarded it onto a nearby chair, not at all concerned with the mess. Having been raised in a home of so many rabbits, cleanliness was not only preferred, but required. Her home would remain as clean, but she could afford to be lax for a day or more.

Walking over to a nearby mirror, Judith admired her nude form. She had never been one for wearing the restricting undergarments her mother would purchase in town on the rare occasions they made the time. She would accept them and thank her mother before burying them into the deepest recesses of her dresser. Her nightgown was sufficient to cover her to prevent a chill and she always made sure to waken before her mother or father could see that was unclothed beneath the gown.

Gazing at her reflection, clad only in her fur, she let her paws rest on her hips, cocking them to the side. She knew she was a rather fetching damsel. There had been no shortage of suitors for her paw back in Bunnyburrow but none of them had been what she was looking for, especially not in a mate. It had certainly aggravated her mother, much to her amusement and also guilt. She would spend many days in contact with neighboring families with eligible bucks to arrange a meeting between Judith and the 'unlucky buck of the week' as her brothers had taken to referring to each of the bucks as they came empty-pawed and left the same way.

Running her paws down her bosom, Judith cupped her breasts. She had always felt they were a bit small for her figure but with her slim form it was not very noticeable to others. She wondered if somewhere in the village there would be a buck that interested her, that she might tempt to follow her back to the manor for a night or two. Rabbits were very devoted life partners, but only once they found that partner. At times when still young and searching, it wasn't uncommon for two rabbits to mutually seek out a warm body they might have a brief dalliance in order to release their pent urges. Having been too busy to ever seek out such a relationship, Judith was overdue a release and hoped there would be some handsome young bucks nearby.

A sudden heat between her legs had the doe releasing her chest with a slight gasp. While she had been fantasizing about what she might find in town, her paws had been busy kneading her breasts, softly squeezing them until her arousal had reached a point that she became aware of her actions.

Smiling softly to her reflection, she gave her own paws a light patting. "Judith. For shame. I am very disappointed in you. We both know it would have been far harder to stop had our paws drifted lower." Offering herself a wink, she turned away to begin dressing. Though she skipped the garments while she slept, heading out into the world was a different matter. Pulling on the uncomfortable garment over her toned legs, she couldn't resist letting her digits trail along her thigh, eliciting a shiver and a purr from within her throat. _I very much hope that there is a worthy buck. I may even settle for a doe, though finding one who would come back with me would be most difficult._

Gathering her chemise from the end of the bed where she had draped it the night before, she slowly pulled it on. It was comfortable, something which she was overly grateful for, but it was one of her least favorite articles simply because of what would come next.

Picking up her corset, Judith grimaced in distaste at the offending contraption. Most of her sisters had found it useful to accentuate their assets, make them more appealing to the local bucks, but she had always found it constraining and rather agonizing. She needed to restrict her breathing or she would find her ribs starting to ache as they futilely strained against their wood and cloth prison. Nevertheless, she laced it as was customary before slipping on her forest green knee length dress.

Leaving the master bedroom, Judith stepped out into the hall, ready to begin a new day. Glancing down to adjust her bodice, she caught a small movement out of the corner of her eye. A small door at the end of the hall had opened slightly. Wary of potential unwanted guests, she moved as quietly down the corridor as she could, unsure how she would handle herself against an intruder in her home. A few lengths from the door, she could see it now wavering slightly, in and out as unoiled hinges let out a soft groan of protest. Shakily putting a paw out to grasp the wood, she slowly dragged the door open.

Darkness was all that greeted her. The room was small, she could tell that much, however she would learn nothing more unless she faced the dark and reached her paw inside. Staring into the blackness, she thought of her father and how he never let fear get the better of him. Her brothers who always stood tall when challenged. Her mother, for whom she had so much respect, who never backed away when there was something she needed to do. Calling on their strengths which flowed within her much as the blood of the Hopps family did, she shut her violet eyes and thrust her paw into the darkness.

She felt immediately foolish as her digits wrapped around the wooden handle of an old broom. She had stumbled across the room where the servants, presumably smaller mammals if the size of the room was any indication, kept their cleaning supplies. She also could feel a flow of air coming from the back wall of the storage closet. Pressing her paw up against the wood, she felt the breeze flowing through. Over the years, small cracks had formed in the walls and the broom closet was positioned over an exterior crack. The small flow of air had been what was opening the door, most likely dislodging the latch some point in the night.

Shaking her head at the silliness of the situation, she shut the door making sure the latch was tight this time and turned, ready to start her morning. What she saw left her gasping. _The hall. This is the hall._ Turning her gaze downwards, she felt her mouth open in shock at the carpet beneath her feet. Faded and scuffed after nearly two centuries of use or neglect had worn down some of the pattern, but Judith could see the red and gold weaves running along the carpet. Snapping her eyes to the floor beneath the all-too familiar rug, she was once again stunned to find the mahogany floorboards right where she expected them to be, though dull and chipped in places having not been cared for in decades. Slowly lifting her head, her eyes swept the hall expecting to see dozens of paintings lining the walls, but there was nothing. Or so she thought until a slight fade in the paint on the walls. Oval and square faded marks, left behind by many hanging portraits.

Judith was straining beneath the corset as her breathing became too rapid for her to control. Stumbling back to the master bedroom, she swiftly shed herself of her dress and reached for the straps, nearly tearing them in half with her desperation to be set free. Finally, the corset loosened and she breathed in deep lungfuls of blessed air, the easing of the pressure on her chest being feeling like that of a godsend.

 _How? How could it be the same hall? I dreamed of that corridor before having ever seen it?_ "This is not possible," she whispered to herself. "I must be going mad. I'm sure there must be some sort of explanation." Tilting her head she focused on what little she knew of dreams and waking knowledge influencing them, though nothing came to mind about dreams acting as premonitions, if that's what it indeed was. Shaking herself at the realization that she had no answers to give herself, she quickly threw her dress back, leaving the corset back on the bed.

Hurrying from the room, she forced herself to keep her eyes forward, not letting them glance towards the hallway which suddenly had her feeling nervous. It was not fear she was experiencing, more so of an unsettling feeling that all was not as it appeared. _Could Catherine have been right? Could the manor be..._ Stopping at the top of the stairs, her paw on the railing, she shook herself letting her vanished smile return with amusement. "Surely not. Pure nonsense is what that is. There are no such things as spirits. The town most likely started the rumor of the haunted manor to bring in visitors and it unfortunately spread until no mammal wished to purchase it."

Satisfied with her conclusion, Judith scampered down the staircase, feeling a bit more cheerful. She just needed to remind herself that there was always an explanation and the supernatural were stories told to frighten children. Opening her front door, she stepped out into the early morning sun and locked up her new house before heading into town. Looking back at the manor, Judith smiled at the impressive structure much as she had the day before when considering purchasing it. "There's always an explanation." Her smile faltered as she remembered the phantom teeth around her neck. _I hope._

* * *

 _Well, I shouldn't need to worry about my figure. Traveling this path alone will do wonders for my health._ Though she came from a family of farmers and her body was rather strong, her endurance was rather lacking when it came to continuous travel. Panting slightly by the end of her journey down the cobblestone path, Judith paused for a moment to catch her breath. She was surprised by how much exertion the travel took that morning when the previous days had seemed effortless, though she supposed that had much to do with her excitement hiding her exhaustion and the fact that she had spent so much time yesterday running through her new house and wandering the shops in the village center.

Resuming her trek towards the town square, she was filled with the realization that the list she had written the night before had been left on the kitchen countertop. Turning her head back towards the gates, now closed and locked, she waged a silent war within herself as to whether she should return and retrieve the list or continue to the shops and hope her memory was well enough to purchase the necessary items she required. Deciding the latter was more efficient, she continued onward.

Her first stop was the baker on the corner. Long before she had reached bakery she had caught the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread and pastries. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she had rushed from the manor without preparing herself a breakfast. She would have to make sure she grabbed an extra pastry to eat on her way to her next destination. Ringing the bell as she opened the door and stepped in, she kept a bright smile on her face, determined to make a good impression in her first interaction with the townspeople. With the shop being on the medium to small side, we was surprised to see a buffalo coming out of the back room, drying his hooves with a rag. "Good morning, miss," the deep voice of the mammal boomed. "What can I get for you on such a lovely day?"

Judith had never heard of a buffalo being a baker but she had a feeling there was much to this town that would challenge her misconceptions. "Good morning, mister...?"

"Hornsby. Johnathan Hornsby." Though his voice and physique implied a much more aggressive mammal, his large smile and careful movements told of a gentler bovine. "A pleasure to meet you, miss...?"

"Oh, forgive me." Extending her paw, she felt it engulfed by the giant hoof stretched over the counter. "Judith. Judith Hopps. I just moved to Lunar Haven yesterday and I'm afraid I have not stocked my pantry with enough food to avoid needing to travel into town each morning."

"Well I would hope that our quaint little town did not lead to you wishing to avoid all of us," he chuckled boisterously while moving about his shop, stacking bread loaves. "I can assure you we are not all like Lucas."

"Lucas? I do not believe I know of that name, though I must confess I have spent only enough time in town to rent a room at the inn and speak to Catherine to arrange the purchase of a home." It was strange to think that only two days ago she had set her sights on the town of Zootopolis, the glistening city seeming to be the promised land that she believed would be where she belonged. Having disembarked from the train on the off chance that the small town just shy of the city limits might offer something of interest, she now stood in her new home, her manor not even a mile from where she stood.

"Indeed? And where did you hail from before, little lady?" Bristling slightly at being called little, she realized that it was not meant as a slight as most mammals would be considered 'little' to the massive buffalo.

"I was, until as of yesterday, a resident of Bunnyburrow. I'm afraid I was rather a disappointment to my parents for wanting to find adventure and new experiences rather than work the farm with my siblings, of which I have an abundance." Her previously joyful mood slumped a little at the thought of her parents somber expressions when she had left on the train.

Leaning over the counter so as to get as close to the bunny as possible, he spoke in a kind tone. "Don't worry over your parents, little one. No parent is truly disappointed in their child. Fearful, yes. Concerned, most assuredly. But never disappointed. Your parents want only the best for you and if they truly did not think that seeking answers so far from home was best for you, they would have found some way to prevent it. I'm a parent myself, child. Trust an old father when he says that your parents love and miss you deeply."

Trying to keep the tears from leaving the recesses of her eyes at the buffalo's kind and uplifting words, Judith blinked her eyes rapidly while her ears lay flat against her back. She knew he spoke truly and that soon she would need to contact her parents to let them know she was alright. _Perhaps for a visit. Or invite them to my home._ The idea of her sisters and her mother being led into her own manor was enough to banish the tears and replace them with a gleeful look. Remembering exactly why she was there, she quickly cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you for your words, sir. I shall certainly take them to heart. I do however need to still purchase some of your delicious smelling pastries and bread." The mammal behind the counter smiled as he began gathering up her order with each item she pointed to. "By the way," she started, remembering the name the shop-owner had started to mention, "who is Lucas?"

Snorting, though careful to not do so over the loaf he was currently bagging for her, Johnathan let an annoyed expression cross his face. "Lucas is our resident troublemaker. He spends most of his days scaring the chickens into a frenzy or finding ways to put naughty words on the fences around town. He once-..." For a moment, the annoyed look was replaced by one of merriment. "He once shaved Mr. Goatell's beard off while he was napping on his porch. Quite a thing to see, watching an elderly goat chase after a teenage rabbit."

"This Lucas is a rabbit?" Judith was shocked at the idea of such a hooligan being from her own species. None of the bucks back in Bunnyburrow ever acted in such a manner. "Do his parents do nothing to quell his behavior?"

"I'm afraid not, miss. His mother passed a few years back and his father never really recovered. Threw himself into his work as a logger and the drink whenever he reaches home. The boy mostly fends for himself. Just turned sixteen years as well so even the school marm has no authority over him." With a shake of his head and a sigh, the male's eyes turned dark. "No, I'm afraid there's not much that can be done for the lad now." Though concerned for the boy's well being, much the same as she would of one of her brothers, the doe decided she should continue with her errands. Thanking him, she hefted her bag now overflowing with baked goods and turned to leave. "A word of caution, young Judith. You're a very pretty sight I imagine for a rabbit. There are several bucks, Lucas included, that would attempt to take advantage of your kind heart. Take care not to let sweet words sway you. You have a good head on your shoulders. Please make sure you listen to it."

Reminded of her father and the advice he often gave to her sisters regarding other bucks, Judith offered the baker a small but genuine smile before bowing out from his shop. Meaning to have been in his shop for a very short time, she was surprised to come back out to the market to find it in the chaos of small children running every which way. School would begin soon enough so that the bunny may move about more freely, but until that occurred she sought refuge within the shop next to the bakery she just left.

Thankfully the baskets scattered around the small room were overflowing with vegetables, something she needed until she was able to get her own garden planted. Adding a large basket filled with carrots, lettuce, and radishes to her already overflowing arms, Judith decided she was going to need a way to carry all of her produce and bread home without having to return for multiple trips. Thanking the merchant, an elderly doe long past her farming days, she turned to make her way back to the square when the sight of another mammal entering from a back room caught her eye. A young and rather handsome buck, most likely the older bunny's grandson she imagined. Remembering her desire from earlier that morning about bring back a rabbit for a small dalliance, she let her eyes rove over the male. A rather impressive specimen of their kind, she admired the strength of his arms he no doubt built up from his work in the fields. It was when she reached his eyes that her interest waned and turned to a slight disgust. The all too earnest leer coming from the buck was undesirable. She was interested in a dalliance, not in being someone's conquest. Inclining her head and sending a polite nod to the new lapin, she quickly hurried out.

Now mostly empty of children save for those too young to attend school who accompanied their parent during morning chores, Judith was able to view more of the shops nearby. One directly across from where she stood brought a smile to her lips. Not only would it solve her current problem, the armfuls of food now stacked dangerously high, it would also satisfy a necessity that she would have needed to purchase eventually. Taking a step forward, her foot leaving wooden planks for cobblestone road, she felt a slight bump to her leg. Looking down at the tiny kit that had accidentally ran into her outstretched limb, she cooed on the inside as the child mumbled an apology before chasing after his friends. Smiling softly at the tiny kits playing together, the image of her own younger siblings jumping on one another swam into the forefront of her mind. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of homesickness. Her family would no doubt be worried about her, where she had traveled, if she had arrived safely.

Shaking the thought from her mind, the young bunny carefully made her way across the market, making sure to keep her food balanced properly. Walking into the store, she was surprised to find no one manning the counter or in the rest of the room. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" A loud commotion, that of a heavy object falling to floor, followed by a muffled yelp came from one of the doors behind the counter. A flustered beaver entered the shop, straightening a pair of large spectacles on his nose and rubbing an elbow gently.

"Yes? Can I help you, miss?" Having just been roused from his normal mid-morning rest, the mammal was still feeling a fair foggy in the head and was hoping the young lady was merely lost so he could resume his sleep.

"I would like to purchase one of your bicycles." The beaver's head quickly perked up, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Bicycles were not new to the world. Even in Bunnyburrow they had become commonplace, though the more modern styles were worth more coin than the older ones more often used by the rabbits of the town. However, any mammal that wanted to own a bicycle already did, and the beaver was finding it rather difficult to make ends meet.

"You-you _would_?" He did not recognize the rabbit standing in front of him which, after living within the town for well over two decades, told him that she was either a visitor or a new resident. Judging by the overly large amount of food in her paws, he assumed the latter to be most likely. She nodded quite enthusiastically.

"I would, indeed. I've found them quite useful in the past and, assuming I am able to gain employment in Zootopolis, it would greatly help make the journey easier." Fiddling with the remaining coins in her dress pocket, Judith wondered if she would have enough or if she would be forced to return home to collect some more. The beaver, not having seen a customer in his shop for several weeks, was having some difficulty deciding on his next action. If he raised the cost in order to help with his declining business he might scare away any chance he might have to sell anything that morning. Wrestling with himself, he chose to keep the costs the same.

"Well, you're free to choose any that you see. The cost is all the same, ten coin." Though the price was a bit high for her liking, the knowledge that in a small town he must see very few mammals in his shop mollified her. Looking at the collection scattered throughout the shop, she first looked at the violet one, her favorite color that tended to match her eyes, but it felt wrong to her this time. Next her eyes caught one of pale pink that reminded her fondly of her sister, Sarah. She was halfway to it with her paw outstretched when one in the back drew her attention. Longer than the rest and a russet color, she could not understand why she felt such a strong pull towards it but she did not question the feeling as the last time she felt such a strange and uncontrollable desire led to her owning her own manor.

"I would like that one," she said pointing to the odd-looking bicycle. The beaver raised a brow but said nothing, simply wheeling it out from behind the rest to stand it by the door. Placing down ten coin and an eleventh for a large basket to place on the back, Judith placed her food purchases into the woven container and left after thanking the shopkeeper.

Mounting her new contraption, she set off for home, her shopping done for the day. She felt a pang as she realized she had not managed to find another body to keep her warm that night, but there was always tomorrow. She spent the rest of the day organizing her pantry and cleaning the rooms of dust and the cloths covering the rest of the furniture. It was not a simple task as she realized the downsides of owning such a large home was that there were so many rooms it may take her days to clean everything.

Once the sun had gone down and her oil lamps had been lit, she allowed herself to stop for the evening. Making a light dinner of carrots and bread, Judith tended to the fireplace. Before too long there was a roaring heat and flickering lights cast into the room. She had some difficulty moving one of the chairs closer to the fire as everything in the manor had been designed with mammals larger than herself in mind, but she managed to get it a few feet closer in order to feel the warmth better.

Throwing a blanket and one of the books she brought along up on top of the chair, she clambered up alongside and snuggled in. Though she may not have found a bedmate for the night, she had no trouble keeping warm, the heat providing much comfort. Soon she found her eyelids growing heavy, her eyes unable to focus on the printed words before her. The book fell from her paws as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Sometime later, she was woken by a sudden chill in the air. Wrapping the blanket tighter around her failed to help as it permeated down to her very bones. She stared in puzzlement as the fire dipped from roaring flames to mere embers before her eyes. Judith jumped in shock as a cold deeper than she had ever felt was laid across her cheek. Snapping her paw up, she gasped as it met a force keeping her from touching her face. The cold dragged upward with Judith's paw traveling with it. Just before it left her fur, she felt a split that let her digits slip through. The cold suddenly vanished, leaving her digits splayed against her own cheek. _That felt almost...like…_ Bringing her own paw in front of her, her eyes widened as she traced the split between her digits.

The embers before her in the fireplace roared into flames.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sights and sounds

**A/N: I have a feeling this story will go on longer than I originally thought, but that's something I'm not upset about. I'm thrilled you all are enjoying it!**

To reviewer 'Eizen', thank you for pointing out the error I made. I did not include the time period in the first chapter which has been corrected. The setting of the story is the late 1800's, a decade or two before the end of the 19th century. The manor she lives in is from the end of the 1600's, 200 years earlier.

 **Disclaimer: I summoned a ghost to get a better insight into writing this story better. By some stroke of luck, it was Walt Disney himself! I asked him how I might obtain the rights to Zootopia. "That crummy kids movie?" he asked. So I exorcised him and sent him back to hell.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - Sights and sounds_

The next morning saw a gray bunny partially slumped over, a cup of cold chamomile tea clutched between her two paws. Though steaming hot when it was first poured, it had cooled long before Judith had even attempted to take a sip, her mind consumed with the experience from last night. After the coldness had dissipated, the bunny had scampered from the room, being too startled to even douse the fire. She had then spent a very sleepless night wrapped in the blankets on top of her bed. Rubbing a paw over her face to try and banish the exhaustion until later that evening, Judith attempted to make sense of the night before.

The coldness on her cheek still seemed to linger, even after spending many hours huddled under several blankets and being near the fireplace in her room. It was probably the most vivid dream she had ever experienced, for that was all it was. A dream. One borne of a silly superstitious story from Catherine and being overly tired from moving all of the furniture that day. _A rather strong dream for the sensation to follow me,_ she thought as her digits prodded the cold flesh beneath the fur on her cheek. Not for the first time that morning did she question whether the story was as false as she believed. She was a modern doe, one who looked at the world for the truth of what it was, not the wishful thinking of a few small townsfolk, but she could not escape the tiny thought at the back of her mind that wondered.

Shrugging off the thoughts plaguing her mind, she drained her cold cup of tea, barely keeping it down as she grimaced at the horrible taste. Cold tea was worse than nothing, she mused. Tempted to start another small fire to reheat the water in her pot, she gazed longingly at her empty cup. Her mind was decided for her however when a sudden knock at the door had her sensitive ears turning in the direction of the foyer. She was a bit mystified by who could possibly be at the door. Save for Catherine, no one even knew she lived here. Another knocking sound, this one harder and more impatient seeming, echoed throughout the house. "I will be right there," she called out, hoping her voice was loud enough to travel all the way across the manor so that the mammal on the other side of the door could hear her.

Though the house was very large with many rooms and staircases, and the fact that she had only lived there for less than two days, she had very little trouble navigating through the corridors. She seemed to know the manor better than her own childhood home, something which she could not explain. And the fact that she could not explain it was enough to drive her curiosity mad. She despised not having all the answers and constantly questioned her teachers about things well outside their subjects, and this house seemed to raise many more questions than she cared to think about.

Heading into the foyer, she checked her appearance in the mirror near the door, only to yelp and fall backward at the blurred reflection staring back at her. For a moment the daylight had faded and the lamps were lit, signaling it was now evening. Faint music could be heard from the room to the right of her and shadows could be seen creeping along the floor and up along the nearby walls. As quickly as they came, the visions vanished leaving the gray furred doe laying on her sore rear on the floor next to the stairwell. Unsettled by the experience, Judith continued to sit there on the floor, attempting to understand what had just occurred. _That was part of the dream. Why does it feel so...so..._ "Real," she whispered to the empty entrance hall.

Another loud banging on the front door pulled her from her musings, reminding her why she had progressed to the door in the first place. "Yes, um, yes. I'll be right there." Shaking the cobwebs from her mind and daring another look at the mirror, she was relieved to see her face staring back at her, the vision having disappeared. Untangling her legs, deftly regained her feet, making sure to stand tall, almost in defiance at what had just flashed across her eyes. Why her imagination had suddenly decided to work against her and bring back the strangeness of her dreams she did not know, but for the moment she forced herself to put it behind her in order to greet whoever it was at the door.

Already near the entrance it only took her a few strides to be able to reach out her paw and grasp the handle. Smoothing down her dress from where it had bunched up when she fell, Judith checked her backside before addressing the door and pulling it open. At first, she thought a small fox kit had found it's way onto her door stoop, yet the lines around the eyes and gray fur showing along his muzzle, she surmised this was an much older adult of a species she did not know about, which was unsurprising as not a lot of her schooling went into predator species. "Can I help you, sir?"

The diminutive fox was dressed in a plan gray button down shirt with a small pointed collar over a pair of light, scuffed trousers. He ran his gaze over her, looking her up and down as if judging whether she was ever worth conversing with. After a few moment's, the male huffed. "The name's Finnick. Miss Catherine mentioned that someone had taken residence in the manor and that I should inquire if you wish to retain my services." Judith was slightly surprised to hear such a deep voice coming from such a small mammal.

"Services?" Confusion swept over the rabbit before recalling something the deer had told her about the property. "You must be the groundskeeper. Catherine did mention that you had been tending the grounds. I must say you've done a marvelous job. I could not believe it when she told me no one had lived her in fifty years." Unused to compliments save for those sent his way from Catherine, Finnick shuffled from foot to foot.

Clearing his throat to try and dispel the anxiousness he was now feeling, the fennec found it hard to meet the violet eyes of the doe. "Well, the reason I am here is because with you purchasing the property, the town no longer has a need to employ me to continue tending the grounds. I wanted to ask if you would like to retain my services."

The request made Judith pause for a moment. On one paw, she knew she would need someone to keep the grounds looking proper as she did not think she would have time once she managed to gain employment and, if Catherine was correct, the small mammal knew enough to repair several of the problems she might find in the older home. However, she worried that the rumors of a haunting might make the fennec change his mind.

"Mr. Finnick, are you sure you wish to continue working on this house? Surely you must have heard the rumors as many years as you have given to it's upkeep." She did acknowledge that his care of the grounds was exemplary. He obviously took great pride in his work as there was nary a blade of grass out of place and the flower beds were well kept and healthy. There was even some beautiful topiary work done to the hedges at the rear of the property which she had admired from her bedroom.

"If you refer to those about the manor being haunted, I can assure you that I am quite familiar with the stories. Both the current and the old about floating objects, chilling breezes, and waving curtains without an open window." He offered the lady a soft smile, that of an older mammal speaking to the innocence of the young. "I've been tending these grounds for near two decades and I have never seen a sight that would say to me that the place was haunted. They certainly are exotic thoughts. Ones to tell small children around the campfire to give them a fright. But a true ghost? Hauntings? No, miss. You won't find me to be one of those believers in the odd and strange."

Content with his answer, Judith gave the old tod a warm smile. "I can pay you one coin a week for the yard upkeep. Now, Catherine mentioned you might be able to work on the manor as well? If you are willing to do so, I can add another coin if you feel that is sufficient enough payment."

"That's more than fair, Miss. Nearly double what the town was offering and it keeps my paws busy. Not much for this old fox to do in this world other than fishing, playing chess in the park, and working with my paws. I cannot stand the smell of fish and I am no good at games, so most of my time has been spent whittling and tending these here grounds."

"Well then, Mr. Finnick. Considered yourself hired. You may start at your own convenience but I would ask that you continue your works with the topiary bushes. They are quite beautiful." With a smile and an incline of his head, the old fennec departed, seemingly quite happier than he was at his arrival. Though Judith was still a bit nervous about the groundskeeper being a fox, the stories and lessons about his kind from her parents coming to the forefront of her thoughts, she felt positive about her decision to keep him employed. She felt no air of malice from the tod. Indeed he had been kind and spoke to her more like she was his granddaughter than an employer and seemed without care that she was a bunny. She did not know how she would handle any other foxes she may come across, but the smaller mammal had won her over.

Finished with her breakfast, Judith moved to the side of the house where her new bicycle sat. She straightened her blouse and made sure her skirt was securely fastened so as not to tangle in the chains before mounting her two-wheeled chariot. She would be able to reach the city within the hour but wanted to make sure she was early enough to interview with several employers before their days became too chaotic. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts about where she might start looking for work, she set off immediately down the path. Had she looked back, her breath would have caught in her throat. For the curtains were not simply fluttering, but instead held completely open. The wisps of a dark fog holding them back. Wisps that resembled claws.

* * *

It was near midday when the rabbit finally returned home. It had ended up as a rather productive morning. After reaching the city, she had approached a few mammals for any places she might be able to purchase a newspaper. Nearly everyone was very considerate, both predators and prey offering her help in her quest. When asked by a few why she was in search of one, she had mentioned her desire to find employment in the city. They all had wished her luck, with an elderly goat offering a few suggestions where she might be able to find work if the paper's ads did not work out.

It had not taken her very long to find her way around the city. While far more vast than any other town she had visited on her travels, there was a certain familiarity to the roads. If she had not found her home back in Lunar Haven she had no doubts she would have found one in Zootopolis. The friendliness was intoxicating as was the modern inspiration that shone throughout the city. She soon found herself speaking with a seamstress company where she dazzled them with her skills with a needle, her many years of helping her mother stitch and hem clothing for her younger siblings giving her a much needed advantage in finding work. It was not her ideal profession, but for the time being it would help keep her income stable. The remainder of her dowry would not last forever after all.

The crunch of gravel beneath her tires was a welcome sound. Though the trip was fascinating, filled with many sights and sounds she could never have imagined, she found her hindquarters having become quite sore. It had been many a year since she had enjoyed the use of a bicycle, being a kit at the time, and she surmised the uncomfortable feeling of the seat would fade over time. Certainly she hoped so if she was to spend many days and hours traveling to and from Zootopolis.

Noticing the freshly cut grass as she rode along the edges of the lawn, Judith couldn't help but smile at the small fennec's drive to complete his task. She had not anticipated his arrival back to work for at least another day, happy to let the mammal rest after his many years of service to the manor, but she supposed his words had been in earnest. His work may indeed be the only thing he has to look forward to throughout the day. She had to admit he was diligent. Not a single blade of grass looked out of place nor a single weed left in the front flower beds.

Wheeling her bicycle to the side of the house, she let it rest alongside the brick column adjacent to the side entrance. It was the only spot save for the rear buildings that offered a protection from the elements, a balcony hanging directly overhead. Having stopped at the market for a selection of fresh produce for her evening meal, the doe unloaded the bag from the front basket and was proceeding to the doorway, key in paw, when a faint sound had her feet pausing in mid-step. With her ears swiveling rapidly , Judith could make out only the muffled notes of what sounded like music coming from inside.

More intrigued than concerned, the rabbit unlocked the side door and headed in. With the sound much higher in volume once within the walls of the home, it was much easier to make out the melodious notes coming from what she realized was the grand piano kept in the far corner of the living area. There was also one in the ballroom, however the tone of the keys were much different and easily distinguishable to her sensitive ears.

While never having become more than a dabbler in the arts, her skill at the piano barely exceeding remedial, she could tell that the mammal playing was very talented. The notes flowed like honey to her ears as the brilliance of Chopin washed over her. While not her favorite composer, she had always enjoyed it, finding his music to be a tragic and uplifting mix. She found it endearing that Mr. Finnick could hide such a talent from the world in favor of being more down to earth and preferring the quiet life of a gardener. Setting down her purchase, she softly padded through the house, hoping to see the older fox performing such a wondrous piece, yet as her steps neared the entrance to the living area, the music suddenly halted mid-note.

She hurried forward in earnest, wanting to catch the tod before he had left the piano to ask him to continue playing, but as she turned the corner, she found the bench empty. Through the other end of the room she could see the door to the yard open wide, a cool breeze wafting through letting the curtains flutter. _The poor soul must have been embarrassed._ Though she could not understand why one might wish to conceal such a talent, she could understand wanting to keep to themselves. She did wish to address him though on the use of her property, however. She may not have minded the beautiful music and should he ask she would gladly let him play again, but his use without her permission was most inappropriate.

Walking out into the backyard, she was overwhelmed by how lovely it all appeared. Though she now owned and lived on the property, she had only been there a short time and had yet to experience the fullness of it. Entranced by the trees and the beauty of the wildflower patches, she misstepped coming over the threshold, her paw landing heavily on the stone beneath it. Her body fell forward as it tried to catch itself, her head and eyes traveling along the same path until she was staring directly at the stone work surrounding her hindpaw.

It was certainly an interesting stone. A six-sided hexagon, the edges were carved into delicate flowers and vines running in a continuous line. Lifting her gaze, she could see that the one stone was not all there was. Surrounded and connected to many more stones, all of the same design and size, she watched as it stretched outward into a larger open area, lined with flower beds on all sides. Lattice work at each corner allowed for blossoming vines to wrap themselves around and hang overhead. _It's a patio. A enchanting garden pat-._ With a widening of her eyes and a sudden catch of breath, Judith's memory came streaming back to her. _The dream. Another part of my dreams._

Hesitantly she crossed the stones, slowly sliding her paws along the polished but still rough surface until her toes reached the edge. Shifting slightly, she brought her foot down to touch the cool grass, hoping to let the sensation wash away the anxious feeling in her chest. If anything though the feeling only increased. With each backward step, keeping her eye firmly on the patio as if watching it would keep it from striking out at her, she became more and more nervous. The fur on the back of her neck stood up as the feeling of being watched swept over her.

Suddenly, without anyone nearby or in sight at all, Judith felt herself being pushed to the side, pressure such as two arms grabbing of her causing her to stumble. It was not a real touch she realized. Merely another memory surging forth, for she was at the very spot where in her dream she was gently embraced and brought to the grass. _These dreams shall drive me mad._

Turning in an attempt to banish the thoughts from her mind, her eyes caught the sight of the small fox emerging from behind the line of decorative trees. "Mr. Finnick!" she shouted, thankful for the distraction from her confusing thoughts. The small mammal looked up in surprise, not expecting to see the doe back so soon.

"Miss," he tipped his hat to her respectfully. "What can I do for you?" He had been overly eager to resume his work that morning and had hastened home right away to gather his tools after being informed he would be kept on for the time being. He had also entered through the rear entrance to repair a loose brick that had been on the kitchen fireplace for many years. He hoped his enthusiasm and initiative would not poorly reflect on him and cost him his job.

The warm smile sent his way from the rabbit helped to calm his nerves. "I just wanted to thank you for doing such tremendous work on the yard and flower beds. It all looks so pristine that I fear I am committing a sin for merely walking on the grass." Finnick waved a paw in response, assuring her that it was nothing. Just that he liked his work to speak for itself. "Yes, well it certainly does do that. However, there is something else I need to discuss with you." With her tone taking on a harder edge, the fox raised a brow, curious if his transgression had indeed been a problem. "I must applaud your talent on the piano in there. It was quite an incredible performance. However, I wish you had approached me first. I am not accustomed to having my property used as such."

Seeing the fox's brow raise even higher, she considered if her words had been too harsh. "Miss, I am not sure if you are in jest or not."

"I assure you that I am not. I heard your playing when I arrived and you ran out of the rear door before I could reach you."

This time Finnick gave her amused look. "Miss, I can promise you that whoever you heard was not me. I have never learned to play an instrument and I would be quite dreadful sitting down at the keys. I should also tell," he said with a hurt expression, "that I would never touch your belongings without your express permission. I did enter the house but only to repair a loose brick. That is all, Miss."

 _But then...who..._ Without offering a goodbye, Judith raced back across the yard, leaping over the stones and the threshold until she stood within the living area's walls. Before her, just on the other side of the room, stood the very thing that suddenly filled her with dread. She had done nothing more than peel back the covering fabric when she had moved in, yet now she approached cautiously. A fine layer of dust had accumulated on top of the grand piano which remained undisturbed. A glance at the keys told her much the same. The sweet melody that had come from the beautiful instrument only minutes before showed no sign of having been touched by any mammal for longer than she had lived there. A chilling thought echoed through her mind. A thought that she may not be quite as alone as she believed.

* * *

The onslaught on the house had become near deafening. Judith, her hearing and senses under assault, cowered beneath the bedding, letting only her eyes peer out into the darkness. Shortly after Finnick had left for the day and she had been able to once again roam the halls after the incident with the piano, a powerful storm had risen. Dark clouds had appeared seemingly from nowhere and a torrential downpour soon followed. She had barely managed to get all of the windows closed in time to keep the floors and furniture from becoming drenched.

It had seemed like the perfect atmosphere to read one of her novels, so once again clambering into the large chair near the fireplace, she enjoyed the warming flames and thick blanket wrapped around her. A generous glass of carrot juice by her side and a small plate of celery sticks promised to make it a pleasant evening. Until the first bolt of lightning lit up the night sky. Out of habit, Judith tensed her body, waiting for the inevitable sound. She knew the storm was close overhead when the loud boom shook both the house and her bones, feeling it even in her teeth.

In shock, her arms flew out wide. Her novel soared across the room while the glass of carrot juice, untouched by her lips and full to the brim, was knocked clear into the fire, dousing the small flames she had lit. Having already turned down the lamp lights, she now found herself surrounded by darkness. Only the flashes outside the window gave her any sense of sight, however the trade off for the brief illumination was the frightful roar of the storm outside, causing noises in the eerie blackness surrounding her.

She had cautiously made her way into the hall where one of the lamps had remained lit should she need to see in the late night. Using the dangerously low flame, Judith lighted the lantern she would need to use to clear a path through the darkness. While she often carried herself as an adult, head held high and confident, inside she was as terrified as she had been as a small kit. At the next crack of thunder, her composure had fled as did she. Her feet were swift and ascended the stairwell before the next flash of lightning had pierced the air. Darting through her open bedroom door, the lantern had only just reached the side table before she had thrown herself under the covers.

She watched in fear as rain and wind pounded against the windows, rattling the glass and causing the loose latches to creak and strain. With each bright flash, Judith would huddle into the blankets as much as was possible trying to drown out the clap from the heavens. With the next blast of wind, the latch on her bedroom window failed, causing them to crash open, tossing the curtains aside. Letting out a shriek, the bunny burrowed deeper into the covers, burying her head against the storm.

She would have stayed there all night had a strange sound, or rather the lack of one, reached her ears. Facing down her fear, Judith peered out from beneath the blankets. What she saw was mystifying. The windows, previously blasted open by the harsh winds, were once again closed, latch firmly in place. The hanging curtains, once cast aside, were hanging neatly in front of the glass. The wind roared a little less, the thunder less harsh against her ears as the storm moved off. And for reasons unknown, what would have filled any other rabbit with terror, soothed her to sleep, the imagined feel of a soft touch along her ears.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spirits and Spirits

**A/N:** I'm glad everyone is enjoying my first official AU (No movie references or setting). It is quite enjoyable to explore the freedom of this world I have created. The response has been overwhelming and it thrills me to know I've created a story some can get behind so passionately. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Ha! It's finally finished! My own tranquilizer gun. I shall now infiltrate Disney headquarters and procure the rights to Zootopia so I can make WildeHopps a reality! Now...what to test it on...  
 _spies BlueLightHouse_...  
Perfect.  
 _shoots gun. Dart misses, bounces around the room, hits me in the butt.  
_ Aw crrraaaaaa-...

* * *

 _Chapter 4 - Spirits and Spirits_

Though her first few days in her manor had been full of the strange and mysterious, going so far as to make her question her long held beliefs that the supernatural was nothing more than stories and delusions, things had seemingly returned to normal. For the past fortnight Judith had seen no sign that her house was indeed haunted. The piano had remained silent, the keys still as dust covered as they had been when she had moved in. There had been no further movements of her curtains or windows. Even the dreams had left her, allowing her to achieve the restful peace at night that she had been missing.

She had begun to suspect that maybe everything she had experienced was all due to the tales Catherine had told her about the past families living in the manor and how they had claimed it was haunted. That she had let her imagination run rampant, conjuring up things like self-playing pianos and mysterious forces closing her windows during a storm, or the freezing touch on her cheek that may have surfaced in her dreams as she drifted in and out of consciousness, a result of being lulled to sleep by the fire.

No, she decided. There were no such things as spirits or ghosts. No entities waiting for her around the corners of her lovely abode. There was only her overactive imagination. The fact that she lived alone in a such a large and old house certainly did not help. Any sudden sound such as the creak of wood during a heavy wind would cause her mind to play tricks on her. With these simple answers in paw, the modern rabbit, the believer in science and the explainable, prepared herself a hot bowl of porridge for breakfast. It was not one of her favorite meals but due to yesterday having been an unusually long one as the seasons changed and the city mammals demanded new wardrobes, she had been unable to reach the store prior to closing time and had to make due with some of the more meager choices she had remaining.

There had been one bit of good news that had happened yesterday. She had received her first post since she had left Bunnyburrow, a response from the letter she had sent to her parents.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _I hope this missive finds you well. We received your letter today and were thrilled to discover you have found some part of what you were looking for. We had not imagine you would find a home so soon. I must admit however, I was certain you would not settle for anywhere less than Zootopolis itself. With all of the stories you used to tell about how you would make your mark upon the world I never dreamed you would find yourself in a town even smaller than our own. Your father, who is overjoyed you are not in what he calls the 'dangerous city' where you might be trampled under foot, still finds it hard to accept you are gone, though the idea of you owning your own home in a small and friendly town does much to ease his fears._

 _We have also considered your invitation to join you in a visit to your home. I would be overjoyed to see you once again, even though it has only been a relatively short time since you embarked on your journey. I shall be bringing your sister Sarah along with your littermate, Jessica. Both have been adamant in their desire to visit you. I do hope there is enough room for the four of us, though if necessary we shall find other lodgings in the town._

 _We are also quite interested to know if you have met with any friendly bucks nearby. I know you may not be looking for a mate but you should not completely dismiss the idea. Love can strike from even the most unusual of places. Your sister Jessica would also like to remind you that a dalliance is not without merit as well, though I don't openly condone such things, mind you._

 _We shall arrive within a fortnight from the mailing of this letter. I look forward to being able to wrap you in my arms again, my sweet girl._

 _With all of my love,  
Mother_

Looking at the date, Judith was reminded that it had been five days since the letter had begun it's journey with the postal service. There was rumor that the post was soon to be moved along by train, thereby shortening the time between letters, yet so far nothing official had been declared. Thankfully she still had a mark shy over a week before she would need to have the house ready for her guests, though she still only had the one bed. Thankfully it was such a very large bed, able to fit more than six bunnies comfortably. With how rabbits tended to sleep in large piles, one bed would be more than enough for now, though should she extend the invitation to anymore of her family she would need to invest in more accommodating sleeping arrangements.

As today was Sunday, she thankfully had the day off from making dresses and sewing pants, and had even managed to get the next day as well in return for her hard work. It was much needed news as her paws had been overworked over the past week and she felt they could use a rest. Though the work was not hard, it was tedious in the time and patience it required. Needing such accurate and careful movements, it tended to crimp one's paw after a lengthy ordeal.

Deciding to head into town in order to purchase her food for the week, Judith skipped through the front door, pausing only to wave cheerfully at the diminutive fox, Finnick returning the gesture with his own smile before continuing his work. It was fairly late in the day as she had selfishly spent most of it laying in bed, enjoying the warmth of the covers and the sounds of the birds outside her window. Collecting her bicycle, she once more found herself running her paw along it's length, admiring the strange, yet beautiful color. Over the past few weeks, during her many travels to and from the city, her body had molded itself to the longer shape of the bicycle. It seemed strange that she should feel so comfortable upon what should have been a miserable vehicle to ride, yet she never questioned it, instead embracing the machine as if it was a part of her.

Straddling the seat, Judith quickly headed down the path, the spinning tires more than doubling even her fastest pace. It had become such a critical convenience in her life that it had stopped being a luxury and instead fell into the category of necessity. The only trouble she did have with the impressive speeds she could achieve was the fact that life around her rushed past. The statues she used to admire walking down the path were sudden blurs. Gardens full of wildflowers had become mere jumbles of color. She tried to remind herself everyday to slow down, to see the world around her. However, just like every day, the second the wind rushed through her fur she cast aside everything and whooped with glee.

This day was no different, drawing several stares and a few smiles after leaving through the gates at the end of her road while she giggled like a school girl. Though she had gotten a reputation as the 'girl in the haunted manor', her bright and pleasant manner made the town all the better for it. Her pariah status had lasted as long as it had taken for the first few mammals in the town to greet her. Her attitude was heartwarming and infectious, making even the most superstitious townsmammal smile when she passed by.

With the sun beginning to dip low in the sky, a mere few hours left before sunset, Judith decided that she would do the one thing she had always wanted to do back home, yet was always fearful her mother might find out. Bonnie Hopps was a doe to not be trifled with, even as an adult. But now, out from under her watchful eye, the gray bunny set her bike to the side and happily skipped to the other side of the square. She was not fearful of her bike being taken. Everyone knew that the strange looking contraption belonged to the odd bunny with the heart of gold. It didn't hurt either that many found it rather ugly and more than one wagered it must be truly uncomfortable.

Standing outside the wooden door in front of her, she shivered with excitement at the idea of the forbidden pleasures that awaited her inside. What sinful tastes she might discover and what sweet nectar might slake her thirst. The loud cries passing through the door nearly drove her mad with desire to finally fulfill a fantasy of hers from the first time she had followed her brothers to such a place. Eager to join in, she shoved the door hard, the heavy wood barely opening wide enough for her to slip inside. She gazed around in the wonders that awaited her, only for her face to fall in utter disappointment and disgust. The tavern was filthy.

Winding her way between the large chairs and the much larger mammals seated on them, the bunny could not contain her distaste for the establishment. It seemed as if every square inch was covered in grime from spilled drink or food. There did not seem to be much in the way of manners either, as many of the males would belch often, a few predators picking their teeth with their claws only to toss the scraps onto the floor. Judith could not grasp how what she had seen in Bunnyburrow, the taverns her brothers had frequented being relatively clean and less rowdy, was so different compared to the chaos and mess surrounding her now.

Making her way to the front, Judith looked for a free space to sit, if simply to get away from the disgusting floor more than anything. To her luck, she was able to spot the legs of a stool between a pair of legs belonging to a very large rhinoceros, whom she recognized as the town's blacksmith. He was currently three fifths deep into what looked to be his seventh pint yet his eyes were alert as he carried on a conversation with a very animated lion. Forced to go under the table by a pair of large hooves landing directly next to her, she scurried quickly to the other side, hoping the blacksmith would not shift in his seat.

Finally she was clear into what seemed to be the calm in the storm. From what she had always heard, the bar itself was supposed to be the most crowded area, yet in that tavern it was practically deserted. Scrabbling up the stool, the feet supports acting more like the rungs of a ladder to the small rabbit, Judith finally was able to perch on the seat and survey the hectic crowd from the safety of their own height. She realized why it was that the stools were mostly empty. Tables were filled with two or more mammals, all talking and laughing heartily. Tables were for friends and co-workers. The stools were for those who were alone, those who came to drown their sorrows in a tankard. There were very few mammals in the establishment who were there for that reason.

It wasn't hard to understand why. Lunar Haven was a very small and tight-knit community. Everyone knew everyone else and for most, life was pleasant. It also began to dawn on Judith why the local tavern and the ones in Bunnyburrow seemed so different. Though rabbits tended to be rowdy in large groups, they were also very neat creatures, many of them even going so far as being unable to see a mess and not clean it up. Obviously this trait did not extend to all mammals, hence the reason why the tavern appeared far more messy than the ones back home. Another part of it was due to the clientele. Since rabbits were so much smaller than most mammals while needing to have most of their buildings kept larger in case of patrons of various sizes, it was easier to forget that a vast number of them could fit inside the same size pub and still appear relatively calm. The more diverse group of mammals currently surrounding her were far larger and made quite a lot more noise. So it wasn't truly that it was more chaotic or filthy, it was simply a matter of her not being used to being around so many different mammals.

"Well hey there, Cutie. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Judith's eyes widened in surprise, startled by the voice coming suddenly from behind her. They quickly narrowed at the choice of words the other mammal had used. Rabbits were not _cute_. While she did not agree with many of the things her mother had tried to impress upon her, the derogatory use of the word 'cute' was something she would never forget. Whipping around, intending to give the newest mammal a piece of her mind, she was suddenly struck dumb at the sight of the brown doe in front of her.

Just slightly shorter than herself, the newcomer had a rich chestnut coat with black tips on her long, delicate ears, much like her own. A thick cream color ran from around her mouth down past her ample bosom which Judith found herself a bit envious of. All of this she saw as a pair of mischievous bright blue eyes watched her, a certain twinkle reflected within. "Eyes up here, hon."

She gave a start, realizing she had been acting most improper. "I am so sorry." Her ears were heating up rather quickly and she knew the insides must be reddening with how embarrassed she was. "I was not trying to be impolite, I was just-..." She let her words trail off as she really did not know where to go from there.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. Most everyone in here either wants them or wants their paws on them." Eyeing the gray doe up and down, focusing on her physique, she gave her a quick wink. "You seem more the former. I'm Trisha. Trisha Rose." Accepting the offered paw, Judith managed to let her ears cool down, though she kept them down her back in hope she did not need to hide them again from the brown rabbit.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Rose. My name is Judith Hopps." The blue eyes in front of her widened drastically before her paws clapped over her mouth. They did nothing to stifle the squeal of excitement that left her lips. Judith became a little concerned by how bouncy the doe had become. The stool behind the bar she had been standing was forgotten as her strong legs catapulted her onto the bar. Closing the distance between the two rapidly, the gray bunny had to suddenly move backwards to make space as Trisha plopped herself down, her fluffy tail resting on the bar while her legs dangled down in front of Judith.

"O. M. Goodness. You're her! You're you!" The bunny was so excited she was beginning to bounce in place. Her confusion must have shown on her face as Trisha suddenly clarified, her smile growing with each syllable. "You're the ghost bunny!" Judith let out a silent groan as she realized she was never going to escape the story of the supposed ghost while in that town.

Forcing her ears to stay erect, she gave the other bunny a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "As much as I wish I could deny being attached to that story, I do indeed own the manor." Though there was a certain flatness in her voice, it did not phase the brown rabbit in the least. If anything she grew more excited.

"I can't believe I am finally getting a chance to meet you." _Her enthusiasm certainly is genuine._ "Ever since I heard that someone bought the old ghost manor I've been dying to find out who, and imagine my surprise when it's another bunny, a _doe_ , of all mammals." She was a little taken aback at how much emphasis she put on the fact that she was a doe.

"Why would it have been so much of a surprise? Does can own property of their own. This isn't a male driven world anymore, Miss Rose." Looking rather amused, her eyes beaming with silent laughter, Trisha tilted her head rather enjoying the fact that the new owner she had been so fascinated by, apparently did not know the true history of the home she now lived in.

"Please, call me Trisha. I detest my surname. And I was not contesting your ownership of the manor. I was merely remarking on how amazing it was that a rabbit would buy such an abode." She paused, looking slightly abashed. "Where are my manners. Would you care for a drink, hon?" She hopped back over to her side of the bar and stood tall on the stool, ready to make anything the doe's heart, or stomach, desired.

"Oh!" Off-balanced by the sudden change in topic, Judith quickly ran through her rather short list of drinks she had heard of but not yet had the pleasure of tasting. "Um, Sherry Cobbler?" It should not have been possible, but the smile on Trisha's lips became even wider, threatening to tear from her face.

"One _Sherry Cobbler_ ," she snorted heavily. "Comin-coming right up!" The brown bunny could not stop giggling, having to resort to covering her mouth tightly to try and muffle the sound. Judith didn't understand what was quite so amusing. It was a drink she had seen her mother imbibe from time to time and she recalled the scent was rather pleasant. Trisha turned back towards the gray doe and placed a mug down on the counter. "There you are, Miss Hopps."

"If I must call you Trisha then I insist you return the familiarity and address me as Judith." Violet eyes winked playfully at the brown bunny before turning her gaze downwards towards her drink. She could not help but let a frown cross her face. She had remembered her mother's drink to have been much more colorful than the dark honey hued beverage in front of her. It also smelled quite differently, not thoroughly unpleasant but not something quite to her taste. "Are you sure this is a Sherry Cobbler?" she asked hesitantly, not wishing to offend the barmaid.

"That there is mead, hon." Judith looked back at the liquid with a grimace. She had witnessed her brothers drink it before and always giggled to herself at the awful faces they would make. Now, with the tankard sitting in front of her, the appeal to partake in such spirits fled her rather quickly.

"And the Sherry Cobbler?" Her words remained relatively hopeful that perhaps Trisha was simply teasing her. But the brown doe with the bright blues eyes shook her head merrily.

"Very few calls for something like that around here. I doubt I even have half the stuff I would need to put it all together." She gestured toward the mug in earnest. "Go ahead and try it. You might like it, you know." Giving the other bunny a skeptical look, Judith raised it to her lips before taking a sip. And immediately pursed them in disgust, the flavor a mixture of sweet and bitterness. She forced herself to swallow for fear of spewing it from her mouth all over the counter. Trisha could not maintain her mirth and began clutching her sides. "I should probably have said you'll like it after you make that same mistake a dozen or more times."

Her gray paw pushed the drink away, flashing a sarcastic smirk at the doe who was still rolling around on the bar, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I think I'll forgo the beverages for the rest of the evening." Trisha gave her a knowing look, her bubbly smile still ever present. Casually reaching and grabbing the mug, she slid it down the end of the bar without ever removing her eyes from Judith's.

"Cheers, Trisha," came a voice further along. Violet eyes turned towards the sound and spotted a wolf tipping back the mug she had just refused. Trisha apparently did not believe in wasting perfectly good spirits. Blue eyes crinkled with laughter at the shock on Judith's face at how she had been able to slide the drink perfectly without looking. She was about to tell her the secret, though there really was none she just wanted to see her expression when she made something up, when a hushed voice interrupted them.

"Did you just say you live in the ghost house?" The speaker, an elderly badger whose fur had long since grayed, had fixed Judith with a shockingly green eye. The tone in her voice was even, giving away very little, though the curled upper lip implied little that would be pleasant to the rabbit.

"I do live there, yes," she replied hesitantly. Though she was not affected by tales of ghosts and spirits and other made up nonsense, she should have realized there would be at least a few mammals who were bound to be outspoken in regards to it. She imagined the old mammal would accuse her of 'riling up' the dead or seeking to cast 'misfortune upon the village' if her novels back home were any indication.

"You will bring doom to us all!" Judith had to refrain from rolling her eyes in exasperation. "The spirits have been awoken and will surely devour our fair town!" The badger had stood, swaying a bit from her inebriation. No one paid her much heed, other than to watch her steps to make sure did not fall. The interest in her shouting however was practically nonexistent. The townsfolk were well used to the old lady's rants and ravings and this was not the first time she had brought up the manor.

A large orange and black striped paw suddenly fell on the badger's shoulder, though the touch was gentle. "Come on, Mrs. Catters. You need to be getting home. It's nearly dark and you know how your son worries about you."

"Yes. My son," Mrs. Catters murmured. "But...that bunny has moved into the manor! His ghost won't rest until he's had his revenge!" Being steered away by the larger mammal, she had no choice but to follow, not having anywhere near the strength she would need to fight back. At that moment the door opened and a large ram appeared. Mrs. Catters blinked at him before smacking him on the arm. "There you are, Simon! Take your mother home. It's dark soon and I need my evening meal before I retire." The ram looked at the tiger in confusion who merely shrugged and shooed them both away with a smile. The ram grimaced knowing he had somehow become the sacrificial lamb so to speak, stuck with escorting the mad old badger that evening.

Trisha had been watching all of this with amusement, a large grin permanently etched on her face. Judith was simply bewildered, never having expected this sort of outcry about her having moved into a house, though she suspected the badger was quite addled. She was distracted and did not see the newcomer to their corner of the bar. When she had turned back, away from the closed door she had still been staring at, she gave a small jump at the sight of the tigress looming directly over the brown bunny from behind.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you. I know I can sometimes have that affect on smaller prey." The cat tried hard to conceal her teeth while speaking and retracted her claws as far as they would go in an attempt to soothe the rabbit's fear. So confident in her assessment, she was a bit taken aback by the gray rabbit giving her a smile and shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I'm not a skittish mammal simply because of sharp teeth and 'vicious' claws. My parents might have been believers that all predators were dangerous, but I do not hold to those same ideals. Feel free to keep your claws out, Miss-?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I should have started with that. Not used to many new faces around here," the feline grinned sheepishly. "I'm Lylah. I own this tavern." Judith returned the smile, though hers with much greater confidence before holding out her paw.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lylah. I'm Judith Hopps." The tigress bent down to take the small mammal's paw, noticing how it was completely enveloped by her own. She gave the rabbit a mischievous smile before nodding towards Trisha.

"Yes, I heard. Our barmaid has quite a carrying voice. I believe no less than all of this bar, half the occupants on the next building, and at least a quarter of those a block over heard her." Lylah cast the brown bunny a grin which was quickly returned. "Trisha has a difficult time controlling her volume and enthusiasm, don't you _Petals?"_ The scowl sent the cat's way would have been enough to turn most mammals to stone, yet Lylah merely smirked, enjoying the hold she had on the little bunny.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, _Whiskers_. I did however hear Phillip about ready to empty his stomach over in the corner." Craning her neck, Lylah quickly let out an unladylike curse before leaping past the two bunnies and heading for the far corner where a rhino was seeming overly green. "I don't know why she lets him in here. Third time this week he's gotten so sloshed. He'll probably drink himself to death. Now," she clapped her paws together and turned back to the grey bunny who suddenly appeared apprehensive at how gleeful Trisha appeared. "I'm inviting myself over to your home for a sleepover."

While slightly shocked at how forward she was, Judith couldn't help but smile. _It would be nice to have friends here, and I suppose this is a good way to do so._ "A sleepover, huh? What are we going to do? Play games? Reveal some infatuations over a few of the local bucks? Whisper about rumors?"

"Nope." Trisha's grin turned maniacal. "We're going ghost hunting."

* * *

Once again, a HUGE thank you to ' **BlueLighthouse** ' for allowing me to add his OC, Trisha Rose, to this story.

My own OC, the tigress 'Lylah' from A Bunny CAN Go Savage, also gets to have a little spotlight on her. Go Whiskers!

Few stories I suggest reading:  
 **'In Between'** by _uomoape_ (Set between the end of the Pit and the graduation ceremony, it is very well written and has all the feels.)  
 **'Flames of the heart'** by _akanomie1_ (Firefighter Nick here to save the day! And save a cute little bunny while he's at it)  
 **'Wonder Bunny'** by _judithwildehopps_ (Judtih, Princess of the Amazons! Nuff said)  
 **'Safe Paws'** by _midnightopheliac_ (Warning, possible overdose of fluff)


	5. Chapter 5 - What is belief?

**A/N: The response for this story has been incredible, but I also have been seeing a call for more spookiness. Soon, my pretties. Very soon.**

On a personal note, I'd like to address a few of the reviewers. I have received several public reviews and a few PMs about the inclusion of Trisha to the story and how that move either _has_ or _will_ "ruin the story." For those who don't know, Trisha is an OC created by BlueLighthouse. She was invented for his story "We Just Call Them Nighthowlers." At one point, she forms a friendship with Judy that turns into something more when Nick turns her down. Because of a _temporary_ relationship Judy had with the flirty bunny, Trisha has been given a reputation that is undeserved. Because of this, some people believe that adding her to a fic ruins the entire plot.

I have worked with Trisha as a character for months. I even have her as a leading role in one of my stories. She can be written many different ways but contrary to what some of the reviewers have said, she has never been made into a 'tramp.' She is a bunny with a fun, optimistic personality. Loyal and trustworthy and will stand beside her friends no matter what comes along. Now, in case that doesn't help some of you, here's a little tidbit about _this_ story: Trisha has a minor cameo role for the last chapter and this one. She is not part of the main cast just as Lylah, my own OC, will not be. And if you still feel the story is "ruined" by an added character that I happen to enjoy, then I'm sorry you had to sit through these couple of paragraphs.

Now, back to the fun bit.

 **Disclaimer: I decided I needed to do some more research on ghosts. To truly understand how they act and feel. Accuracy is everything, right? Well, turns out that the Harry Potter section of the park doesn't have any real ghosts. I did talk to this 90-something year old man who was feeding the pigeons. Seeing how he was half in the grave as he is, I figured he was the safest bet.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - What is belief?_

Though she tried many times to persuade Trisha to reconsider, the brown doe made it quite clear that she would not be dissuaded from accompanying her back to the manor to conduct 'ghost research' she claimed. Judy had hoped to escape her when her bubbly traveling companion made a stop at her own home, but the thought had barely started her legs moving before the second rabbit had emerged almost instantly, a bag nearly as large as she was dangling from her shoulder.

"Are you ready to find your ghost?" Judith did not think the the smile on those lips could grow any wider though they seemed determined to try. She could not imagine the amount of excitement coursing through the brown rabbit, watching cautiously as she began bouncing from hindpaw to hindpaw.

"Trisha, I must confess that I do think this will be more of a waste of time than anything. I have not seen any ghost or had any supernatural experiences and I have resided there nearly three weeks. I imagine something would have happened by now. No, I'm afraid this whole 'ghost' nonsense was just a simple story said on All Hallows Eve to frighten some small children and it just blossomed from there." If she had been able to make see Trisha see reason, she suspected it was dismissed almost instantly as her smile never faltered and her eyes never lost that shine.

"Well that's what I'm here for! To bring this spirit from hiding and force it to reveal itself. Now, we have little daylight left for me to arrange my special items so we should hurry." Judith was torn between amusement and concern seeing her suddenly sprint down the cobblestone road, headed for the manor. For a moment, the gray doe wondered how she knew in which direction to go, however she soon remembered that it was something the townsfolk seemed to have a healthy fear, or at least respect, for the house and would therefore need to know where it is in order to stay far from it.

She kept her pacing at a gentle walk, wheeling her bicycle along by paw rather than riding it to make better time. It allowed her to think without being constantly distracted by the overeager bunny deadset on disrupting her home for the evening. It wasn't that she minded Trisha, in fact she rather enjoyed the companionship having spent most of her time in solitude, bar for the few conversations with Finnick and the townsfolk. No, it was that she was determined to prove the existence of a spirit roaming the halls of her manor that concerned Judith. She had spent several days trying to remind herself that all of the strangeness she had experienced were simply dreams and now there was someone that wanted to reveal that it could potentially be more.

Shaking herself from the unpleasant musings of possibly being forced to face that her own beliefs might be flawed, Judith came to find herself nearing the gates to the entrance way of her home. As she suspected, the barmaid was impatiently hopping in a circle waiting for her to arrive. A small part of her had expected Trisha to simply go around or over the gates, regardless of how tall they were, but the fact that she respected her property made Judith feel a bit more relaxed at allowing the doe access to her home.

With the sun getting low in the sky, the cobblestone pathway seemed all the more dark. While shady in the daylight, something Judith had begun to appreciate as it made the forest feel somewhat alive with the gentle breeze blowing the leaves and branches, at night it felt a bit more ominous. Shadows stretched in greater sizes and numbers and cast less of a warm feeling in favor of more sinister approaches. Judith, who had found it necessary to travel at night on more than one occasion, had never experienced the ominous feeling others had in the past and simply continued on as normal. Trisha on the other paw was torn between apprehensive and ecstatic. She felt as if she was being watched from everywhere, as if the trees themselves were spies and this excited her immensely. Perhaps she was dealing with far more than a ghost, she wondered.

Though the barmaid had snuck onto the property to see the manor in the past, this would be her first time she had ever been inside. She may have strong desires to find and see a spirit but those would never amount to her entering a home that was not hers, though she had peaked in through the windows on occasion. Trisha had reached the front stoop well ahead of Judith, bouncing excitedly while examining the door knockers while the gray doe put the bike away under the side balcony.

"Trisha?" The brown bunny, who was entranced by the fox head knockers did not appear to hear her and so Judith raised her voice, calling out once more. "Trisha." The spell appeared broken as the doe whipped her head around, the ever present smile still on her lips. "I use the side door over here." Nodding in understanding, she quickly bounded over, entering on Judith's heels.

The first thought that went through the bunny's mind was how extravagant the kitchen was. Far too large for any rabbit to use, Trisha wondered how the gray doe was able to prepare food at all with everything being so tall. It wasn't until she saw her climbing a step stool she had bought just for that purpose that she began to understand. Watching Judith wandering around the countertops reminded her much how she tended the bar and smiled slightly at the similarities. It took her a moment to realize she had been asked a question. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I was lost in thought. What was your question?"

Judith couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. "I asked if you would like anything to drink. I have fresh water from the well and carrot juice from one of the stall workers in town."

"Oh. No, thank you. I'm fine." Glancing around eagerly, she began poking into some of the darkened corners as if expecting the ghost to suddenly appear at being disturbed from it's darkened hideaway. After a few minutes, she cast a glance towards the other rabbit who seemed both perturbed and amused. "Can you please show me where some of the instances occurred? I would like to bring out some of my tools and see if we can't divine the truth."

"I told you, Trisha. They were just dreams." She sighed as her protestations were met with a dismissing wave. "Very well. This way." Judith was not sure what good would come of this. Either the brown doe would be disappointed, or she would suddenly find herself aware that she was living in a haunted manor. Nevertheless, she resigned herself to showing the barmaid around. Their first stop, at the doe's insistence, was where she first had been during one of her 'dream experiences.' It was quite important to Trisha that she should see them not as dreams but rather moments that her memory was trying to pretend to be a dream so that it would not have to face that which it could not understand. Judith saw the logic as deeply flawed but she humored her anyway.

Showing her the chair where she had first felt a cold touch was not simply enough, however. A brown paw had all but forced her gray body to climb up into the overly large chair while Trisha began rummaging through her bag. She emerged a few moments later, a pointed crystal held in her paw triumphantly. "Crystals are very important when dealing with spirits," she explained while circling the chair, waving it up and down through the air. "Because they are so pure, ghosts tend to find themselves sucked in and parts of their essence trapped within. This usually forces them to reveal themselves in order to get that part back."

Confident that the most the doe was going to find would be a tiring arm with as energetic as her waving was, Judith contented herself to sit back, wondering if she had just let a loony in her home. She had never heard of crystals being used for anything besides the strange occult rituals some deranged groups of rabbits would perform back in Bunnyburrow. Those mammals would often be avoided as they were afflicted with some deadly plague. "Um, Trisha. May I ask how you came across this information about capturing ghosts? Only I've never heard of such things and I'm curious as to where you learned to do so," she hastily added, hoping to come across as simply wondering and not being overly judgmental.

"Oh. Yes I suppose it would seem a bit odd wouldn't it?" She stopped her motions for a few seconds, eyeing the crystal in her paw in the lamplight. A frown creasing across her face, she began moving the crystal side to side instead, focusing solely on the side closest to the fireplace. "My uncle taught me everything he knew. He was a very famous ghost hunter out west."

"I see." In truth, Judith did not see. She believed in science and science had never found crystals to be useful for anything other than refracting light and creating certain kinds of bifocals until the method of using glass came along. She doubted very much that even if ghosts _did_ exist, Trisha's methods would make them laugh more than anything else.

After about ten minutes, Trisha finally decided that there wasn't enough spiritual energy remaining for her crystal to work. Judith wanted to point out that it had been a dream but ultimately closed her mouth, unwilling to dampen the bunny's spirits more. They then moved on to the piano where she described the music as being enchantingly beautiful but the keys had been covered in the same dust they had been for fifty years and that no one had been in the room when entered, the music having stopped just short of that moment.

The brown doe looked a bit more hopeful than she had at the chair and once more reached into her bag. Withdrawing a long forked stick, she grabbed something else from the bag and began tying it to the front prong. "Is that a...dowsing rod?" The 'Y' shaped stick held in Trisha's paw was something often called a 'dowsing rod' or 'divining rod' as it was used to locate sources of water underground. No one quite knew how the process worked yet some swore by it. Judith had never set much faith in them, as it seemed impossible to believe a crooked stick would have any way to locate water even if it were sticking in a pond.

"It certainly used to be one," she explained. With a few small grunts and a tug of her paw, she held the stick up triumphantly to show Judith her creation. "This is a 'Divination' rod." The gray bunny took a closer look at the object before having to force herself not to roll her eyes. A large chunk of rose quartz had been tied to the front end of the rod and she suspected she would get an explanation soon. And she was correct. "The divining rod sends it's energy down the forks until it reaches the end. It is then powered by the crystal and transformed into supernatural energy which can be used to locate spirits." She began waving the stick in the air, following close behind, at one point closing her eyes and nearly bumping into the piano leg. Judith felt bad for the doe, knowing she was not going to find anything there but was unable to dash her hopes.

They spent another ten minutes with Trisha poking the divination rod into every part of the piano, disturbing most of the dust as she crawled around on top and underneath the instrument. When this method also failed, her brown paw dove back into the bag and pulled out a large book and a pawkerchief. She crawled back on top of the piano and opened the book, muttering to herself as she went over several pages. Judith could see some strange markings in the book but she wasn't able to read the chicken scrawl all of the notes were in. The doe opened up the pawkerchief revealing a stack of cucumber slices. Judith wanted to ask what those were for until Trisha started eating them and she suddenly felt like a fool.

She scrambled up next to the brown bunny, careful not to step on the keys. She may not be much of a musician, but it was still a beautiful instrument and she did not wish to damage it. Taking a seat opposite of the other rabbit, she peered over the pages, hoping to maybe make some sense of it. Unfortunately, looking at it upside down was just as confusing as looking at it right side up. When the mutterings had stopped, Judith decided to inquire. "What are the markings and notes about?"

"Hm? Oh!" Seemingly broken from her trance, Trisha looked up in slight surprise, almost forgetting that the gray doe was still with her. "These are some practices my uncle created in finding ghosts. I'm trying to see if I'm using the stones correctly. I believe I am, but his writings are a bit garbled so I can't be one hundred percent certain." She flipped through the the last several pages while picking up the kerchief and holding it out to her. Fearing it would be rude to decline, Judith took a couple of cucumber slices and nibbled on them.

After a few minutes, Trisha glanced up towards the gray bunny though her eyes were unfocused, almost as if she was seeing _through_ the lapine rather than at her. "I'm doing everything properly. I'm just not finding anything." She climbed down, muttering to herself as she checked and rechecked her stones, turning them in different directions. She looked so downtrodden that Judith felt compelled to reveal a few more of her experiences in an attempt to cheer her up.

"There's been a couple more instances." Trisha turned quickly, her sad eyes now widening brightly. "They were definitely dreams, you need to understand that much at least."

"You will hear no complaints from me." Sitting down and pulling her own wrinkled and disheveled sheaf of paper from her bag, the brown bunny chewed sharp the end of a pencil and poised it, ready to write down Judith's experiences. She appeared so eager that even the thought of revealing her dreams to be transcribed down onto paper did little to dissuade her. So Judith began to recount them, starting with the first one back in the tavern. How she had recognized the upstairs hallway and the ballroom even though she had never set foot inside the manor at that point. Trisha had started scribbling madly, attempting to keep up in her very poor paw writing.

From there the brown bunny had Judith lead her around the manor, having her describe every part of her dreams and the corresponding places she had seen herself in. She also found the descriptions of the blurred paintings and reflections fascinating. The trip around the grounds, the grass gleaming by the full moon, gave Trisha her first sign that the ghost might be real. The patio, she claimed, contained a large amount of ghostly energy surrounding it. Judith hadn't been able to tell the difference between the past failures and this supposed success, but she was at least thankful she was no longer upset. They spent nearly one half hour examining the area, though the gray rabbit mainly followed the other one around. Trisha finally admitted defeat. She was still convinced there had been something attached to the manor, but she couldn't be certain there was anything that currently roamed the halls and floated amongst the grounds.

"Well I can tell you that I'm certainly glad you came, Trisha. I'll be able to sleep more soundly knowing that there are no spirits haunting my home. Maybe it, or even _they,_ saw you moving through the manor with your crystals and fled. If I were hiding somewhere, the last thing I would want is to be revealed." She clasped the doe's paw and gave her a beaming smile. "You may have saved my home, Trisha." At this the brown bunny looked immensely proud, though a touch of sadness remained as she had not been able to reveal the ghost.

* * *

The two had retired shortly after, the hour having become quite late. Due to only having the one bed in the manor, Judy let Trisha have the far side. As the bed was overly large, nearly four times the size a normal bunny bed, neither had any trouble with the other being too close. The fireplace was lit, warming the room and the two small mammals, making it very comfortable. The two drifted off to sleep relatively easy.

It was several hours later, though it seemed only an instant to Judith, that she awoke to a breeze flowing over her. She tried to pull the covers higher to stave off the cold, yet it seemed to seep through the blankets. Opening her eyes to see the window having become unlatched and partially blown open, she groaned loudly and rolled out of the bed. As tired as she was, she nearly stumbled falling the extra foot from the mattress to the floor. Walking over to the chair she kept nearby for just such a purpose, she clambered onto it and latched the window once more. Instantly the room felt warmer, though she still was a bit chilled. The fire was still burning, though it would soon go out and plunge the room back into darkness and cold. Still dressed in her nightgown and chemise, she put another log onto the fire and hunched towards the light and warmth.

She reflected on what had been quite an interesting day. When she had set out for town that afternoon, she never would have expected to make a friend who would turn out to be an amateur 'ghost hunter' will a peculiar obsession with her new home. She supposed in the town of Lunar Haven their would be more than a few mammals out there with addled minds, though for all of her quirky behaviors and _questionable_ hobbies, she still found herself liking the doe. If she could convince her to leave the stones at home the next time she visited, she imagined they would have a much more enjoyable time.

Her paws becoming warm once more and her face following suit, she began to straighten to head back to bed when a light gust of wind blew down the corridor outside the open door. Normally she would ignore it, another open window farther down the corridor not worth leaving the warm room until morning, however a second gust caught her attention. Her head whipped towards the door as her sensitive ears picked up what she thought was a word on the breeze. Glancing towards Trisha to see if it had been her speaking in her sleep, though she knew the voice was not hers, she was dismayed to find the doe in a deep slumber. Another gust blew by, bringing the faint trace of a word with it.

Judith padded over to the door, cautiously poking her head around the corner to look up and down the hallway. She did not see anyone, though with as many rooms as she had on the upper floors there were many places one could hide. She was not truly concerned that someone would be in the manor. The doors and windows on the ground floor were all securely locked and there had been no sound of breaking glass. Instead she decided it was her sleep fuddled mind imagining things, such as whispers on the wind. She was about to turn back to bed when she heard it once more.

 _"Judith..."_

Though it was a mere whisper, something she could not even be sure was real, the words flowed over her, producing a strong shiver that ran down her spine. The voice both seemed to be in the air and in her mind. No, deeper than that she realized. As if it was being listened to by her very soul. It was both frightening and exhilarating. Without even realizing it, she found her feet carrying her down the hall towards the open window.

 _"Judith..."_

Echoing all around her, the voice had risen in strength, though only a very small amount. It thrilled Judith to think that she might be getting closer to whatever it was that called to her. She still could not shake that it may all be within her mind, though for the first time she did not believe she was dreaming. For the first time she was inclined to believe it was real.

 _"Judith..."_

Her feet had reached the doorway that been opened by the strong breeze. Just beyond the threshold was the balcony that overlooked the garden and the patio, one of her favorite spots she had found in the manor. The view during the day was beautiful, the sun reflecting off the small pool near the edge of the forest making the trees appear to be on fire. Now, with the full moon overhead, a different beauty lay before her. All of her flowers glowed with a brilliant hue, as if the silvery light was gifting them a magical essence. Her paws reached for the railing, Judith wishing to look down upon the full garden from above. The moment she touched the wood however, everything below changed.

While still bathed in moonlight, the yard had glowed brighter as torches had suddenly appeared as makeshift lanterns. Several tables had been brought out onto the grass and laden down with platters of food and drink. Conversation flowed between many mammals who had all converged on the food the instant the plates had arrived. Several of the guests were milling around the patio, hushed whispers not reaching the ears of anyone nearby.

Judith wasn't quite sure what to make of it. It seemed to be quite like her other dreams, where she was a part of them but at the same she was absent. This time though she knew for certain that she awake. Would these then be considered dreams? Visions? Are they memories locked away deep inside? If they were, are they hers or another mammal's? So many questions raced through her mind. Questions she had no answers to. Questions that faded from her mind when the feel of two paws wrapped her waist from behind.

Rather than scare her, the touch was comforting. Welcomed by her body even. They had such strength in them, strength she had never experienced before. She had never been held so dearly, arms gently squeezing her small form. As she reached her paws to meet the ones that had just embraced her, she could feel they were much larger than her own. Considerably larger. The fur was coarse, long and bristly compared to her soft and silky paws. She could feel the sharp claws tipping the edge of each digit which should have frightened her. Yet it didn't. Even though she was a bunny, one of the most skittesh mammals on the planet, the fact that she was being cradled by the large, clawed paws of a predator did not fill her with fear or trepidation. She felt loved. She felt wanted.

Sinking into the embrace, wanting to feel a caress brush against her cheek, Judith laid her head back onto the chest of the mammal holding her...only for her head to hit nothing. She staggered backwards having felt the arms around her vanish leaving her body shivering in the cold air from the open balcony. Stepping up to close it, she gazed out over the quiet lawn. No tables. No lights. She ran her paws down over her stomach to her waist. _No caresses._

She shut the door and slowly padded her way back to the room, ready to lay sleepless on her mattress until the sun rose. Looking back just one more time, she thought she saw a faint outline of a mammal standing on the balcony just beyond the door, it's head raised towards the moon before it was merely smoke being taken by the next gust of wind. Judith laid back down on her bed, ears flopping to the side with a casual grace. She could not get the feeling of those paws out of her thoughts. They had captivated her. Made her feel something she had never felt before.

Complete.


	6. Chapter 6 - A need to know

**A/N: First off, we have a cover image for this story now! A beautiful piece by OceRydia from DeviantArt. It wonderfully captures the heart of the story and I hope you all chose to visit her page (ocerydia + deviantart + com) to see some of her other WildeHopps drawings. They really are fabulous.**

 **Second? There is no second. Just enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: So there I was. About to light the black flame candle. When a talking cat jumps out and says "Who are you kidding? You have four kids. Get out of here!" Well I took that cat and sold him to network television. You know him as Salem on Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Needless to say Disney was not pleased to lose their talking cat they genetically engineered for Hocus Pocus and Bette Midler wrote me an angry email, but it worked out alright I suppose. Still don't have the rights to Zootopia but I got enough money to put spinning rims on my lawnmower.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 - A need to know_

Though the incident of that night would have been arguably more proof about the possibility that ghosts might actually exist than Trisha had ever before heard in her life, Judith could not bring herself to tell the brown bunny about her experience on the balcony. It wasn't that she feared she wouldn't be believed. On the contrary, she expected she would be questioned thoroughly by the barmaid should she reveal what had occurred that night instead of letting the somewhat disappointed doe out the door the next morning. No, it was because of how personally it had affected her.

It had been just over a week ago that the incident had taken place and since then, barely a moment had gone by when she did not feel the paws on her waist and the coarse fur under her digits. She had spent hours each evening on that balcony, waiting for the moment to happen again, though it was in vain. The memory of those few seconds was all she had and they had haunted the young bunny from waking moment to her dozing hours. _Hmph. Haunted,_ she mused.A few weeks ago she would have scoffed at the idea of spirits, and indeed she had. She had flaunted her pride in being an enlightened mammal that did not believe in ghosts and silly superstitions the day she had purchased the manor. Yet now she found herself doubting. Doubting that it really was all nonsense. Nothing she had experienced seemed to correspond with tales of ghosts she had heard or read in the past, however none of it seemed to dwell in the realm of reality either.

 _Pianos do not play by themselves. Normal mammals do not dream of places they have never been with perfect clarity. Windows and drapes do not close on their own. And sights and sounds of appearing and disappearing mammals was_ not _something that occurred in this world._ While making the list in her mind, Judith tried to busy herself in the kitchen, readying a cup of tea for her breakfast. It was always something she fought about with her mother. A morning species they may be, but Judith rarely partook of solid food at breakfast time. She preferred to wait for midmorning before consuming anything. Her mother did not agree and would often force her to eat if she was able to catch her before the doe escaped the farmhouse.

 _Mother._ For the first time in a week, Judith's thoughts about the balcony vanished. Her head whipping around, she fearfully gazed at her homemade calendar pinned to the wall by the door. Circled in bright red was the third Saturday of the month. The day her mother and sisters were due to arrive in Lunar Haven. Today. Hanging her head at the realization that she would soon be joined by three other Hopps does for the weekend, Judith quickly drained her tea and headed for the stairwell, intent on getting dressed as slowly as possible in order to delay the inevitable. It wasn't that she did not like her family or their company, in fact she really enjoyed how close they were, she just was not looking forward to being questioned about her home as she had not informed them about the size of her new house or how she had been able to afford it.

Unfortunately, though she had spent nearly an hour browsing through her closet several times trying to put off heading to the train station, she still found herself on the way to town well ahead of schedule. She normally would spend a few minutes conversing with Finnick about his plans for the yard that day, if more for having someone to speak to rather than overly concerned about the trees and flowerbeds, but as she had seen fit to give him the day off with his grandchildren coming into town, she set off in silence, missing the small fox's nod and warm smile when she would pass by.

Normally she would enjoy a brisk ride on her bicycle into town proper. The wind blowing her ears back made for a most enjoyable time. However with her family due in later that morning, she would have to push it back which was not an enjoyable prospect. So it was by her own paws that she made her way down the cobblestone path out into the road proper. With how far away the manor was from the town and really most houses at all, it was not surprising to see the road deserted in her small corner of the town. Solitude however was perfectly fine for the doe as she enjoyed her peace and tranquility. And yet, as the memory of the touch around her waist surged back, she had a sudden thought that maybe being alone was not what she truly wanted.

Shrugging off the distracting thoughts, Judith soon found herself in the market square. As was the norm on her days off, the shops were already open and currently surrounded with customers. As Saturday was seen as the unofficial day to collect food for the week, most mammals would head in early to try and avoid the lines that would occur later. The doe had to shake her head at that assumption. She would always collect her food later in the day to avoid the lines that happened in the morning since the majority of the townsfolk arriving early all had the same plan and would unintentionally cause themselves that very problem.

Instead, she headed for the local tavern. It was still too early in the day for most patrons to be consuming alcohol, but Judith had discovered that the cook made a delicious breakfast quiche during the weekends that had quickly became a favorite of hers. It did not hurt that Trisha usually took the morning shifts on Saturday as well which gave her someone to talk to. The townspeople were nice enough, but they tended to keep their conversations short as they were constantly on the move. Trisha was much more accommodating though their talks always started in the same manner.

"So did anything happen last night?" The gray rabbit could not stop her eyes from rolling back, thankfully though the brown bunny had approached her from behind and missed the expression on her face. Ever since the disappointment with her overnight stay, Trisha had been desperate to receive any updates into the haunting of Judith's manor. She was still convinced something was going on in there, despite her protestations.

"No Trisha, nothing happened last night. Just as nothing happened the night before, or the night before that. If a ghost ever did exist in the manor, it's possible they fled when you brought your...tools to the house. I'm certain no spirit wishes to be revealed in case they were to be purged from their dwelling." Trisha seemed to mull that over while Judith dug into her breakfast.

"That seems reasonable. Would explain why my uncle seems to find so few ghosts. They flee before he can reveal them." Seemingly happier, Trisha resumed her bouncing nature, getting the few mammals in the bar refilled on drinks or food. Judith sighed in relief. She had come up with the idea of her chasing the ghosts away late last night and hoped it would help settle her friend's sense of failure. It appeared to have worked, though she knew Trisha would much rather have found a ghost instead.

Putting her fork down onto her now empty plate, Judith contemplated just sitting there and letting her family disembark from the train onto an empty platform. She was certain they would find her eventually, however it would give her a few extra minutes to dodge her mother's never-ending questions about her lack of relationships. She knew she meant well, but it was also very frustrating to constantly have to argue her point about _why_ she was not in a relationship. She wanted romance, mystery, true love. Not just laying back and producing an ever growing horde of children. It made her very unpopular in the Burrows but out here she could be seen as more than that. She might find a chance to experience all of what she desired. Once more a flash of a compressed feeling around her waist made it to the surface of her mind, though she quickly stamped it back down for fear she would react heavily, something she did not want to do in Trisha's ever curious presence.

By happenstance at that very moment, the doe happened to spy the clock on the mantle piece behind the bar where she sat. It currently showed as ten a.m. and Judith found her nose suddenly begin twitching. Bolting from her chair, she gave Trisha a quick wave goodbye which she only _just_ saw vaguely returned before she disappeared through the door, startling a zebra on the other side who was about to enter. The train had most likely already arrived and for three bunny does who had never set hindpaw outside the Burrows, getting off the locomotive and not seeing her waiting must be a bit petrifying.

Unfortunately she did not make it far before another familiar face caught her eye. One she had been needing to see yet always made some sort of excuse not to for fear of finally reaching the point of being unable to deny what she had fought so hard to refuse. "Catherine!" Surprised, the doe spun around quickly, her delicate hooves clacking on the uneven cobblestones causing her to misstep slightly. Centering herself, the deer swept her gaze over the small grouping of mammals in the market square before spotting a gray rabbit heading directly towards her.

"Miss Hopps. How wonderful to see you. I take it that you were partaking in Miss Amelia's heavenly vegetable quiche?" Having trailed her eyes in the direction the young mammal was coming from, she couldn't help but notice the tavern, and there was only one thing any mammal should be in there for this early on a Saturday.

"Catherine, Judith please." The few times she had run across the doe, Judith had insisted she call her by her first name, having long ago accepted that the mammal was more friend than casual acquaintance. Catherine tipped her head, a slight smile on her lips.

"Judith then. How are you this day? I only wish it was going to be a more beautiful one," she said with a quick glance at the dark gray clouds floating above them. The air was filled with the smell that came before a rain and the bristling of everyone's fur gave them all an indication that lightning and thunder were soon on the way. The bunny decided she needed to keep the conversation short as her family was still waiting for her and letting them stand out in the rain was rather poor form.

"I am doing well, though I agree the weather leaves much to be desired, especially as I have family just in from Bunnyburrow this day." Clasping her hooves together, Catherine made no attempt to hide her delight.

"Oh that's wonderful. I know it has been a while since you have seen them. I'm sure they must be excited about your new home." Though she tried to conceal it, Catherine still found it difficult to talk about the manor, being one of the many mammals in the town that believed in the haunting. Her few conversations about it with Judith had mostly ended the same way. One scoffing at the idea, the other feeling guilt at having subjected the other to unknown spirits.

"Well, they actually do not know. I wanted to leave it as a surprise. However, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Glancing around to see they were mostly alone in the small crowd, focusing especially on the other rabbits who may be able to hear them even so far away as they were. Seeing them distracted by customers, she quickly motioned for the deer to bend down so she may whisper quietly. "I must apologize for my earlier behavior in regards to our talks. I believe I have become convinced that the manor is indeed occupied by spirits. Specifically one spirit, though I am still ignorant of who that might be."

Eyes wide, Catherine could not look away from the sincerity on the young doe's face. "I-...I see. What if I may ask has brought you to this conclusion?"

"There have been some...happenings in the house. Things I cannot explain even with all my belief in the sciences. There has even been..." Judith paused, letting her voice trail off. She was not afraid of telling Catherine about her experience on the balcony. It just seemed, as it had with Trisha, far too personal to want to share. "Well, never mind about that. Just know that I am rather positive that you were correct, as is most of the town. I was hoping you may be able to shed further light on the story?"

This time there was no mistaking the look of apprehension crossing the deer's face. Hesitating, she noted the expression on the newest addition to Lunar Haven and found it quite earnest. She supposed she did owe the girl an answer, though she would need more time than she would be allotted standing in the marketplace. "I can explain everything that I know but I leave for my sister's home in Zootopolis this afternoon and won't be back for two weeks from now. Can you wait until then?"

Judith let out a small giggle. "I may be a rabbit, Catherine, but I assure you I have a fair amount of patience." Catherine gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing that she may not feel quite as intrigued or pleased once she learned the truth.

"Very well. I shall meet you on Sunday two weeks from now. I suppose we may as well start the day off right so if you would care to join me for one of Amelia's quiches for breakfast we can make a day of it." Judith could not help but grin at the idea of finding another mammal in town to spend time with.

"I would like that very much." Suddenly remembering where she had been going, she let out a shrill 'eep'. "My mother! Oh my. Catherine, I really must go but I cannot wait for our get together. Have fun with your sister, goodbye!" Without waiting for a response, the bunny left the smirking deer behind as she sped towards the station.

* * *

"I suppose you have a reasonable explanation as to why you kept your sisters and I waiting?" Though she knew her mother had every right to be upset, Judith could not help but roll her eyes. "I understand you live on your own now, however that should not prevent you from keeping to your manners." Bonnie Hopps, as the matriarch of the Hopps family, strode along beside her daughter, keeping her form straight and proper. Her sisters on the other paw could not prevent their eyes from wandering. All of the different species surrounding them as they walked through town on their way to Judith's home fascinated the two does.

Jessica, who was one of Judith's littermates and often one who took great pride in competing with her sister over even the smallest thing of consequence, was finding herself overly excited by all of the new experiences. Like all of her family, she had never traveled too far outside of the Burrows. She had only been to the next town over once to meet a buck her parents had wanted to impress upon her. Though he had been nice, she had found herself unattracted to the male and had returned home without a marriage prospect. Now however, her eyes were wide with rapt attention. Surprisingly, she was not finding herself staring at only the bucks as several of the different mammals seemed to excite her as well, not that she would act upon that in view of her mother.

Sarah was of as different mindset. While she too was fascinated by the cohabitation of so many different species, her interest was more of a professional nature. Like Judith, her desires in life stretched beyond the Burrows. When she had been young, one of the doctors in town had visited their warren to treat her brother who had accidentally eaten some poison berries. He was only sick to his stomach but the doctor had mixed up a remedy to help ease his pain. Though he was an older buck, the rabbit had not looked down upon Sarah as most in the town did for her fur coloring. As a four-colored bunny, she was seen as a bad luck charm to anyone who would associate with her. Instead of shunning her like so many others, the doctor let her help with her brother's treatment. Ever since then, Sarah had wanted to devote her life to helping other mammals and become a doctor. Now, surrounded by so many different species, she found herself intrigued by their many forms and how they were built.

"I'm sorry mother. I was having a discussion with a friend of mine after breakfast and I suppose I lost track of time." She decided to omit the nature of the discussion until later once she needed to explain how she had gotten the manor without wiping out her full dowry, not to mention the rest of the obvious fifty thousand or more coin that it was originally worth. Her mother had decided to forgive her daughter once she heard she had been late due to a friend. The fact that she had met and befriended some of the townsfolk was something the matron was happy to hear.

"How much farther until we reach your house, Judith?" Unlike her sister and mother, Jessica had not chosen to nap aboard the train, having been too interested in viewing the countryside they sped past. Since they had woken at an ungodly hour even for bunnies, the other gray rabbit was finding herself suddenly very tired.

"Oh we are not too far now. I live near the edge of town. It may be sparsely occupied out there but it affords me some well desired peace in the night." _Though I have not found much peace for the past week_ , she mused quietly. She continued to search for the mysterious spirit that shared her home, finding nothing since that memorable night.

The four engaged in idle conversation, sharing stories about what was happening back at the warren when they were brought up short in their travels by a younger buck that had emerged from the trees in front of them. Judith groaned under her breath, recognizing one of the few mammals in the town that she had become loathe to interact with.

"Why Judith, you didn't tell me you knew such lovely ladies. Are these your three sisters by chance?" His voice, though dulcet and wonderful to listen to should it belong to another buck, oozed of a failing attempt at charming the three does. Her mother especially was able to see through his pitiful attempt, frowning heavily and lightly tapping her foot. Seeing his words were not well received had the male's smile falter slightly before changing tactics. "Have you invited your family to finally meet your betrothed? Do I now get to meet those who would become my in-laws?"

At this the three Hopps does gave a start and quickly looked over at Judith, who was now glaring harshly at the younger buck. "Lucas, I will tell you this once more before I resort to taking this to the sheriff. I am _not_ your betrothed, nor am I your lover, your fiance, or your _mistress_ which seems even more outlandish considering that would require _two_ females to fall for you." Shoving past the flustered rabbit, Judith walked more briskly towards her home causing her family members to hurry along behind her for fear of being left behind in an unknown part of the world.

Catching up, breathing slightly heavier, Bonnie pondered how to broach the subject. "So...that young buck seems-..."

"Conceited? Arrogant? Rude?"

"Well, I was going to say 'interesting' but those work as well. Who is he?" Sighing, Judith decided she might as well answer, knowing her mother was not one to let this drop as she could see the wheels turning in her mind. Always playing matchmaker, she sent nearly every interested buck her way regardless of their social behavior or standing.

"That is Lucas. He is the town troublemaker. Since he has been denied by just about every doe in Lunar Haven, he has taken to ambushing me in hopes of getting me to consent to a date where he hopes to 'charm' me with his wit, lacking as it is. And before you suggest I give him a chance mother, I would like to assure you that I will never entertain the idea of allowing him to court me. The mammal is revolting in both his mannerisms and his hygiene, as I am sure you noticed as close as he was standing." Bonnie decided it was not worth upsetting her daughter further and let it go, preferring to enjoy each others company for the weekend.

Within a minute and a turn down the next road, they finally stood in front of the gates that protected Judith's home from just anyone accessing the path. Seemingly surprised, the bunnies watched as the gray rabbit pulled a key from her pocket and undid the chains holding the gate shut. They found it curious that she should need such a thing protecting her home but then again in the Burrows, theft and violence was relatively unheard of. A family could leave entirely from their home for weeks at a time and trust they would arrive home with all of their possessions undisturbed. Perhaps outside of their small town the world was much less trustworthy, Bonnie assumed.

The cobblestone path lined with marble statues lent even more confusion to the rabbits as the extravagance was not lost on them. Their shock at the wealth being shown was both amusing to Judith as well as causing her to grimace, knowing their would be many questions later, especially as they turned the last curve of the path to see the manor proper. The collective gasps from behind her at least turned the grimace into a smile. "Mother. Jessica. Sarah. Welcome to my home."

"You-...your _home?_ " her mother stammered? "Surely you mean that you work for whomever owns this and they let you board here?"

"I do not," the young doe said with pride. "This is my home." She could see the envy on her sister's face as Jessica realized this may be where their competition was going to be forever in Judith's favor. Sarah too was envious though her face did not quite mirror the jealously on her sister's.

"How on earth could you afford to purchase this?" Knowing exactly how much coin she had been sent out into the world with, Bonnie found it hard to believe that, while it was no small amount, it would be sufficient enough to buy such a large manor.

"Surprisingly the asking was only one thousand coin." The shock on the matron's face as well as those of her two sisters nearly had the doe giggling, though she managed to keep her composure.

"That seems rather suspicious, Judith." Jessica, never one to remain silent in a conversation, asked the obvious question. "Why would it have been made so little?"

"Well...it's...haunted."

* * *

Like she had been at the start, her mother had scoffed at the very idea that the manor was possessed by a spirit or spirits. Sarah had been curious but it was Jessica that gave her the most surprise. Her littermate not only appeared interested, but overly excited at the prospect that there might be a ghost in the residence. She had hounded her sister asking for details about things she had seen. If she had experienced any supernatural events. Judith was willing to tell her about the window and the shaking curtains, however she kept the dreams and the piano to herself. She especially kept the caress of her cheek and the paws around her waist quiet, knowing her mother would think her mad.

Eventually they had turned in after several hours of being regaled with stories of the farm and new business opportunities their father had undertaken. Sarah had a few exciting stories about some of her letters requesting entrance to medical schools. She had been granted several interviews in Zootopolis in several months time, something Judith was overjoyed to hear for her sister. Jessica meanwhile had been entertaining the idea of finding a husband, however none of the prospects she had lined up had come to fruition. She assured her littermate however that many of the bucks in Bunnyburrow were still seeking her paw and she was not one to turn down opportunities, not to mention, she whispered to Judith, a few dalliances along the way.

While the three does quickly fell asleep in the large bed, Judith found herself unable to sleep. She desperately wanted to so that if one of her guests should wake in the night they would not find her missing, wandering the halls, searching for the unknown in hopes of understanding. Of experiencing what she had such a short time ago. Yet as she tossed under the covers, she still found sleep denied to her. Her mind wanted to know but it was her heart that had her climbing out of bed. She felt the familiar ache once more, that of paws grasping her lovingly. She wanted, no _needed_ to feel them again.

Padding softly from the room, she stepped out into the hall before quietly closing the door. Though she knew most of her family were heavy sleepers, she did not want to rouse them if she could help it. Slowly moving down the hall, Judith headed for the balcony. It was always the first place she went to as the experience there had been the most intense. Swinging the small doors wide, she crossed the threshold into the chilling night air. The light wind was such a contrast from the shared bedroom, warmed by the other rabbits close by and the small fire in the hearth. Wrapping her arms around her body, she felt herself shiver. Perhaps now the mystery mammal would appear. Encircle her to keep her warm against the cold.

After nearly a whole half hour though she had to concede the fact that they would not be coming. She had stood outside for as long as she dared, the chill slowly getting to her and eventually chasing her back into the warmth of the manor. Closing the doors, she glanced back through the glass, hoping to possibly catch a glimpse of the form she had seen looking up at the moon, but nothing appeared. She would not find anything there that night.

Pondering if she might find something in the ball room instead, Judith caught the faintest sound coming up the stairwell. Lifting her ears straight up, she strained to hear more. She began to tremble as she recognized it. Hauntingly beautiful, the notes from the piano in the living area floated on the air to her ears. Her breath catching, she quickly looked towards the bedroom door. Though she knew her sisters played no instruments, the sight of the closed door still comforted her.

Intent on remaining as quiet as she could, the doe softly headed down the stairs, keeping her steps light and her eyes wide. After searching for so many nights, finally she may have some undeniable proof that it was truly supernatural events happening and not the degradation of her own mind. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, she tiptoed to the corner that led into the living room. Carefully she peered around it. As the room slowly came into view, she edged out further in order to see where the piano was.

A light gasp slipped from her lips before she could stifle it. In front of her sat the piano bench. A completely normal bench, though ornately clawed at the bottom of the legs. It was what was sitting on it that had her interest. Though as she quietly crept closer, she realized nothing was sitting on the bench, but was instead floating slightly above it. It was a beautiful mix of light and fog. Though the form was undefined, Judith could see the slight outline of arms stretched out towards the keys. The slow movements of digits across the surface left no trace of their passage except for the music that seemed to pierce her soul with it's beauty.

She should have been afraid. She knew nothing of the reality of the supernatural. Nothing of ghosts and unresting spirits. The very sight of it should have caused her to run screaming from the manor, leaving her siblings and mother to their own fate. Yet she did not fear the apparition. She did not sense a malicious intent from it. Instead all she could hear was the sadness in the notes. Of longing and loss that drew her closer. She watched while it's movements sped up, the tempo of the music becoming faster and faster until it reached the crescendo piece before quieting, drawing it to a close as the instrument silenced altogether.

"Who are you?" The words which she had meant to only say in her mind, slipped out as a quiet whisper. The transparent figure built of moonlight and mist slowly turned towards her. Still she was unable to give it a form. It only appeared to her as a silvery haze, a creature of gleaming smoke. Until it viewed her completely. The young doe gasped softly as her eyes found those of the spirit. They were the only thing truly real to her. Not a fabrication of wisp and light. No. These were of brilliant emerald with a gaze that burned into her very soul.

 _"Judith."_

The voice was as soft as a gentle breeze, much as she had heard the first time and it sent a shiver through her. She watched as the arm raised, her eyes widening as the form seemed to take a more clear shape. She could see the large paw, tipped with silver claws, reaching for her slowly. Everything she had ever learned told her to run. To flee the dangerous form before her. This was a predator. One that had been trapped between this world and the next for so long. Fear of what it might do to her, if it was perhaps out for vengeance, should have caused her great distress. Instead she stood tall and reached her own paw out, feeling an overwhelming desire to feel the touch once more.

"Please. Tell me wh-"

"Judith?" The rabbit's head turned sharply towards the sound, momentarily distracted. Whipping her head back around, the sight of empty air, of the silvery spirit no longer before her, filled her heart with a sadness and anguish she had not experienced before. Though it was not physical, she knew it was pain all the same.

"Judith?" Stifling what would have been a soft sob and wiping away an errant tear that had escaped her eye, she turned back towards Jessica. Her sister was rubbing her eyes sleepily and her fur was disheveled. She had obviously been sleeping before finding her littermate missing. "Who were you speaking to?"

Shifting her gaze back towards where she had last seen the apparition, now nothing but a darkened room, she spoke softly. "No one. Just myself."


	7. Chapter 7 - Stories and truths

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in the updates. I was focuses on finishing my largest story 'A Bunny CAN Go Savage.' Now I am back to putting my words to my other stories including this one. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm back in school. Haven't been to college in years. I don't even remember enrolling! I think Disney did it so I won't have time to try and steal the rights to Zootopia! Well joke's on you, Disney! I have plenty of time to-...Read 18 chapters by tomorrow?! CURSE YOU MICKEY!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 - Stories and truths_

The sun rising over the crest of the tree line illuminated the aging manor, revealing every flaw and crack along the walls that had stood in defiance of centuries of weather and neglect. The rays leaking through the open windows however, showed a much different sight inside with polished mirrors hanging and surfaces free of dust. Where the brick was cracked, the wood floors shined. A few missing roof tiles were offset by family pictures on the mantle. It was out on the balcony that a lone mammal sat, staring at the light now spilling over the lawn with an expression of longing so deep it would break the heart of anyone who laid eyes upon it.

With the departure of her family the day before, Judith found herself once again dwelling on the one thing that consumed her thoughts whenever she couldn't distract herself. Who was the mysterious mammal that haunted not only her home but also her mind? What was his connection to the mansion? His history? Why was she the one he showed himself to? Ever since Jessica had interrupted the one chance she may have had to gain answers, she kept herself so focused on trying to find him once more her head had been on a permanent swivel. Yet for all of her time spent on searching, she had yet to find him again.

She needed to know who he was. Needed to feel him once more. She missed his paws around her waist. Missed the feeling of her head resting against his chest. Just the thought of those sensations made her blush heavily, her ears burning as they turned nearly crimson and fell along her back. It was becoming more difficult as the days went on at who the mystery mammal was. She no longer saw him as a ghostly imprint of someone who once was but as someone who truly used to be a mortal being, one she desperately needed to find. To get the answers his presence raised.

While at her place of employment she had been able to find a distraction from her thoughts. The intricate cloth patterns she had been assigned to do was so complex it required all of her concentration. However, as the shop was closed on Sundays, Judith was forced to sit and dwell without end. Staring out across the yard was no real help to her situation either. The memory of that evening had proven impossible to expel from her mind. Where others saw trees, she saw tables and partygoers. Where some heard song birds, she could only hear music and laughter.

 _My lord I am going mad._ As if to agree with her, a stiff breeze rolled in forcing the young bunny to turn her head to the side. Thankfully it did not last long, however it was as she was straightening her chemise that she saw it. Just down on the yard. Not thirty paces off the patio beneath a tree. It seemed almost impossible to believe so Judith held still waiting for what she prayed it might be to reveal itself again. And answering those prayers, it did.

An incredibly faint outline of a swishing tail. She could not tell length, nor could she see what shape the tail was to give her any clue about what mammal she was dealing with, but her eyes were not deceiving her. Springing from her chair, she raced back down the hallway and practically bounded down the staircase, pausing only to snatch her robe and quickly wrap it around herself. Her speed was so great she would find herself falling were it not for her foresight to grasp the banister and use her own speed to round the corner quickly. _I will not lose you again, not when I am so close._

Concerned she may already be too late, Judith looked out a nearby window and was overjoyed to find that he had not gone yet. In fact she could now see what appeared to be two legs reaching to the ground, all in the shade of the large oak tree. Finally reaching the patio door, Judith flung it wide and tore across the brick to the tree only to be met with yet another disappointment. "No no no," she cried out, grabbing hold of a chair to keep herself from sinking to her knees in the grass for the specter had vanished, the patch of shade he had occupied gone with the shifting of the leaves.

 _Does he only come out in the darkness and in the moonlight?_ She supposed it was possible that ghosts had a fixed schedule or necessary factors to appear. Not much was known about them beyond silly superstitions (which she had to remind herself were no longer 'silly') and things of legend. _Could it be as simply as the sunlight causes them to disappear? Why then is he not always within the manor? If it was, or perhaps even still_ is _his home, why not occupy it all the time?_ Distraught over losing another chance to ask the ghost to reveal himself so soon after the last, Judith let out an unladylike curse, kicking a loose bit of brick into the woods. She jumped as a deep yip came from within.

Stumbling from the tree line where the chunk of stone had entered came a small fox. "Miss Judith, if you wish for me to replace the brick you only needed to ask." His voice, while shaking slightly, was filled with humor as were his eyes. The same sparkle of mischief she had come to appreciate was present within.

"Oh my! Mr. Finnick I do apologize! I had no idea you were in the forest or I would not have dared to do such a thing." Seeing the doe becoming quite flustered, the small fennec moved closer to grasp the young mammal's paw and try to comfort her.

"Miss Judith, it is perfectly alright. No one was hurt and so no one is at fault. I admit it certainly woke me up better than my morning coffee normally would have but it's a solid reminder that there are days when it's best to keep our eyes up and our heads down." Now," the fox bent down and pried the broken slab of brick from it's spot on the edge of the patio, "what is the cause of your distress?"

"Hmm? Oh please do not bother yourself with the stone. It is not a real concern for me if it lays there broken for another ten years. It's not as if I host too many parties, not that I think anyone would come to such a place filled with as much rumors as it is." While saddened at the thought of not being able to openly share her manor with the townsfolk, which she was sure would enable her to meet and gain further friends, the fact that she preferred to be solitary for most of her time helped to curb that sense of disappointment.

"That is not what I asked, Judith." His casual use of her name, such as she had not heard him use once in all the time he had worked for her, caused her to immediately snap her head up which was swiftly followed by her ears. "I know this," Finnick spoke softly as he tossed the brick back and forth in his paws, "is not what has you upset. You have never once been perturbed by the state of the manor yet you expect me to believe you are upset over a piece of broken masonry? What is the real reason you are upset, Miss Judith?"

Something in his tone, a gentle understanding of real concern, held her fast as she regarded the small mammal before her. Though her words to Lylah, the tavern owner, had been true about not fearing tooth and claw of predators, foxes still caused an uneasiness in the rabbit. Tales of old spun from her mother's lips at bedtime was enough to make any child apprehensive of red fur and deadly paws. Though he was not red, Judith still felt that Finnick should be someone that would make her feel nervous. Perhaps it was that he was much smaller or older than she was. It may have been the way he treated her more as a granddaughter, always looking out for her best interests. Whatever the reason though, rather than fear him, she trusted him fully.

Taking a seat on the stone, pleasantly surprised by the warmth the sun was granting it, she motioned for the fennec to sit as well. He did so on a small bench across from her, though a respectful distance away so as not to make the doe feel pressured. "I fear you would think me mad for revealing my current thoughts, Mr. Finnick. I know how you feel about this old house and the stories surrounding it." Unable to continue looking him in the eye out of embarrassment, Judith cast her gaze downwards and let her paw fiddle with the loose pieces of brick that had become dislodged when Finnick removed it.

The older mammal sighed before hopping down from the bench and slowly approaching the doe, ready to halt should she wish him to. Even with her sitting, his head barely reached above hers but he was tall enough to place a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Lass, I know you are a woman of great intellect. One who has braved a great many things that your family could never imagine if the picture you have painted of them is accurate. I fear nothing short of you telling me that you are not in fact Judith Hopps but instead a demon spawn from hell that has taken your place should make me believe you are mad." His muzzle, which had been formed into a soft smile, turned to a frown after a few moments. "You are not actually one, yes?"

His jest had the intended effect, getting a bark of laughter from the young female. "Have no fear, Mr. Finnick. Your immortal soul is safe from this bunny as I do not hunger for them currently. I shall seek you out if that changes. No, my current predicament is more grounded in the mortal plane, though there may be a bit of spiritual influence as well. I fear that I have become not only a believer of the ghost stories that are part of this manor, but that I am actually in one."

Sighing quietly, Finnick took a seat next to the rabbit, his smaller frame once again dwarfed by hers. He was not completely surprised. Many mammals believed in what he felt was superstitious nonsense. He thought Judith would be different but with the time she had spent in the house paired with the rumors and stories she most likely heard in town, it was bound for to let her imagination get the best of her.

"I know what you are to say, Mr. Finnick. You think I am addled. That I have let my thoughts run away with my sanity. I can assure you that is not the case. I will admit that there were times at first where I did believe it was simply my imagination. Then that I was truly mad. But then...I saw him." Noticing the change in her voice, the fox raised a brow.

"Him? How do you know the ghost is a him?" With the strong sunlight making it hard to see, he missed the blush spreading along the bunny's ears. "And what do you mean you saw him?" Most of the stories he had heard from drunken mammals or the more obsessed types such as the barmaid in town who were convinced they had 'seen' something. Judith however was the first he had known that had actually lived in the manor not to mention how steadfast she was against the nonsense. Whatever had changed must have been drastic to turn her into a believer.

Not want to divulge exactly what had been happening to her, Judith quickly sought to change the subject, landing on one of the few things she had been wanting to learn for weeks. "Finnick...I have not been around these parts for such a time to pretend I know the history of Lunar Haven. I would imagine you would have much more knowledge than I. Do you happen to know the history of this house?" Catherine would be divulging the information she craved in a week's time yet there was no harm in learning more.

Disappointed to have the conversation change paths as he sensed there was something more that she was not telling, he nevertheless let the bunny wander to a different, yet still connected topic. "The history of the manor. Well, I admit that my knowledge on that subject is limited as it was vacant before I had even moved to the town. However I do know some of the stories that have found their way around our quaint little village. Let's see...

"The story of the Lunar Haven mansion is very strange, if I may start there. I don't pretend to know everything but there are several instances that stand out quite clearly and are in just about every story mentioned. I have never learned who the original owners of the house were, nor do I think anyone in town would know either," his words struck a chord within Judith, remembering a vague mention Trisha had made when she found out a bunny had purchased the house, "but I'm positive Catherine would know."

"Yes, I am to see her next week to discuss it. But please, do go on. I doubt her version of historical facts will be quite as entertaining as your stories, Mr. Finnick." While his eye twinkled in delight, the old mammal kept merely a simple smile of appreciation on his muzzle.

"Yes, well, onward then. From the stories I have been told, one of the early events of the manor was one of tragedy. No one knows if it happened when the house was new or many years later. However every one of them tells the same story. A young married couple had retired to bed for the night when a jealous suitor, who had been rejected by the lady, breaks into the home and confronts them in the master bedroom. Intending to shoot the mammal that had won the heart of the mammal he desired, the unnamed suitor drew a flintlock pistol and shot at the male only for the wife to spring in front of her husband and take the shot herself." Judith's paws shot to cover her mouth with a gasp, her body now on the edge of the patio, enraptured by the tale. "So overcome with remorse, her husband clutched her to his chest and remained that way, even when the other mammal pulled a sword and stabbed him through the heart. He then left the home and was never seen again. The maid found the two lovers the next morning, slumped over together."

Feeling some wetness trailing down her cheek, she quickly wiped them away in an attempt to remain composed. "That is truly a heartbreaking tale. And you say that is true? How terrible." She felt one thing was missing however, something that she had been curious about and now was doubly interested in after hearing the story. "What species were they?"

"Ah, now that's the strange thing. No one knows exactly what species they were. I suppose no one knows if they were the original owners either so even if someone _did_ learn who built it, there's no guarantee that would be the right mammal. I have heard the stories multiple times. One time it was a wolf, another a tiger, a ram, a pig, a buffalo, and even a lion though I don't think a lion couple has ever lived in Lunar Haven."

"I cannot believe such an event happened right in my own home." She knew from Catherine that the last family had simply moved and moved quickly which is why the furniture was still there. Thankfully she also knew that the bed in the master suite was far more recent than a double murder taking place a hundred fifty or more years ago or she would not be able to sleep in there ever again. "Were there any more such tragedies?" Finnick pondered for a moment before shaking his head.

"I do not believe I have heard of any further stories such as that one. There are of course the hauntings that have occurred, but those were not so much tragedy as frightful." He met the bunny's gaze and couldn't help but sigh once more, this time exasperatedly. The violet eyes fixed on his own were practically giddy, her interest in the tales quite evident. "I suppose you would like to hear them?"

Her face brightening, she scooted closer to the edge of the patio, wrapping her robe around her tightly, letting it and the rays of the sun warm her small body. "Oh, yes please." Though he rolled his eyes, Finnick couldn't help the small smile turning up the corners of his muzzle. His employer, while young and inexperienced in the ways of most aspects of life, was a mammal that seemed to command attention one moment while she could also become as eager as a kit in the next.

"Very well. The first haunting, that I can recall not the first one that may have occurred, happened around one hundred twenty years ago. A family of sheep had moved in after the manor had been vacant for quite a few years, most likely due to the stories of the murders. The details are vague but most tellers all say that within a few weeks of having lived there, the family left in the middle of the night, abandoning all but the most intimate property behind. One of the porters at the nearby lodgings heard the father muttering about ghosts attacking his child. And while there was a young lamb, a girl about your age, unlike the frightened mother or the livid father, the girl seemed mostly confused.

"That story left the house vacant for another decade or longer until a new family of horses took interest and moved in. The father of this family was a pastor and he was convinced that his faith would keep them safe from the harm of any demonic spirit. That 'faith' lasted all of three weeks before the house was vacated once more. Same story as the first. A father who was frustrated and alarmed at having been unable to handle a spirit, a mother frightened terribly, and a daughter, again around your age, who appeared merely confused. This happened a few more times over the past century."

"Did these families ever say why they were leaving? What about the girls? Why were they confused?" Judith's analytical mind was grasping onto every facet of Finnick's tales, wanting for the curtains of mystery to open and reveal to her the truths.

"Besides the mutterings about ghosts and the way the mothers always clutched onto their daughters, no one ever said much about anything. Though there was one young lass, nigh on her twentieth birthday, about seventy five years ago, who did speak. She could not understand why she was being forced to leave. That started a lot of speculation, that word. 'Forced.' As if a maiden living in a manor occupied by a spirit did not _want_ to leave. It was then that some mammals began to suspect that the ghost that was haunting the manor was after the young girls. Some say it was a demon from Hades who was seducing young virgins to carry off their souls to hell." Finnick shrugged while sending the doe a playful smile. "Most often that's a tale we hear from the preacher when he's consumed a bit too much sacramental wine. The most common idea is that the ghost is that of a young male who passed before he could marry and so endlessly he seeks a bride. Far too melodramatic of an idea that, in my opinion."

"What do you believe, Mr. Finnick?" The tales were all quite wonderful yet none seemed to fit quite with what Judith had been experiencing. Though she agreed with the last mammal, that she did not want to leave the home either, ghost or no ghost.

"What do I believe? Well as I've said before I'm a mammal of little nonsense in what can and cannot be proven in this world. I believe that imagination can be harmful as well as inspiring. It all depends on who is doing the imagining. Old stories can make you uneasy before you even step foot into the manor and then in the dark you may simply give in to fears about ghosts in the night. I doubt very much that there is anything spiritual, ghosts or otherwise, in that house, Miss Judith."

Feeling a chill on the air as if nature either chided the fennec of supported him, Judith could not help but wrap up a bit tighter as the skies grew darker with the clouds. "And what of the last family? The ones who owned the house before I. What was their story?"

Pausing for a moment, the fox absentmindedly combed his paw through the long gray fur of the ruff beneath his chin. "To be honest this is where my beliefs and reality clash and are at odds. That is if I believe the stories, though they come from the mammals actually present at the time. Fifty years back another family, a large family of cougars, purchased the manor. This family however was much different than the ones who had come before. The father was a scientist. His wife a nurse. They were as 'no nonsense' as a couple could be in those days. They had moved into the house for several reasons. The most important, besides having many rooms for their seven children, was the grand ballroom. Now they were not the type to entertain, mind you. They preferred solitude. However the space was important to the father as he could perform his experiments and create his formulas in there without fear of it being disturbed."

Finnick paused in his storytelling to stand and stretch, causing a sharp 'crack' from his lower spine to echo across the yard. "Sorry miss. Old bones and all that. Now where was I?"

"Experiments."

"Right, yes. Sorry miss. Old mind and all that," he said with a wink while retaking his seat. "Now they stayed there for several months without experiencing any sign or sight of any spirit, which they had expected. They had not even bothered to tell their kits about the rumors of a ghost however they found out eventually from children in town. Fortunately they had raised their young cubs to be just as skeptical of superstition and the like. There was no sign of anything extraordinary happening. They lived in a remarkably unremarkable home. Save for one thing." Turning to her, he raised a brow. "I'm sure by now you can guess?"

"Well," she drawled out. "If I had to guess, based on the past stories along with this one, I'd say something happened with one of their children. A young girl near twenty years of age?" His deep laugh rang within her ears, but it was pleasant to hear and it was something he rarely did.

"Right you are, miss Judith. Their eldest daughter, a young lass named Elizabeth, was slowly changing underneath all of their noses. Before they had ever moved to Lunar Haven, she was an outspoken mammal, always interested in forging her own path in the world and never wanting to stay in place for too long. After about a month her siblings noticed a difference in how she used to be compared to how she was then. Her parents, so absorbed in their own work, did not notice or perhaps did not _care_ to notice that their daughter was acting strangely. Antagonistic became reserved. Outspoken became quiet. It was only when her mother attempted to take her into town that the girl began panicking. Started screaming that she could not leave the house, that she did not _want_ to leave the house."

Another gust of wind, this time stronger and colder than the last, swept across the rabbit who suddenly found herself freezing yet with no desire to head inside or end the tale short. "Was it...the ghost?" she asked quietly. He shrugged noncommittally.

"You could argue it was. Or that it wasn't as well. There were a few things that had appeared in this story than had the others, which could be due to the extra children spreading word or just that it was more recent. Either way it was interesting to hear more details being given. For instance this was the first girl who spoke about odd dreams." Unseen by the fox who was staring off into the woods, Judith's ears sprang up to full attention. "Dreams that she said felt real and would believe they were if not for waking in her bed each night. Then there were the apparitions. Music playing at their family piano while no one was there. Her parents tried to treat her for such delusions, giving her different mixtures of medicines in an attempt to 'cure' her. Mostly they helped keep her asleep though there were a few times when she seemed deranged that she would scream and cry out about paws. Cold paws on her cheek. A party outside that never existed. Poor girl."

The sadness in his voice had her looking, the wanderings of her own mind at how similar their two experiences had been vanishing. "Poor girl? What happened to her?" A grimace lined the old mammal's face.

"Being devoted to science, the parents refused to hear any of the stories from the townsfolk about the ghost. To them superstition was nonsense. Their daughter was affected by 'something in the home' they said. But they believed it was about something unhealthy in the old home. Maybe in the well water. When their homemade treatments had nearly driven the young girl mad, they packed up and left, leaving all of their belongings behind save for clothes and the like." He nodded back to the house causing her to turn and look. "Every piece of furniture in there came from that family, although I believe a fair amount of it was looted after the mammals had left. Supposedly they had some owed tabs in town that they failed to settle. That's probably why everything seems so large to you. It would be of a giant for me."

"I did wonder that, you're right. And it is all well quality, though I feel saddened to know my good fortune was only possible by the loss of a young girl's sanity." She wondered if that was what was happening to her. Was she becoming so obsessed that she would turn so far from the world? _No, I am not like that other girl,_ she thought to herself. _I may be intrigued, and certainly we shared the same experiences, but she had to hide it from parents that would deny her and accuse her of being mad, even going so far to drive her insane themselves. I am not bound by those same restrictions and so I can be free with my thoughts._

"Thank you, Mr. Finnick. I truly enjoyed those stories. However I fear that the sky did not for it appears to want to sour our mood." Indeed the clouds had come in and turned quite dark. The wind had begun to steadily pick up sending a few leaves their way, doing their circle dance as leaves tend to do. "I think maybe we should both retire to our homes for the day."

"Thank you, miss. I was just about to ask the same. I believe I can make it home before the rain falls." Helping her to her feet, he gave her a tip of his hat. "Good day, miss Judith." With a soft pat on the back of her paw, the small fox turned and made a dash for the corner of the house. Old though he was, she had to admit he was very fast on his feet.

Entering the house through the patio doors, Judith kept her robe wrapped tightly around her to try and keep in the warm. Closing the glass doors, she stared out at the yard, hoping to see the faint flicker of a tail again, though she soon admitted defeat in favor of making a fire and huddling close.

* * *

She was not sure if it was the howling of the wind outside, or the crackle of the fire dying down. Perhaps it was the flickering light, or the sound of thunder in the distance. Whatever the reason, Judith awoke from her slumber. After her talk with Finnick, she had attempted to make her day productive, but with the darkened skies and the torrential rain, her energy had been sapped early. Instead she had cuddled up on the couch sized chair near the fire and tried to catch up on her reading. At some point after dinner, she had fallen into a deep snooze, content to just stay in the warmth. All of that comfort and contentedness had fled the moment she opened her eyes. For directly across from her, in a twin of the chair she was struggling to climb up from her drowsy state in, sat the very figure she had been chasing.

His outline was still shrouded in fog, his body made of molten silver that had been tossed into the wind. But his eyes, his eyes gave him away. Even if there were a thousand more like him scattered throughout the house, none of them would be able to match the intensity and longing that came from those shining emeralds that held her gaze. Her lips suddenly dry, Judith snaked her small tongue out to wet them, desperate to give a voice to her thoughts. Before she could speak however, a low sound stirred from within the apparition.

 _"Judith."_

Whether the sound came from the ghost or whether it was made manifest in her mind did not matter. What did was that he was calling out to her. It was filled with loneliness and despair, as if all hope had been drained from it over a century which, she reminded herself, could be exactly what had transpired. Though her thoughts had been consumed by him, taking up every waking moment in her mind, she still found herself trapped by her nervous form, unable to move, unable to rise. The most she could do was whisper the one question she had been begging to have answered. "Who are you?"

If he seemed stunned or surprised by the question, he did not show it. Instead his paw had reached out towards her as the haunting echo of his voice spoke once more. " _Judith."_ When she hesitated still, the ghostly form seemed to almost slouch and let the undefined arm drop steadily. Though there was no sound and no face for her to read, Judith couldn't help but feel an intense wave of sadness roll over her.

"Wait!" she cried with renewed spirit. The ghost, who had begun to fade, suddenly stopped. His outline remained steady though a bit less bright than it had been when she had first awoken. Still cautious though she knew not why, Judith slid down from the oversized chair and began moving forward, keeping her eyes trained on his. Though they were only steps apart, to her it took a lifetime to take them. In mere moments that felt like years, she stood before the ghost who still remained seated, his outline wavering but his form holding steady. He appeared as if he were waiting for something. _And maybe he is. Me._ "I do not know you, sir. But I can imagine you are the one my friend spoke of outside?"

While still hazy, she could see the head nodding slightly. "So you have been here many years?" This time a small hesitation before his head dropped rather than just nodding. "I see. A great many years. And I assume you approached those other girls for the same reason you have approached me?" A change came across the ghost's form, one that she could argue appeared to be of a nervous shuffling.

 _"No."_

His answer had taken her by surprise. She had noticed a great number of similarities between herself and the maidens in Finnick's stories that she should not be shocked if she was just another in a long line of girls the ghost had spoken too. "In what way am I different? We are or should I say _were_ all the same age. All lived in this house. All experienced the same visions that I'm assuming _you_ gave us. So tell me, how am I different?"

He seemed to recoil slightly under her questioning, though her words had been curious instead of accusatory. He seemed to hesitate before letting himself fade further until he was merely a shadow. When he next spoke, the voice was still haunting and echoed just as much, yet it seemed stronger. _"Not the same. You...are strong. They...were not."_

"So you needed someone strong? Why would you need someone like that? Did one of us need strength to bear whatever you had planned? Should I fear being driven mad like the young cougar from before?" She could barely see him now and was unable to read his movements. But when he next spoke, though it remained much the same as before, she could sense an underlying sadness to his words.

 _"I did...not do that...to her. I am not a monster. I never...made anyone see...things. They did that...on their own. Do not ask me how...I do not know."_ She could tell by the way the shadow moved that he had left the chair and had headed towards the fire. _"I have not felt the warmth of the fire for so many lifetimes."_ His words were coming stronger now. Still an echo but without the pauses as if he were straining against the tide. _"I would not hurt you, Judith. If you wish I will never appear to you again."_

Watching the flames flicker through his ghostly form, Judith considered his words. Truly he had been there for all of the stories Finnick had told, but perhaps they were not all as truthful as they would appear. When have stories told in taverns ever been honest, she asked herself. When he had spoken of the others she had sensed a sincerity in his words. And just then, when he gave her the choice of whether he should stay or go, she had sensed that same sincerity. She believed his words and so she would believe in him. For now.

"May I touch your cheek?" Silence was all that greeted her and, for a moment, she felt she had overstepped her bounds. However, the shadow in front of her began to brighten, a form filling in that faint outline to once again appear as if wind made liquid and silver turned to air. Hesitantly she stepped forward and reached up. She was just shy of the height she needed but before she could find something to step on, he bent downward to her. Slowly, she moved her paw towards the side of his face, his features still unable to be seen but his eyes captivating her. When she expected to feel fur beneath her outstretched paw, she was shocked when it went right through the edge as if it was made of smoke. The icy stab through her flesh made the young doe cry out before yanking herself free. Before she could step back, his own arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, his form now as solid as hers.

Dragging her paw up to his cheek, he pressed it closer. Shutting her eyes tight against the cold, she waited for the pain to once again wash over her. Instead a warmth beneath her paw found her opening her eyes, the deep violet irises fixated on her fur touching what could only be his cheek. _"I would never hurt you, Judith."_

As she explored his cheek, his own paw reached up and stroked hers. The touch on her fur caused the doe to turn her head into the caress, nuzzling his paw gently. He did not feel like a normal mammal would, which was a truly odd sensation, but it did not stop her from enjoying his touch. The moment was gone all too soon. Feeling him withdraw, she opened her eyes to watch as his form slowly began to fade. _"The hour...draws late and my...strength is nearly gone. Rest...Judith. I will...come back...soon."_ Taking a step towards the apparition, Judith could only watch in despair as his form faded completely. That is until the softest touch, what she could pretend to imagine was simply a light breeze floating through the room, pressed against her lips.

 _Did... was I just kissed by a ghost?_


	8. Chapter 8 - Intangible love

A/N: These chapters just keep on flowing! I'm loving writing this story and I'm loving the response you all have had to it. Here is where the story telling gets interesting. While this version on FFN is borderline suggestive 'T', the other version on AO3 gets _much_ more intimate. So feel free to check it out if that sort of thing interests you. (Profile name 'foxinthehenhouse')

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any fluff related overdoses or medical conditions that may stem from reading this story.

* * *

Chapter 8 - Intangible love

 _She could sense movement within the room, yet peering into the heart of the darkness that surrounded her revealed nothing. Her eyes were not meant to pierce into the shadows and lift the blanket of night that the mammal near her was using to hide themself. Instead she raised the tips of her ears high, letting them turn to and fro while they pinpointed the area where the mystery mammal might be._

 _The sharp crackling of twigs at the foot of her bed was strange. 'There would be only one reason to hear such a sound in my bedchamber in the night,' she thought. Her suspicions were soon proved correct when the snapping of wood faded in favor of a small light flickering over the foot board. Raising herself up just high enough to peer over the edge without making her whole head lift itself from the pillow, she caught a glimpse of a blurred figure kneeling on the hearth, tending to a fire that was growing in size steadily._

 _The warmth from the small blaze slowly drove out the cold that the night always brought to her room and she snuggled down deeper into her blankets. Her eyes no longer sought out the light, but instead the mammal who had straightened up and stood tall over the flames. His form seemed to waver in the firelight, his edges twisting and dipping, almost as if a haze surrounded him. A devious fog meant to conceal his true nature from her mind._

 _It mattered little to her. The form did not need to be complete for her to know this mammal. He was one she couldn't imagine being without in this life. The one who had guided her with a patient paw. Who had spent countless days showing her more of the world than she imagined existed. The one who she now called out to with a beckoning paw._

 _'His eyes. So intense. So burning,' she thought to herself, unable to tear away from the brilliant emeralds staring down at her. 'I know these eyes.' Her inner musings twisted and faded as if smoke blown on the wind as the mammal placed his paws on the bed, one on each side of her and slowly crawled upwards. He was so much larger than her that he threatened to envelop her fully if he so wished it. It was a thought that never failed to cause both fear and excitement to course through her body, a potent mix that served to drive her mad with longing._

 _With his paws now pressed on either side of her ears and his knees brushing against her outstretched toes, she reached up and tenderly stroked his cheek. Some would say she was a fool to let herself be taken by a predator, for that is what he was, a predator looming over her small figure, with claws and fangs ready to devour her in an instant. Yet she knew that for all of his bravado and the mask he showed to others, he was gentle and kind. As if to prove that to herself, she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to the beast while softly pulling his muzzle towards her._

 _Though she could not see him, she had no difficulty sensing when his jaws opened, for the hot breath that escaped to tickle her fur had her shivering in delight and anticipation. The long wetness of a tongue sliding along her neck, the thought that he was tasting her flesh, caused a gasp to slip past her lips. Holding as still as possible, she couldn't help but let out a whimper of need when a fang grazed her skin. Pulling him in tighter, almost begging him to continue, she let out a low moan when two rows of razor sharp teeth closed on either side of her neck._

 _Cooing into the other mammal's ear, she softly stroked the coarse fur of his neck before sinking her paw deeper into the incredibly soft fur beneath. Slightly increasing and decreasing the pressure on her skin, he moved one of his arms down to stroke along her cheek while using the other to continue supporting his body over hers. Feeling his thumb caress over her fur, she went to nuzzle into the palm but a low growl and a small jerk at her neck reminded her where she currently was. Not wanting to be released, she relaxed her body and sunk deeper into the bed._

 _Far too soon for her liking, she felt the teeth disappear, yet she was not abandoned. Instead, they found their way back to her neck, this time nipping softly eliciting soft moans. Two small paws reached out to grasp his cheeks and gently pulled him higher until their eyes met and their gazes held. Knowing what the other wanted, both of them closed the distance and let their lips meet..._

Bolting upright, Judith found herself gasping for breath. Pressing a paw to her lips, she could almost feel her dream as if it had been real. As if she had embraced the mammal right there in her own bed. Images stirred in her mind, a paw caressing her cheek while hers stroked unbelievably soft fur beneath a rough exterior. Jaws closing on her neck tenderly which soon became gentle, almost loving nips. She shivered at the thought of what might have been should she have woken to find it was waiting for her in the real world as well.

Chancing a look at the fireplace, she was almost disappointed to see it unlit. She knew nothing had truly happened, yet there was a burning desire still raging within her that wished it had. She had never known the touch of another and certainly had not experienced a kiss before. _Unless what I felt the day before last was indeed..._ Quickly she shook her head, banishing those thoughts to the wind. _My first kiss would not have been with a spirit._

Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed, Judith grabbed her robe in an attempt to protect herself from the cold of the morning. It was one of the few annoyances she had found in owning a large home. Without roaring fireplaces throughout the manor, it tended to be rather chill in the early morning and late nights, especially with fall ending soon and winter on the way. She did not fear she would see a great deal of snow as it was an uncommon thing to experience this far south, but the temperature still did fall enough to make the nights uncomfortable.

 _All the more reason to perhaps find a warm body to share my bed with come the end of the season._ Perhaps that was what her dreams were about. A desire to settle down now that she had found a home of her own. But with every image of a buck that came to mind, they would all inevitably change into an undefined smoky form. Of course the one in the night had not been a total stranger. _Those eyes were all too familiar._ It was disconcerting to think she was placing a spirit into her dreams in such a manner, though it had felt so... _right_ when she reflected upon it. _He's a predator. I cannot be thinking these things about a predator, let alone a ghost of one._

Realizing how absurd that would sound were she to voice it out loud, she grabbed her ears and pulled them over her face. "I am losing my sanity being in this place. Ghosts are real, hauntings are true. Everything I thought I knew about this world is steadily being turned on it's head."

Stepping over to her full length mirror, the doe closely gazed at her reflection. Noticing the slight tremor in her paws and the dark circles beneath her eyes, Judith quickly sat down, crossing her legs and leaning over, head now in her paws. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

No more than an hour later saw a gray rabbit entering the tavern in the town square. It was rather early for most mammals, even if it had been a weekend, and she found herself alone save for a panther asleep in the corner, several empty and tipped over mugs surrounding him. Hopping tiredly up onto her usual stool, the doe tried to keep her forehead from falling onto the countertop.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Ghost bunny." The deep and cheerful voice, something surprising for being only a bit past dawn, had Judith lifting her head to meet a pair of amused amber eyes. "I thought rabbits were normally chipper at this time of day, but I must say dearie you seem to have one paw in the grave."

Judith forced herself to suppress a groan. Lylah was a very kind mammal. Always keen to help other mammals and would graciously offer a mammal her own bed before forcing them out onto the road. However she could also be very blunt and would not hesitate to point out certain things, Judith's appearance obviously one of them. "Yes, I am afraid my sleep has not been of the best quality as of late. Would Trisha happen to be here? I know it is early but I was hoping to speak with her."

"I'm afraid she isn't due in until this afternoon. She normally doesn't work in the mornings unless it is the weekend. She can not stay away from the chef's breakfast cooking on Sundays," the tigress winked. "Maybe I could be of some help? I may not be quite the conversationalist that rabbit is but I certainly know how to listen. A bar owner tends to have some of the best advice giving skills in the lands." Pouring the doe a tall glass of carrot juice, she sat down behind the counter. "So little bunny. What is causing you so much stress that you find yourself unable to sleep and instead has placed you inside my tavern so early this morning?"

Though she was not overly thirsty, Judith quickly drank half of the juice. It served to relieve her parched throat as she had skipped tea that morning and also gave herself some time to think on her answer. She did not want to reveal to the tigress about her ghost troubles. While Lylah was nice, Judith doubted she would be a believer in the stories of the spirit of the manor. Not to mention how _personal_ those stories had become.

"I...am not quite sure," she managed to speak, though quite feebly. She could tell the tigress did not believe her for a moment, but beyond a raised brow she said nothing, letting the rabbit continue. "I suppose it could be the stress from my work. We have been sewing new costumes for the city's opera house and it requires very careful work to be done. It can be rather tiring." It was not the greatest lie she had ever told, yet it sounded possible even to her. Lylah still did not give any outward appearance of believing it but she did not accuse her of being false either.

Eventually, after eyeing the bunny for several minutes quietly, the feline spoke. "Well, work can be quite tiring on occasion, and not sleeping because of the stress from it only makes the cycle worse each time it goes 'round. Though I have a feeling your employment may not be the true cause. Would I be close to the truth if I were to assume this was to do with your home?"

Hesitating, but only for a moment, Judith bowed her head in submission. "Yes, you would be. I cannot go into it. I was hoping Trisha was here this morning so that I may converse with her. It's not that I don't appreciate speaking with you, miss Lylah," she hurriedly added, "but with Trisha's belief in the ghost of the manor it is easier to talk with her."

"I see." Cocking her head in contemplation, Lylah grabbed a mug and filled it with cool water for the bunny, seeing her becoming slightly melancholy. "I did not realize you were a believer in the old legend either, miss Judith. Something has changed, I presume?"

Staring into the mug, the rabbit did not even realize her words had left her inner thoughts. "More has changed in days than in my entire life." Tipping the drink back, Judith made sure to get every last drop of water all the while being under the concerned gaze of the tigress. "Perhaps I will go see if Trisha is awake yet. I could do with another doe's opinion of my problem. Thank you for the water and the ear, miss Lylah. I shall see you on Sunday."

With that, the bunny was gone, the door swinging shut behind her. Staring after her, thinking deeply as she caught the last image of a fluffy tail going out the door, Lylah wondered what could have happened to have shaken the doe who seemed so strong willed when she first met her. _Could the tales actually be true?_ Shaking her head, she quickly admonished herself. _Do not be ridiculous, Lylah. There are no such things as spirits. The bunny is simply having a delayed transition in her life. Perhaps she misses her family. Yes, that must be it._ But as she cleared the mug and wiped down the counter, she couldn't help but feel a cold tingle up her spine.

* * *

Though her species was normally early risers, especially the country bunnies who are bred to be farmers for the most part, Trisha Rose was never quite like other rabbits. Far more comfortable working during the evenings and sleeping through the sunshine, the mornings were something to be avoided as if she would turn to dust, like the vampire legends of old. So when a loud knock came on her door, the young doe groaned in misery and pulled her covers high, praying that the offending mammal would depart.

When the knock came once again, the brown bunny covered her eyes with her paw and flung away the covers. _I have completed one half of what I need to accomplish. Please let whoever is outside not be worth the second half and I may get back to sleep._ "Who is there?"

"It's me," came the muffled response. "Judith Hopps." Letting out a loud groan, Trisha slapped her free paw on the mattress in defeat. _The_ one _mammal I would get up for these days and she is the one mammal who shows._

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, though not without a great amount of groans and yawns, she slipped her feet onto the carpet quickly to protect herself from the cold wood floor. "One minute, Judith." Pulling on her slip, and spending a minute to re-stoke the fire, she slid on her robe and tied it tight. While very comfortable, the wool having been treated until it was very smooth but still warm, it was a favorite of hers in the morning. However with it ending just at her knee, it did very little for her legs this time of year. Nevertheless she headed down the hall of her one floor abode to where her friend was waiting.

"Do what do I owe this pleasure so _early_ in the morning, miss Judith?" Catching sight of the doe's overly tired face, Trisha's exaggerated tone of amusement and sarcasm quickly became one of concern. "Oh sweetie, are you alright? You look as if you could fall asleep on your feet. Here. Come inside." Helping her friend cross the threshold, she led her into the parlor and sat her down on the couch. Making sure the bunny was comfortable, she then left her momentarily to build a fire in the sitting room. Soon the were crackling flames licking the sticks gathered around them and the room began to gradually warm.

Hopping up onto the furniture next to the gray doe, she quickly snuggled up to her, helping to warm them both until the fire could take over. Judith also looked like she needed someone to lean on right then. After a few minutes of silence, Judith finally pulled back and sat up against the arm of the couch, tightening her arms around her knees as she pulled them close to her chest. It was the most vulnerable Trisha had ever seen her. "What happened, Judith? What has upset the fearless ghost bunny." Judith couldn't help but wince slightly at the mention of the spirit, something Trisha did not miss.

"Did something happen at the manor? Are you afraid of the house?" Lowering her voice and glancing around, though there was no one around, she whispered quietly, "was it the ghost?" Again the minor flinch did not go unnoticed yet this time she took in a deep breath afterwards, steeling herself to speak.

"You could say there has been a... _development_ since we last spoke about this." The hesitation in her voice had Trisha more than interested and she shuffled forward slightly until her knees were almost grazing the gray rabbit's foot. "I truly do believe there is a spirit in my home." Though she knew she should take the admission much more seriously, Trisha could not help but let out a squeak.

"What caused this sudden reversal? Only a few days past you were trying to convince me that the ghost must have fled to spare my feelings. No, no," she started, seeing the bunny look up in alarm, "I put the pieces together that night, realizing that I may have come across too strong in my desire to find the ghost and that you were placating my obsession to be a good friend. But that brings me back to my original question. What has happened recently?"

Now it was time for Judith to bare all, though it frightened her greatly. However, she knew if there was any one mammal in the whole town that she could speak to and have them believe her, it was the brown doe in front of her. "It was not something recent that made me believe. The recent events have only started causing me this distress."

Recounting her story to her friend took some time, yet she seemed to listen with rapt attention the entire tale. The dreams from the very beginning, even the intimate details about the fangs around her neck while dancing in an empty hall with an invisible partner, or being brought onto the grass only to feel the bite once more. The comforting hold on her hips while on the balcony and the cold touch on her cheek near the fire. Even the night where her family had stayed in her room and she found the spirit playing the piano.

When she reached the day Finnick had told her the stories, Trisha had squealed with excitement as Judith spoke of the ghostly form and the words spoken to her. Of how he had been there for so long and how he had never encountered someone as 'strong' as she was, though they both were still mystified by what that could mean.

It was as she started to talk about the night before into that morning that Judith had difficulty speaking. Never before had she discussed something so intimate, but as it was the cause of her current discomfort, she needed to speak to someone, and not only was Trisha her friend, but as a fellow doe she would be far more understanding of her dilemma. And so she opened up and told her everything.

"Well, Judith. I must say that seems like a rather _interesting_ dream." For one who was versed in many aspects of romance, even she found herself blushing a bit at how descriptive Judith's dream was. And for her to remember everything hours later told her much. "Do you think this dream was like the others? And that they are memories and not just your imagination?"

"I do not know. That's what concerns me. If they are memories, then whose are they? They most assuredly are not mine. Is the ghost sending them to me? Is it drawing me into them so it can use me? My body? My soul? What does this _spirit_ want from me?" Seeing her friend becoming overwhelmed, Trisha stretched out her arms and encircled the doe, bringing her closer to hold her tight, Judith's cheek now resting on her shoulder.

"Do you believe it means you harm? From what you have told me it has been more kind than cruel. Has the ghost given you reason to fear it?" When said that way, Judith could not help but feel slightly ashamed.

"No. No he hasn't," she whispered quietly. The fact that she had referred to the ghost as male, though Trisha knew that from the descriptions and the dreams, made the doe's brow raise.

"He?" Glancing up in confusion, Judith cocked her head silently asking the other bunny what she meant. "You said 'he' hasn't. Before you kept referring to the spirit as 'ghost' or 'it'. Now you are calling it a 'he.'" Seeing the doe turn her head, Trisha could almost consider it as meaning she was thinking heavily, yet the tell-tale signs of the fur beneath her cheeks reddening and the tinged inside of her ears said otherwise. "Miss Judith. Are you sweet on a ghost?" Trisha said with a smile.

"N-no. No I most certainly am not." Scoffing at the very idea of that reality, Judith quickly attempted to banish those suggestions from the room. "I am just...disconcerted by these dreams or whatever they may be." The brown doe looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"Okay sweetie, if you say so." Grabbing both of Judith's gray paws in her own, she held them tight in a reassuring and loving manner. "I fear my only advice may be the very thing you want to avoid doing, but I believe you need to confront your ghost and ask him about these dreams. I know you do not want to, but without answers you may not be able to stay there for much longer without losing a part of yourself."

* * *

Having spent the remainder of the day with Trisha, it was almost supper before Judith found her way up the meandering path that led to her home. Each day the arches over the second story windows brought her joy upon arriving home. The sun setting just beyond the crest of the roof gave off a sense of beauty greeting her at the end of each day. Yet now she found herself hesitating. It was not that she was afraid of the ghost. No, nothing so simple. Judith feared nothing in that house, spirit or not. No, what she feared was in herself. A fear that perhaps she wasn't quite as strong willed as she believed, for the dreams were indeed changing her. She was now drawn to the manor even more than when she had first arrived in Lunar Haven, and she knew it had nothing to do with any supernatural beings.

Stepping through the side door, she moved as quietly as she could, taking care to avoid any loose boards beneath her feet. It was not to somehow escape the ghost's notice as a spirit does not require conventional senses. Judith was instead attempting to hear any sound throughout her home that could tell her if the ghost had materialized. Yet she was met with only silence.

She questioned herself on why such a realization should cause her to feel a profound sense of disappointment, however she refused to answer. It would either be a lie or the truth that she gave herself and she did not know which one she feared more. _The choice should and_ will _be neither in this case. I have no desire to confront any of these rampant emotions. It is utterly ludicrous. And yet..._ She could not bring herself to completely dismiss those feelings raging within her. _That shall be my downfall..._

Having finally reached the main foyer, Judith decided dinner was not in her best interest that night and so she fled up the stairs and into her room. She quickly changed into her chemise for the evening was growing cold, but she carefully began a new fire for the night. _'Never rush a fire,' right father?_ Remembering the simple campfire rules her father and brothers would teach her while out on their monthly camping trips she began to smile, one of the few she had presented all day. And it did not go unnoticed.

 _"You are even more... beautiful when you... smile, Judith."_ Nearly leaping from her seat, Judy quickly glanced to her side before catching the sight of the ghost. Once more he was if the heat rising off the road on a summer's day. Vague in outline and wavering as if the candle to a flame. A single puff of air and he would vanish.

"And what would you know of my beauty, spirit? You are, or at least _were,_ a predator." Though she could barely see any form to the ghost, she somehow knew those words had caused him to stiffen. "How do you claim to know what is deemed beautiful to rabbit kind? I am, perhaps at best, drab when compared to my sisters and only a prospect due to my family's wealth. So pray tell, spirit. What do you know of my kind that you would assume I am beautiful?"

If the silence that fell was deafening to the young doe, she did not show it. Though inwardly she wished to tremble at the very idea of this ghost who, if Finnick were correct had been cursed in some manner after being left broken hearted and dead on that very floor, she stood her ground and steeled her resolve. It seemed as if an eternity passed between them before he spoke.

 _"You are right, Judith. I am...not one...of your kind. I do not know...of what other rabbits see...when...they gaze upon you. I only know what I do."_ As before, he seemed to struggle with his words, and though she could not hear any, she had a suspicion that if he were still alive there would be ragged breaths between those pauses, though also as before, his words soon came with flowing grace. _"To me, you are beautiful. The stormy gray of your fur is like the clouds before a rainstorm. Your eyes are as exquisite jewels that would shame the gems a king would wear in his crown. But it is your soul that speaks to me. You are kind and generous. Trustworthy and loyal to those you love. It is a rare thing, young Judith."_

"A lofty pedestal you have put me on, spirit," she countered, attempting to hide the thrill that his words caused within her. "Should I fall I fear nothing could catch me from such a height."

 _"I would catch you."_

"A noble goal. But let us speak of your other _un_ -noble deeds, sir ghost." Once more, though his form remained hidden, she could almost sense his shock. "What of the dreams you have been forcing me to envision? Those where you take me in the night? Always with your fangs at my throat. Do not deny they are of your doing, I recognize your eyes. No other mammal in my life have I ever seen such brilliant emeralds from. Well, go on. Speak, spirit." Though her tone was haughty, inside she was shivering with a need to know why he was giving her these dreams and what they truly were. She was at war with herself, angry about being brought into another mammal's power yet longing for it to continue.

 _"These dreams are not dreams,"_ he began cryptically. _"They are of my life. Memories of times long since buried in the past. And yet they are also more."_

"And myself? What part do I play? I know nothing of your life, I know not even who you are. How do I come to be in your memories from centuries ago?" Her voice soft, she all but breathed those final words. She had reached a peak of curiosity and she wanted nothing to come between her and the truth.

 _"I am afraid, young Judith, that I can not answer that question. I do not know how you have come to be in them, only that you are. You share my memories, my hopes and wishes of what I would have wanted my life to be like. Some from before have experienced them, in a minor way only seeing glimpses into my mind. Yet you are so much more than anyone I have ever met in all my time of existence."_ Reaching over, he manifested his paw in a glow of silverish fog and laid it over hers. She gasped lightly at the coldness of his touch but only moments later it was as warm as the fireplace near her. _"You do not just see them, but you experience them. You are_ in _them. I do not put you into them, Judith. You become one with them out of your own desires."_

The sudden jolt those words caused within her had the young doe pulling her paw away and scrambling up towards the headboard of her bed. _No, that can not be true. I do not desire any of this._

 _Ah, but are you certain of that? Were you not just searching for this ghost only yesterday? And what of this morning? You were quite taken with the dream. Do not attempt to deny it, you cannot lie to yourself. And the balcony? The paws at your waist began your whole downward spiral to this very point._

Judith, distracted by her own thoughts, did not notice the spirit before her coalescing into a seeable form. Did not witness the predatory crawl of him as he made his way up the length of the bed. It wasn't until he was mere inches from her nose and she had finished listening to her inner voice did she see him, causing her to try to jump back in fright only to meet the edge of the headboard.

 _"Judith. Tell me you do not desire this. Tell me that you wish for me to leave and never bother you again. Tell me anything to spare my aching soul, for I wish to feel your touch, faint as it may be."_

Staring into his eyes, she saw the pain and misery that such loneliness brought him. Centuries of being nothing more than a wandering soul, trapped on this mortal plane yet never able to escape it. To witness love and hate, compassion and sadness. Yet to never experience it. To be simply hollow and unable to feel.

"I can not." Reaching up her paw, she pressed it against his cheek. It was as if pressing her paw against smoke made solid, yet she could tell by the way his eyes closed and his head leaned in that he felt it. "I can not tell you to leave, nor can I tell you that I do not desire this. I do not know what, or even who you are, yet I've never been so sure of this." And with those words, she softly guided the spirit made of moonlight down to her, her lips pressing against his gently.


	9. Chapter 9 - The truth revealed

**A/N: I'm over the moon with Ghostly Love being picked up by ZNN! So amazing and I want to thank the editors over there for considering the story for submission. There is a Post A/N after the chapter that I urge you to read.**

 **Disclaimer: Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are... I will gladly do so. In song form!  
"Sir, I just need your license and registration. Please cooperate."  
You cannot arrest me. _*cuffs slap on*_ Oh you can. You keep surprising me!**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 - The truth revealed_

Normally the young doe would afford herself a small amount of extra rest on a Sunday morning, only rising from her bed once the sun had fully crested over the trees. It was her one day of guaranteed luxury where work was not a requirement and she had no true obligations. Her day would consist of a heavy brunch in town followed by a walk through her gardens before spending her afternoon finishing one of her favorite novels. Her sister Sarah had been kind enough to bring her the rest of her collection during their visit.

This morning however was much different. Judith did not immediately greet the sun when she woke up, preferring to spend a small amount of extra time nestled in her blankets. The experience from the night before was still fresh in her mind and she could not help the shiver that ran through her at the memory of his touch. She felt practically giddy and it both thrilled and frightened her.

 _He's not real!  
He was more 'real' than anything we've ever felt. What does it matter if he's flesh or fog?  
It matters greatly! He only exists in moments and no longer. I cannot even touch him. I should not have let last night happen.  
But it did. And you enjoyed it. Don't try to lie to yourself.  
I just... I don't know what to do..._

Conflicted by her warring emotions, Judith decided that now was as good a moment as any to pull her covers from around her and allow her legs to lift and hang over the edge of the mattress. Letting them swing freely for a moment, she quickly hopped out of the bed and hurried to gather her robe. The night had been cold and it was lingering into the morning. Normally she would have woken to stoke the fire in the early hours of the morning but the activities of the previous night had exhausted her and now she was feeling the consequences. Though she was having a difficult time regretting that decision.

Now wrapped snugly into her wool robe she took the time to re-light the fireplace, adding a few small logs that would allow her enough warmth to get through dressing for the morning before it died down. It did not take her very long to choose her wardrobe. Judith was finding it interesting how different the places of the world were in regards to clothing. Back in Bunnyburrow the traditional dress by does were long skirts and flowy blouses when going into town or to school. When they got home however it was a quick change to a pair of hand-me down trousers and worn shirts before making their way to the fields to help farm. In Zootopia she had seen what appeared to be more of 'necessity' system. If a female was working, they would wear what was needed and if not then the more elegant the clothing the higher the status. In Lunar Haven they followed but one rule; wear what you wish.

It was something Judy did not take for granted. She did not mind wearing dresses but she abhorred the idea of dressing fancy for any reason. Usually she would settle for a skirt that would end just below her knee though she greatly preferred to wear pant legs when the weather began to get colder as it was now. Not for the first time did she consider how she would make such a large house less drafty. She would need to speak to Finnick about that as he was far more experienced in repairing issues around the manor than she was. For now she placed a large stack of logs in the upstairs and living area fireplaces to keep the house warm while she was away.

Leaving out the side door, she paused just inside the kitchen. Peering around and raising her ears high, Judith swept around her hoping for just the hint of a sound or a curtain blowing in a breeze without wind. But the house remained silent and still. She had a feeling his words about not being able to appear for another day were true but she had hoped to see him again before departing. Securely closing the door, Judith settled onto her bike and headed down the path towards town. This morning was going to be a most important time for it had been the two weeks Catherine had told her she must wait. This morning was when the full truth about her home would be revealed to her.

The thought of finally getting the answers she had so desperately longed for banished the feelings of cold from her mind while pedaling down the long cobblestone driveway before turning onto the road. She was practically giddy knowing that in a few short moments she might finally learn who she was sharing her home with. Learn _what_ she was sharing it with. Though she knew he was a predator, she was unable to discern his true form. She had a sneaking suspicion that he could reveal himself if he so chose, but for some reason he remained in a haze. But all that was going to change.

 _Soon spirit. Soon I will know who you are and everything will change.  
_ _But for the better?  
_ _It can_ only _become better._

Before long she had reached the town square. Time seemed to have passed in an instant, barely remembering anything of her journey. She did vaguely recall Lucas attempting to yell to her on the outskirts of the town center however she had not paid any attention to his words and had simply continued on, her mind ensnared by all of the possibilities the tale her friend would soon tell her might hold.

So caught up in her musings, Judith did not realize how fast she was traveling and had to force a braking to come to a stop just shy of crashing into the front door of the tavern. Embarrassed, she tried to hide her blushing cheeks by pulling her equally reddened ears over her face. Quickly, Judith grabbed hold of the heavy wooden door and pulled it open, slipping inside before her eye caught most of the stunned mammals dotting the marketplace. It took her but a moment of surveying the room to find her friend sitting at a nearby table, the daily town notice in her hooves.

Bounding over, Judith made her presence known, eliciting a bright smile from the deer. "Hello Catherine. Welcome home." Stepping up to embrace the doe, she needed to stretch slightly for even as Catherine was sitting, her height was still much greater than the small rabbit's.

"Thank you, Judith. It most certainly is good to be back here." Laying the paper down on the table, Judith could see her fiddling with something in her lap. She had an inkling it was something to do with their breakfast together but it would be rude of her to simply blurt it out or demand answers.

"How was your trip? Was it enjoyable?" She was rather curious to know how her friend got along with her sibling. For Judith, one night with her two sisters and mother had been fine, though a bit strained with her mother hinting at certain eligible bucks for most of the evening. Her sisters had been much more understanding, wanting to discuss all three of their lives in order to better understand each other and the paths they were exploring. She was curious if that was the way of all families.

"Well, I must say that Zootopolis is far grander than when I last was there. Normally my family comes to visit me here in Lunar Haven, however my sister is expecting two young fauns any day now and could not travel. It's been nearly twenty years since I have traveled to the city. I did not remember so many towering buildings. It was quite...overwhelming."

"I know exactly how you feel. I need to travel to the city many days each week to work as a seamstress and when I arrive it's hard to imagine the city is not trying to close around me and suffocate me. After living in the open fields of Bunnyburrow and then the rather sparsely populated town of Lunar Haven, the idea of living in the city is frightening." Both does gave each knowing looks and an incline of the head which made them giggle.

Waving to grab Lylah's attention, the large tigress behind the bar currently washing out mugs for later in the day, she held up her hoof and flashed two digits. Nodding in understanding, Lylah stepped over to the swinging door that lead into the kitchen, opening it before shouting an order for two servings of the cook's breakfast special.

"Well Miss Judith. We have a short while before our meals arrive. I suppose you want to talk about Lunar Haven and the manor?" The hesitation in her voice nearly swayed the bunny, however she was slowly going mad with the mystery hanging above her head and decided it was time to forge ahead.

"Please!" Stunned at her own outburst, she saw the deer was equally shocked, her brown eyes going wide. "I-...I'm sorry. I just-...really need to know." Giving the rabbit a sympathetic look, Catherine silently mused on how she would be feeling should she be the one exposed to all of the strangeness happening all around the small mammal. Lifting a large and heavy book from her lap, she laid it gently on the table. Judith could see some remnants of dust that had not been wholly cleaned off. Having spent the past few decades on the bottom shelf in the rear stacks of the town hall, it had accumulated quite a lot of dust and cobwebs.

Opening the front cover, Catherine gestured for the bunny to come to her side of the table and peer into it's pages, reading the words she so desperately wanted to know. "The history of Lunar Haven goes back roughly two hundred years. It was a small town, smaller than it is now, but part of a much larger group of villages. In those days our small town was a shining beacon, a city ahead of it's time. In many ways it was like Zootopolis. One of the first co-habitation towns for hundreds of miles. Well beyond Bunnyburrow and Deerbrooke."

"There were others before Zootopolis?" Judith was fascinated by the story. She had never heard of there being cities before Zootopolis that spoke of predators and prey living together in harmony. Then again, until the railway had come to her part of the world she had known of very little outside of the Burrows.

"Of course. After we finally had evolved to a point we stopped preying on each other, it became clear to us all that our populations were unsustainable with those numbers becoming so small. And so a pact was made." It was a common lesson taught in all schools but to hear it from a different perspective intrigued her. "Now we didn't all evolve at the same time so many prey found themselves being protected by predators under the pact in exchange for farming and the like. Even after we _were_ mammals of a higher mind, there tended to be those against the treaty and saw themselves as superior, both predators and prey. And so some of the largest early towns were ones with both prey and predators living together for mutual protection."

"That's astounding. I had never heard of this before. These would be quite to lessons to be taught back in Bunnyburrow." She could only imagine how the relations between mammals would shift for the better.

"I suspect they would. Although most mammals are not as open-minded as you are. Even some of those here in Lunar Haven refuse to abide by the belief in the old pact. Nowadays that is seen as an expression of free will. Stubbornness is not such a violation as to have someone removed from the town or to be abandoned should violence from beyond our borders befall us. In the times past however it was seen as a serious offense. If you were not willing to accept your fellow mammal then you were not trustworthy enough to protect them should something terrible happen. Those were days when bandits still roamed the forests and highways, and so safety was a vital concern. Those mammals would be cast out and would have to make their way alone."

"That seems dreadful! How could they so callously dismiss them like that, simply for having an opinion?" The very idea seemed barbaric to the young rabbit, and because she was so young Catherine gave her a pitying look filled with patience.

"Would you be willing to trust your safety to someone who expressed their beliefs that your species was inferior and possibly did not even have a right to exist?" That stopped Judith's thoughts cold. Would she still extend trust to someone like that? She was a very open and forgiving mammal, but the likelihood of relying on someone that despised her was not an appealing thought.

"I suppose not. My father had a saying. 'A group is only as strong as it's weakest member.' In this case I suppose it would be a matter of trusting your neighbor to have your best interests at heart." She still did not like the idea of casting them out but she could see the cold logic behind it.

"Yes. Although I am sure it did not come without a cost. The founders of the town were very kind-hearted and it most likely pained them greatly to send one of their citizens out into the land on their own. Of course only the individual was cast out. The others in the family who did not share such views were allowed to stay." This helped soothe Judith's concerns. Imagining children being forced to travel the dangerous wilderness simply because their mother or father hated other mammals was something that had been making her ill.

"You mentioned the founders. Who were they?" While she had not forgotten why she had originally asked Catherine to meet her, she couldn't help but have fallen in love with her quaint town all over again.

"Ah, that's where it becomes interesting. Especially for us in the more modern day and age. You see, the social structure during those times was much different. Certain species were not looked down upon and others were not launched to the top. Rabbits were as leaders rather than just farmers. Lions, who act as if they were born to rule were much more subdued. And this town was not always called 'Lunar Haven.'" Turning one of the pages, Judith saw an old document, the original founding document in fact. Brittle with age, it looked as if it would fall apart in a cloud of dust if one was to breath near it. Something she was most grateful that it did not do when she let out a sharp gasp.

"' _R-Reynard's Hollow',_ " she stammered. "This was a _fox_ town?" The old stories of the untrustworthy creatures, beings of red fur made by the Devil himself, reared their ugly heads in her mind. Tales passed down from one Hopps generation to the next had been tangled within the core of her being. _'If there is one thing you should never do,'_ her father had warned her, _'it would be to trust a fox. Liars and thieves is all they are.'_

"Oh yes indeed," Catherine continued, not having seen the look on Judith's face. "Yes originally this town was a village primarily composed of smaller mammals, both predators and prey. However when a wealthy family moved to the area, they brought with them the opportunity to build and make the village a true town. Soon all manner of mammals came to live here. Their son, Nicholas, stayed and had the manor built while his parents moved onward to warmer climates due to their age." Turning the page, Judith saw a sketch of several mammals working together, digging fields and constructing buildings. The interesting thing is that they were all mixes of species. A weasel worked alongside a rabbit. A porcupine and badger children playing in the corn fields. A bull and a wolf assembling a barn wall.

"He must have been a very influential mammal to inspire such fellowship." Knowing that this Nicholas character was the one who built the manor, she was beginning to become excited at finally getting to understand who he might be.

"Oh yes. Nicholas Wilde was a great mammal. Loved by nearly everyone for miles and miles around. It's told he was fair of trade and of compassion. Such a shame for him to be cut down so young in life. I am certain he would have lived a long and prosperous one." The deer shook her head at the loss she knew the town had experienced more than two centuries ago. "It became Lunar Haven after several families of wolves joined together to create a town council."

"Is there an image of this Nicholas Wilde?" Judith was now desperate to put a face and form to the name, needing to know so that the next encounter she might give him a body to add to the voice.

"Oh yes, there is." Flipping through the pages, Catherine missed the undisguised tremble of anticipation by the young bunny. "Ah, here we go,' she said, stopping on the proper page. "Nicholas Wilde, founder of 'Reynard's Hollow.'" This time there was no overlooking the crash that now had Judith backing up quickly, her eyes focused on the page in horror, barely missing the legs of the chair she had just knocked over. "Judith dear? Are you alright?"

The gray doe had no words to speak, to reassure her friend she was fine. For the reality was quite different. She could only stare at the image drawn onto the page. Nicholas Wilde. Celebrated for his founding of the town. _A fox. A fox with deep, green eyes._

* * *

It was nearing dusk by the time the doe had made it back to the gates leading to her home. After the reveal of the original homeowner's name and species, Judith had spent the rest of the day walking along the outskirts of the town, the opposite side of where the manor sat. Lost deeply in thought, she barely noticed the cold attempting to bite at her digits. She had been so distracted in fact that the realization she had left her bicycle back at the tavern only came to pass halfway along the cobblestone path.

Far too late for her to return now, she would need to retrieve it before work Tuesday morning. From there she planned out the rest of her week in her mind, attempting to distract herself from what she had learned, hoping against hope that she would not need to address it all tonight and that sleep would be the only thing on her agenda. Reaching the side door, she hung her head as she learned that was not to be true.

Beautiful notes from the aged piano in the living area made their way out the door and to Judith's sensitive ears. As always she was captivated by the music and whatever trepidation she was feeling was pushed back for her curiosity to take it's place. Following the echoing sounds, the gray furred bunny moved through the darkened kitchen and hallways, the only source of light being the moon beams entering through the large windows set around the house. And as she entered the living area, she saw another moon beam next to the piano.

She could see the brightness of his form and his arms moving as if light had become alive. She felt a yearning to go and be near him, to sit beside him and listen to the music play. But fear began to creep back into her, holding her in place. Unwilling to approach until she had gotten the answers she so desperately wanted.

As if able to hear her thoughts, the music suddenly stopped while the figure turned her way. It was barely noticeable, the change in position, however Judith could see his eyes. The emeralds inside the smoky figure, ever present, ever beautiful. _Just like the picture._ She wrung her paws together to keep them still. _Please let them not be the one and the same. I do not think I could bear it._

 _"Judith."_ The voice was clearer now. No hesitation, no wavering. It seemed as strong as his form which had begun to solidify, though still keeping enough of a haze to make himself undefinable. _"I am glad you are here."_ Though his feet seemed to make contact with the wood, there was no sound. No stirring of the boards, no dust being swept up in his trail as he moved forward. The end of his arm had reached towards her when she held up a paw and stepped back, shaking her head. The spirit's motion stopped and Judith could almost sense the pain emanating from him.

"I need to know, and I wish for you to answer me truthfully." She paused, gathering her courage for what she was about to do. What she was about to ask. Closing her eyes and taking several deep breaths, she opened them to find him patiently waiting while she fixed her eyes on his. "Are you Nicholas Wilde?"

For several moments, no one moved. The air had practically gone dead and Judith found herself unable to even breath. Another moment slipped by. And then another. One by one they followed stretching out the waiting into their own small eternity. She would not be denied however and she kept her gaze firmly on his. Eventually the smallest flicker along his right paw brought her attention to it, making her stare as the edges sharpened and became true detail.

A paw twice the size of hers appeared, expanding the smoky mist it had been hiding behind. Claws made of molten silver became defined reminding her of their touch on her skin just the night before. The fur became dusky and remained partially transparent. The arm came next with the cuff of an old fashioned waistcoat. It too was a dark color, much the same as his paw had been, though with a hint of a white shirt at the end.

A similar color change at the bottom of her vision caused her to tilt her head downwards to see hindpaws forming from the clouds of silvery light. A much lighter pair of pants contrasted with his dark paws, his figure solidifying before her eyes. Halfway up, nearing just past the knees, a shape flicked around the front of him. A bottled shape made of what looked life bristling fur swishing back and forth, twitching as if itching to wrap around something. _The tail of a canine,_ she realized, her eyes opening wide. _Oh please no._

Both of his arms were now becoming more defined, the shoulders of his coat seemingly solid enough that she could almost remove his waistcoat to hang it for the night. The chest became clear, the buttons of the coat snugly in place. His appearance was very smart, very noble. One who had been bred or at least lived a life of the upper-class. And then it was time. She watched with a mix of hope and fear as the fur at his neck came into view. Judith felt her knees grow weak as the muzzle started to form. She grabbed a chair to steady herself when the small, pointed ears emerged from the smoke. Her paw clapped over her mouth in horror when the final bit of him turned sharp and clear.

All the while he had kept his eyes on her, never wavering for even a moment as he revealed himself for the first time in nearly two centuries. _"I am,"_ he said with a voice that had started to echo and sound hollow again. He once again tried to reach for her but the adrenaline now coursing through her caused the trembling to stop while giving her the energy to bound away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "You are a fox! A _fox!_ " His head dropped as did his paw from the fear and anger in her words. "Oh! I let a fox into my bed! I can not believe I was fal-" she stopped herself, unable to utter the words.

 _"Judith, please-"_ he began, wanting to explain to her, wanting to tell her everything, but she did not let him. Backing away, she took a few steps before turning and sprinting from the room. Nicholas glided towards the large window overlooking the front lawn in time to see the young doe fleeing the home, running down the pathway without pause.

The tear in his soul, something that had been slowly closing throughout the time she had been here, was suddenly torn back apart. All of the hollowness he had been existing with for so long threatened to swallow him whole. _If only it could_ , he thought bitterly. Floating upward, he passed through the second floor and beyond the roof to rest his paws on the spire just above the front peak of the manor. From there he could just make out the sight of a quick-footed mammal making it's way toward the town.

His form slowly faded and it was all but gone before his voice could be heard as if uttered along a gentle wind. _"Were I able, I would wish to die again."_

* * *

 **Post A/N: I have the next chapter partially done. I hope to have it finished in the next 2-3 days so please put away the torches and pitchforks :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - The truth of self

**A/N: So it looks as if I was able to get this one out in record time! Hooray! I couldn't leave you all hanging for too long. Got lucky though and hit some inspiration right when I had a slow time at the house. (AKA I threw on a movie for my kids to watch and knocked out a chapter). Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I am writing this note on a scrap of toilet paper. I was caught sneaking into the Disney vault to steal the rights to Zootopia and have been thrown into Disneyland Dungeon. It smells and there are dead tourists down here. And once a day Mickey shows up to do a comedy skit with Donald. Oh no. I can hear them coming. Find me! Please, find me! No Mickey. Not the Three Musketeers bit! Ahhhh!**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 - The truth of self_

A gentle brush along her ears was enough to rouse the sleeping rabbit. Sleep blurred eyes cracked open, violet irises peering through the slits in her eyelids. Were it not for the welcome sight of brown fur and bright blue eyes, she might have closed them once more, preferring the silence of her dreams than the reality she did not truly wish to experience any longer.

"Come now, sweetie. You really should wake and start your day. It's well past mid-morning and I know you rarely sleep past dawn." When Judith simply pulled the covers higher, Trisha grinned and gripped the corners before yanking the comforter away, exposing the gray bunny to the chill of the fall air. "Time to rise, sweetheart. You promised me answers if I let you stay the night and now it is time to pay the piper."

It took a moment for the fair doe to wipe the sleep from her eyes, but when she finally cleared her vision enough to see she noticed her friend sitting just beyond her feet, crosslegged and with an eager look on her face. "Tea on your right as well as a plate of biscuits."

Sitting up, Judith gave the brown doe a thankful smile before reaching over and taking the cup on the table beside her. The heavenly scent of green tea did much to wake her and she breathed it deep. Taking a cautious sip and finding it still relatively warm, she let out a contented sigh before picking up a biscuit. "Thank you, Trisha."

"I was rather sure you would need a helping paw to get started this morning after the night you had." She watched her friend carefully while Judith was nibbling on one of the biscuits. She had been surprised last night to have heard frantic pounding on her front door, but surprise had quickly escalated to shock at the sight of a frantic Judith Hopps panting heavily on her front stoop. She had given no explanation other than she needed a place to stay for the night, which Trisha had immediately provided, asking only that she explain in the morning.

Concerned for her temporary charge, the doe had acted as a silent vigil over her, checking in regularly to make sure all was well. Seeing the gray bunny sleeping so fretfully, constantly tossing under the sheets and muttering unceasingly, she had been tempted to wake her from her apparent troubled dreams but ultimately decided that sleep would be more beneficial to her right then.

"How are you feeling?" The concern from her friend touch Judith. She had opened up her home to her without a single thought of turning her away. It was one of the traits she admired so much about the brown doe.

"I am-..." Truthfully she did not know how she was. Certainly she was more rested having slept most of the day so she could consider herself feeling better, however she knew that was just a facade. The experience of the day before and the realization of last night was still present in her mind. "...troubled," she finished.

Trisha quirked a brow, her expression forming into one of concerned curiosity. "I see. And I imagine that is the reason you appeared at my door last night out of breath and trembling even more than the cold air would cause? Do you want to tell me about it? I assure you nothing you say would ever leave this house."

Wrapping both paws around her slowly cooling teacup, Judith stared into the liquid, reflecting for several moments. She knew Trisha would never tell anyone, nor would she judge her for anything she might reveal, and it would do her well to finally have someone to truly share her experiences with. Giving a nod, she took several deep breaths readying herself. However, though she opened her mouth to speak, no words would come.

Another pair of paws, these of chestnut brown, slid into her vision while they removed the cup from hers before letting them all join. Trisha gave her paws a reassuring squeeze and shuffled closer so that their knees were almost touching. This time when Judith raised her head and saw the look of patience and understanding in the brilliant blue eyes in front of her, she found the words came rather easily.

"On the day when I told you everything that had been happening, something... _changed_ that evening." Expecting a look of interest and curiosity to come over Trisha's face, she was surprised to see one of pure glee instead.

"Oh you _must_ tell me now. I insist. Did you speak to him? Did you find out what was causing the dreams? I am dying to know, pardon the expression given the circumstances." Judith could see there would be no escaping having to reveal everything to the bunny, though while it made her nervous to do so, she was willing.

Wringing her paws and keeping her gaze slightly downward enough to not meet Trisha's eyes, she took several more deep breaths. "I... _did_ confront him. He told me a few... things."

"Like..." Trisha waved her paw impatiently, eager for the whole tale.

"He...called me beautiful." Judith couldn't help the blush that spread along her ears and heated her cheeks at the memory. Though she had been skeptical when she originally had heard it, his actions afterwards had told her otherwise. Even with the newest revelation, she still could not suppress a pleased emotion to fill her.

"Well, we know he at least has fine taste," the doe said mischievously, though very sincerely. Judith could not stop the second surge of heat traveling across her face. She had always seen herself as drab when compared to her sisters, however she had been told by two different mammals in two days that she was not. She saw their opinions as wrong but who was she to deny them, she mused, secretly pleased by the compliments. "What else happened?"

"I asked him about the dreams as we talked about. He told me they were not dreams but memories and his own imaginations that I could somehow see, and not just view but actually slip into and interact with." It sounded much like the mad ramblings she occasionally encountered by the psychics and fortune tellers in the city, but somehow it seemed possible and it was the only thing that made sense to her.

"That certainly is an interesting twist. So it's not simply your own desires but his as well. Based on how you explained that last dream I would not be surprised if he approached you for a different manner sooner rather than later. Ghost or not, a male is a male." The awkward silence followed by sidelong glances from the gray bunny caused a large smile to appear on Trisha's lips. "Oh my gosh. He has! Oh my, Judith. Becoming intimate with a spirit. You have certainly changed a lot since you first moved to Lunar Haven, haven't you? Tell me," she leaned forward and whispered, though there was no one nearby, "did it mirror your dream?"

Struggling to answer, Judith's mouth opened and closed repeatedly without her uttering a sound. Ultimately deciding that the truth would be better than a lie, she nodded. The squeal from the chestnut doe was excruciating to her sensitive ears and she could only surmise it was a sound she made often as it did not seem to phase her even slightly. "Oh this is so exciting. What was it like?"

"It-..." Unwilling to relive the memory for what it meant now, she sunk her face into her paws and began to silently sob. Shocked by the sudden change in her friend's demeanor, Trisha immediately scurried around to sit beside her and pull her head to her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Judith. I did not mean to upset you. What happened?" With the way the bunny had been acting only two days ago, the last thing Trisha would have expected was for her to break down over a subject she had been entranced with the last time she had visited.

"I-I met with Catherine this morning." Trisha nodded, encouraging her friend to continue. She knew Catherine well, both as a customer of the tavern and outside of it. She had often spent time with the deer poring over tomes about the town and the history of the area. "She told me about Lunar Haven's beginning. About the founding. And...the manor."

Noting the hesitation in her voice, Trisha suddenly understood exactly what had happened. "I take it she told you about Nicholas." Judith's head snapped up quickly.

"You _knew_?"

"I suspected. There's only been so many occupants of that manor and the appearances of the spirit do not match up with any other deaths in the town. And the fact that they were centered around that house all but confirmed it. It _is_ called 'Vulpes Manor' after all." Though not one hundred percent sure before, now with Judith's admission she saw all of the pieces fall into place.

"You did not warn me that my home might be _occupied_ by the ghost of a fox?" Trisha frowned at that. She was not a speciest herself but she had heard the tone and the words enough to tell when someone was. And Judith was exhibiting all the signs of being one, at least when it came to foxes since she had not seen anything to suggest she was like this with any other mammal.

"Why should that matter?"

"He's a _fox!_

" _Was_! _Was_ a fox. He is only a soul now, Judith. His form matters nothing to him, as it should to you." Judith felt a small amount of shame bearing down on her from Trisha's gaze.

"But he lied to me."

"Did he? From what you told me he never said he was a rabbit buck, he never hid that he was a predator."

"He never said he was a fox!"

"Could you blame him? A rabbit, who a few millennia ago was his natural food source, is suddenly so very important to him that he had to hide what he was for fear of being rejected by someone he obviously cared a great deal for. A fear that was apparently highly justified." Seeing Judith's confused look, Trisha scoffed. "Did you not just flee from your own home when you discovered what he _used_ to be?"

Her gut twisted with guilt. She had forced him to reveal himself before he was ready. And then, when he had taken such a chance, she had run out on him just as he had feared. _Two hundred years of anguish and loneliness and I just added to his misery. Oh god, what have I done..._

Trisha could see the battle raging within the gray doe, of whether she should follow what she knew before she had begin to grow on her own and what she knew now. She decided to help guide her along to the right path. "Has he ever tried to hurt you? Has he lied to you or acted maliciously? Or has he only shown you love? Is he the fox I assume your parents told you about? Or is he someone that trusted you so completely that he revealed himself after two centuries in the hope you might return his love?" Reaching out a paw, Trisha grasped one of hers and squeezed gently. "Either you return his feelings or you can't. But you owe it to him to tell him."

* * *

Judith gazed up at the large manor. Standing just beyond the front stoop, she let her eyes travel over every inch of it, looking for the flicker of a curtain or a figure standing inside the glass. She found nothing. And she felt all the worse for it. With the darkness of night closing in and the strands of moonlight peering down onto the earth, Judith approached and laid her palm on the wooden door. Knowing that it would be unlocked considering she had fled in the night, she went to turn the knob before focusing on the knockers directly above her.

Now the size of the door, nearly twice what a normal rabbit would use, made sense to her. The same with the kitchen and the room sizes. However it was the sight of the two fox heads forming brass door knockers that caused her to pause. _How on earth did I never connect this? I have seen them every day for weeks on end and yet I never questioned._

Deciding to berate herself another time, Judith pushed the moderately weighted front door open. As soon as she did, all thoughts on where to find him vanished with the piano notes suddenly flowing through the air to her ears. It caused the briefest of smiles to reach her lips until her mind registered the sound of tragedy.

A heartbreaking melody ripped through her, not only flaring her guilt but also her grief. She wanted to run to him but two things held her back. One, that she was certain it would cause him to vanish, and two that he was still, or at least had been a fox. Though she knew in her heart that he truly did not mean her any harm, there was a nagging part of her that screamed he was a threat. A sly thief that had already snuck his way into her bed. That death did not end such a life.

 _He is a spirit and a spirit only. The species he was does not matter anymore. Only the soul of the mammal. And Catherine told me he was a generous and noble one. That should be what I see when I look upon him. Not_ what _he was, but_ who _he_ is.

Striding slowly but calmly through the entry hall, she soon found herself just outside the living area where the piano resided and the spirit sat. Gathering her courage, not in facing a fox but in facing her mistake, she slipped through the doorway.

Her eyes ignored the chairs in front of her. Passed over the black ash in the fireplace. Only the moonlight shining through the large windows caused her eyes to stop for a moment. It was so much like the night before, and it only deepened her shame. Would she be able to achieve his forgiveness? Or would she cause a greater rift between them? The moment of truth was upon her when she turned towards the piano and saw the silvery outline of the mammal she had come to see.

She did not understand how he could hear. Or see for that matter. Even the research she had done into corporeal spirits gave her no answers as to how all of that worked, but there was no mistaking that he knew she was there. He did not falter in his playing, nor did his head change position, but she knew. Keeping her pace slow, Judith moved for the side of the bench he was currently sitting on, though floating would be a better term since he wasn't truly supported by it.

Still seeing no indication of him stopping his music, she moved around to the front and sat next to him. His form was more solid that night, his outline more defined though it was back to it's hazy appearance. _His own personal shield to try to repel everyone away_ , she mused sadly. Shifting slightly, she moved just enough to be directly next to him. Though he looked solid, she knew that only his paws touching the keys were able to be felt and should she reach out to him she would achieve nothing but grasping at air. So instead she sat quietly, waiting to speak to him.

With a final heavy note the piano grew silent. The song had been one of overwhelming sadness and it had tore at her very soul during his playing of it. But now that it was over, she knew she had to disturb him, to speak her mind. But the words just would not come. Nicholas, who had stayed silent and unmoving throughout everything, let his head fall to where his chest should be. He stood, as much as a ghost was able to, and began to glide away, his outline fading with each second.

"Wa-wait!" Her cry and how desperate it sounded surprised her, though it had made him stop. Nicholas now simply floated above the floor, his hind paws visible and just barely grazing the hardwood. "I'm sorry. I am so very, _very_ sorry, Nicholas. I know I acted horribly and I don't deserve your forgiveness." Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she began pouring out all of her thoughts to the spirit still remaining nearby. "And you can hate me, and that will be fine, because I was a horrible mammal, and I hurt you. And you... and you can tell me to just walk away and I swear you will never have to see me again. But I want you to know, no, I _need_ you to know that...I..." she choked up once more, her heart and mind at war whether this was the proper time, but in the end her heart won out. "I think I am in love with you, Nicholas. I was scared by finding out that you are a fox, but as I was recently reminded, the body should not matter. The mammal does. And you are a good one."

Seconds ticked away where the ghost of the fox did not move, neither forward nor back, while tears tracked down her cheeks unceasingly. She was starting to feel frantic at having not been given any sign that he had heard or cared about what she said yet she stayed, keeping her eyes on him and him alone. With each passing moment her fear would increase and her breaths became harder to take. It required all of her concentration not to hyperventilate and pass out. It took several minutes before she saw even the tiniest flicker of an ear from the mammal, but it soon turned into a whole lot more.

Letting his ghostly form define in full he once more donned his dress coat and slacks and sharpened his limbs and face to where she could clearly see him as a fox, albeit one made of fog and moon beams. She almost expected herself to reel back, to feel the urge to flee wash over her again. Instead she only wanted him to spread his arms and let her collapse into them. Emerald eyes bored deep into her own, as if seeing down into her very soul. _Which could possibly be happening since he is a spirit._ The thought was mildly disconcerting to the young rabbit, but she kept her face calm and her eyes hopeful, letting him see whatever he wished. After several long, agonizing moments, his jaw opened and words she desperately needed to hear came tumbling out.

 _"Bunnies. You are all just so emotional."_ Overwhelmed with a need to once again embrace him and be embraced _by_ him, Judith shuffled across the living area until standing right before him. Leaning her head forward, she felt a surge of contentment when she met something solid. He had focused his energy letting his front half become more than simple mist and light, cushioning the doe against him. Bending down while at the time cupping her chin and lifting it up, he brought his lips to hers once more.


	11. Chapter 11 - The past is told

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 11! 'Already?' I hear you ask? Well, when inspiration is on point, the artist (that's me) must follow! Or something like that. Basically I had the drive and so I wrote. Now, we get super serious in this one. Those with weak healthcare plans may need to take precautions. Have a carton of ice cream handy. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: So I decided to go to a fancy dinner party as a Naturalist. I didn't have a thing to wear.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11 - The past is told_

While the few seconds the kiss was held felt like an eternity to the young doe, she knew that he had waited nearly that long for someone to even know he was there. Knowing that, the moment their lips broke apart, she smiled happily and put her digit back to her lips. "Kiss me again, Nicholas." After a small hesitation, mainly due to his surprise at the request, his ghostly form bent low again and touched his lips to hers once more. The touch was so light and gentle that it felt like a breeze flowing across her lips.

It was soon, too soon for her liking, that Nicholas broke away. " _I am sorry, Judith. I do not wish for my strength to fully fade so early. Even with the moon this high and full you threaten to make me waste away to nothing with my desire to hold you."_ Not wishing to lose him for at least another day, Judith reigned in her own desires, taking a step back and folding her paws in front of her.

"I am sorry, Nicholas. I will...refrain from doing anything to make you disappear. I would find myself miserable if I had to wait a full day to see you again." Seeing him standing there, she found herself wanting to ask him all of the questions floating through her mind, yet there were so many and she was so overwhelmed, that she said the first thing that came to her lips. "Would it hurt you to resume playing the piano?"

A smile greeted her, one quite clear on his ghostly muzzle. " _Not at all."_ Gliding over, something that had Judith shaking her head as her mind refused to accept such a thing as possible, he hovered over the bench before slowly drifting downward to become level with the keys. Unable to feel when he touched or went through certain objects, he did not notice that he had sunk his tail and posterior into the bench until Judith's uncontrollable giggling occurred. Giving her an embarrassed smile, he floated higher to clear his image from inside the wood. _"Do you have a specific composition you enjoy?"_

"I would like to impress you with my knowledge of symphony composers but alas I had not ever seen a piano until purchasing this manor nor had I ever heard the music played until the first time I heard you." Scuffing her toe against the rug, she glanced down at her foot in heated embarrassment. She could feel her ears and cheeks becoming warm, knowing the skin would be turning red.

 _"There is no shame in such a thing, Judith. Pianos did not exist in my time. I did not know what one even was until the last family to occupy this manor brought one with them. They left it behind when they moved suddenly."_ Remembering Finnick's story, Judith knew why they had fled.

"They thought you were a vengeful spirit attempting to possess their daughter. So they left rather than be haunted." Nicholas paused at her words for a moment before laying his digits over the piano keys, pressing down lightly on them while a light tone came from the instrument.

 _"Yes. I surmised that was the reason. I never wished for anyone to be frightened of me. I tried to never interfere with anyone. I was happy just to have someone near so that I was not alone with only my thoughts to sustain me, even if I could not join the conversations myself. So many families came through this place. None of them ever staying. Leaving me alone, trapped between worlds."_ The earlier beauty and cheer of the notes turned to a sad lament. Judith felt her heart breaking for the poor fox.

"You have me now though." Reaching out to him, she placed a paw on his shoulder only to pass through it. He had not made himself solid enough for her to touch him, only for the keys under his digits. The sound from the piano brightened with her words however. She took a seat next to him, listening to the music while gathering her courage to ask her questions.

 _"Anything you wish to know, Judith I will happily tell you."_ Turning to him in shock, Judith could not keep her jaw from dropping open. _"No, I can not read your mind, my love."_ The doe could not help but shiver at those words. He had not said that to her before but after her confession it seemed to have made it easier for him to do so. _"You wear your heart on your sleeve, young one. I can see you struggling with yourself and since we are sitting here side by side, I can only assume you have things you wish to know."_

"Well. I shall have to keep myself a bit hidden from now on. What is life without a hint of mystery in it? But you are correct. I did wish to ask you something. More than one somethings, even." He gave her a nod to show he understood though the notes never ceased as he kept playing for her. "You mentioned something about the moon. What did you mean?"

 _"Ah. Yes I suppose that would be an interesting thing to hear from me. I will tell you what I know but it may not be as satisfactory an answer that you wish to hear."_ Gathering himself for a moment, he appeared to glow slightly before it traveled down towards his paws and he resumed playing. _"At some point after my death, I do not truly know when since time is mostly irrelevant when you are no longer among the living, I found I had the ability to focus myself to make my paws solid. With enough determination I was able to even see myself in a mirror. This ability seemed dependent on the waning and waxing of the moon. When it is full, much like tonight, I have much more strength and can stay solid for longer. When the moon fades completely, I am not even a wisp on the wind. I do not know why this is, only that it has always been so."_

"So," Judith thought sadly, "after tonight I will see you less and less until you vanish completely?"

 _"I am afraid that is my existence. However, remember that with the moon going dark it means it starts to become bright immediately after. And know that even though I cannot take form and that you will not be able to see me, I still am here for you. My presence never leaves the manor and I cannot ever leave the grounds."_ She was not sure if knowing he could not leave was something she should be elated for herself or saddened for him.

"Do other spirits work in much the same way?" She was curious to know if everyone who died were simply nearby, existing where they could not be seen unless they truly wanted to be. "Does everyone become ghostly?"

 _"I do not know. I have never met another one like myself. I suppose if there are, they may be trapped by the same rules I am, unable to leave the place where they passed on."_ Listening to him continue playing, Judith frowned slightly. There was a thought in her mind that would not cease.

"What of your betrothed? Would she not have become a spirit here as well?" A loud scattering of notes rang out, Nicholas's paws having dropped onto the keys in shock before they fell through the piano. The tod's face turned towards hers with eyes wide and a fearful look in them, something Judith became concerned of. _What could cause a ghost to feel fear?_

" _My...betrothed?"_ His eyes hardened and for the first time a scowl formed over his muzzle. _"No. My 'betrothed' would not be here."_

"Surely dying in much the same manner as you should have caused the vixen to transform along with you."

 _"No one else died with me, Judith. I was slain. And it was not the heroic tale your fennec friend told."_ Concerned by the underlying anger in his voice, something she had not heard from him before, Judith put her paw out where his rested, hoping he would allow her to touch him. She was therefore elated when she felt his digits intertwine with hers.

"If you want to share it with me, I'd like to know your story. I know pieces of your life before but there is only rumors and fairy tales it seems in regards to what happened to you." It was a bleak subject to ask about but she had a feeling, that if she could learn about it, that she would be able to help him.

 _"It is not a pleasant memory, Judith. You may not like what you see."_ She was touched by his caring demeanor. How he did not want to see harm come to her, physical or otherwise. But after hearing the stories and learning they were nothing but fiction, she wanted to know. She wanted to be there for him just as he had been there for her.

"I want to know. I want to be someone you can talk to, someone you can be true with." Nick sat for a moment, wanting so very much to believe in her. And ultimately he did. She did not have to come back to him. No one ever had. And they had not ever discovered who, or what, he was. What he had been. So her return was made all the more special by it. She loved him for who he was.

She felt his paw turn intangible and slip away. She almost began to protest before he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, feeling as solid and warm as he would have been two hundred years ago. _"I will show you. I warn you though, it is not a good memory. It will be the truth, and the truth is not always kind."_ Seeing her swallow hard at his words, he watched as she nodded, her eyes never wavering and completely set upon her course. _"Very well. Please sit in the chair. I have a feeling that when we begin you will most assuredly fall asleep and I would hate for you to tumble to the floor."_

Shifting forward to slide off the bench, Judith headed for her favorite chair, ironically the very one she had first felt his touch. It seemed fitting for such an important insight into his past. Clambering up into it, she allowed herself to sink back into the large cushioned seat and into the corner where the back met the arm, securing herself so she would not fall forward.

Moving towards her, Nick hovered above the floor to compensate for the chair originally being for a mammal larger than himself. _"This will be my memory, Judith. I will not be able to see or hear you. You will be as much a ghost to me as I am to you now. You may even inhabit myself and see things as I did, though I pray that is not the truth. I...I do not know if there is a way for me to stop it should you wish to end the memory. I have never shared such an experience with anyone before."_ Judith nodded, telling him she was ready. Reaching out, he placed his palm on her forehead and closed his eyes. Soon the doe's own eyes fluttered and shut as the dream took hold and the end of Nicholas's life played out.

* * *

 _207 years ago_

Nicholas Wilde left the town hall meeting feeling rather pleased. After months of seeking compromise, the miners and the merchants had finally reached an agreement. Coal, one of the few sources of sustainable heat mammal kind had discovered worked more efficiently and better than wood to warm their homes and stores, had been a highly precious commodity in Reynard's Hollow. Unable to find a vein near the town, they had been forced to import it from a larger city roughly fifty kilometers away. The cost was high, much too high for most to afford, so it was in very short supply within the town.

Then, four years prior, a local farmer had been digging a new field for corn crops when he struck possibly the most valuable resource the town had ever encountered. A vein of coal that seemed endless. With each new load of rock they brought up, they found the vein only traveling deeper into the ground. Eventually shovels were no longer viable and a group of about twenty had ventured into the earth with the promise of a percentage of the coin the mineral brought in.

Never having mined before, the groups did not appreciate the risk when digging deep into the ground. Thankfully most of them had been carpenters who had long ago seen their businesses and talents used very little in a town already founded. Realizing the danger of loose soil and rock, they had built an efficient and strong support system that had not seen any collapses in the four years it had been operational, though they all knew it was a possibility.

With the inherent risk growing more likely as each day went by, the miners had decided they were not being paid enough in regards to their efforts. They saw the merchants who had been selling the coal, even going so far as to export it for extra profit, as making their coin off of their backs rather than their own. This had led to strife within the community. Each felt they were in the right and neither side was willing to give ground. They had reached an impasse that led to the miners halting all progress and threatening to collapse the tunnels if they were not treated more fairly. They demanded a partnership in the profits which the merchants protested.

Thankfully the arguments were now over. The miners would receive equal payment while the merchants were allowed full rights to determine what to do with the ore. Somehow, not that he would complain for the unexpected fortune, the two sides reached the agreement far quicker than he had expected. Normally he would find himself walking home well past dark to find his betrothed asleep or nearing so. Instead he was now leaving the town hall during the golden hour where the sun was just beginning to set. Merchants were getting ready to close shop, however Nicholas was just in time to pick up a rather extravagant bouquet on his way home. His Mary had been so understanding the past few months and he wanted to show his appreciation for her support.

With almost a skip in his step, the tod made his way down the dirt road which he planned to lay cobblestone on before the year's end to allow for easier travels for most of the townsfolk. He hadn't simply stayed to protect his family's investment or to live in the manor he had constructed. No, he had come to truly love the town of Reynard's Hollow and all the citizens in it. The name of the town he felt he could do without however. It had not been his choice. In fact it had been voted on by the denizens in appreciation of their revitalization of the area. Nicholas did not prefer it since he felt the town belonged to all but he left it because it was what they wished.

Reaching the large gates that sat at the end of the manor's path, he pushed them open wide. There had never been a lock on the gates nor would there be as long as he lived there. He was not one to turn away someone that may need his help and effectively barring them from entry was doing just that. He was not a fool in thinking he may never need to defend himself and his property, but he was quite skilled with a blade and he had taught Mary to be efficient with a dagger for much the same reason.

Coming around the bend to where he could see his home, he was pleased to see the light from a lantern in the upstairs bedroom. He wanted to curl up with his beloved Mary and simply hold her to make up for all the times he had not been able to as of late. Letting himself in through the kitchen, he did find one thing peculiar in that none of the lanterns or fireplaces had been lit. Not in the living area or the downstairs hallways. As far as he could tell only the master bedroom had any lights at all. Normally he would come home to find the place aglow with the heat and flames of the hearth yet it seemed rather cool telling him nothing had burned there since morning.

Heading up the stairwell, he kept quiet, hoping to surprise her should she be reading one of her novels, a special pastime of hers that he encouraged greatly. There were some folk left in the world that believed that literature in the possession of a woman was dangerous, but he knew better. He wanted a mate, a wife, that was intelligent. Able to discuss her passions with him and be seen as an equal. _No,_ he thought, _much more than an equal. For I feel I pale in comparison._

Making his way down the hall, he could hear a slight rustling of sheets. The scent of arousal hit his nose with the small sniff her gave the air. _She must be reading one of the more passionate novels._ He could not fault her for that as one afternoon he snuck a peek at one of the scenes in her books and found them quite alluring.

"My love," he exclaimed while pushing open the bedroom door, "I have returned early an-." His words were suddenly taken from him and his voice cut suddenly. His paw opened on it's own as he stood in shock, the bouquet falling to the floor spreading petals everywhere. There before him was his Mary. His betrothed. The mammal he loved, looking at him fearfully. The sheets she had been laying in were pulled up to her chest while she had sat up in the bed. It was when he turned to the right and his green eyes met the brown of his most dear friend, that he found his voice again.

"Johnathan. Why? Why would you do this?" His closest friend since before the two could even walk, Johnathan had traveled alongside Nicholas during his ventures into the world around them. The two had been there for each other through thick and thin for all of their lives. When he had offered to stay and help him build the town, Nicholas had not hesitated and had included him in all of the decision making. Now it appeared a decision had been made without him.

"You abandoned her, Nicholas." It was certainly not the answer he had been expecting and it caused him to reel back.

"I beg your pardon?" To hear those words coming from his friend's mouth as he sat in the nude next to his equally bare future wife was absurd. He would give him this chance to explain himself before Nicholas cast him out of his house for good.

"For months you have not been there for Mary. I have. She is a beautiful vixen, Nicholas. And she was left here alone with no one to share her passion with. Until I came along of course. And she is quite a sight when she becomes fully aroused. But I guess you never saw that, did you?" Swinging his legs from the bed, Johnathan stood, facing his childhood friend and sneering with contempt. "You don't deserve her, Nicholas. You never did. I have been tending to her needs for nearly a year, ever since you two became betrothed and you noticed nothing."

"Get out, Johnathan." Turning and keeping his gaze on Mary, he ignored the other tod. "I want you to leave my home and never come back." He heard rather than saw the vulpine gather his clothes and leave the room. Once he had gone, he addressed the vixen. "Mary. Why?"

Now past her shock, she looked at her betrothed with disdain. "Because you are weak. I thought becoming betrothed to the founder of the town would elevate me to a position of power. I thought it may lead to prestige and wealth beyond anything I could imagine. Instead I found myself with a fox that refuses to be strong. That caters to those beneath him as if they were his equals." Now getting out of bed herself, she had a look of disgust on his face.

"We are foxes, Nicholas. We are not the ferrets that lie in the dirt. The buffalo that till the field. We are mammals of great intelligence and cunning. Rulers of the Old World. Something which you refuse to take advantage of." Gesturing out the door she continued. "Johnathan knows how to be a true canine. He dominates me in ways you cannot fathom. I relished the days when you were gone so that I could feel him enter me and tie us together. And now? Now I will have that forever. And much more." Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to something behind him but before he could turn, he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest.

Looking down, the tod saw a very long, very thin rod protruding from his chest where his heart was. The small glint of polished metal through the blood made him pause. _Not a rod. A sword._ Turning his head as much as he could, he stared into the grinning face of the fox he had known his entire life. The one that had dragged him and also followed him on their many foolish adventures. And here they now were. "Joh-Johnathan," he struggled to say, blood pooling in his mouth and spilling down his front. He spoke no words to his dying friend, only glancing beyond him.

He had time enough to turn, something he suspected they wanted him to do, to see the small dagger he had given her in the vixen's paw. Reaching up, she pressed it to his neck. "Our betrothal is broken. Goodbye, Nicholas." With how sharp the dagger was, his flesh parted easily as she dragged it across his throat. Pain such as he had never experienced in his life flared across the cut as if a white hot poker had been laid across his fur.

He felt the blade being pulled from his chest and he collapsed to his knees, his paws going to his throat. They came away stained with blood. It was pouring too fast for him to even begin to think about stopping it. Through his quickly clouding vision, he watched as the two stood nearby discussing their plans.

"He keeps his coins in the safe in the closet over there. There should be enough for us to make quite a life for ourselves." Looking and seeing the fox struggling to breathe through the blood seeping into his lungs, Mary could not help but give him one more look contempt before spitting on him. It was the last thing he would see before growing cold.

* * *

 _Present_

 _"That is not something I would share with anyone, Judith. To be betrayed by those closest to me hurt my soul as much as my body. I loved them both. And it was both that ended my life in pain and humiliation."_ It was only the second time she had seen him so vulnerable but it was so much more intense than before. Overwhelmed by her sadness for him and her desire to comfort him, Judith slid as close to his form as possible. She waited patiently for him to look her way, and once he did she was grateful that he turned his side solid so that she could cuddle into it, providing as much comfort and love to him as she possibly could.

"I am so sorry for what was done to you. No mammal deserves to experience such betrayal. Such pain." Gazing up at him, she found his eyes already searching for hers. "I promise you, Nicholas. I will never leave you. I am not afraid to be here with you. To...love you. And be loved by you."

 _"It is strange,"_ he began, taking his time to form his words properly, " _t_ _hat I should have to die to find the one I always should have been with."_

Though it was a foolish thought, she could almost imagine tears tracking down his face. _But spirits don't have tears,_ she admonished herself. _Do they?_ Whether they did or not, one thing was for certain. She most certainly had tears on hers. And with a touch from his paw wiping them away, Judith knew she would never love another as she did her fox.

* * *

 **Post A/N: I have opened up a account for the more dedicated of my fans (or at least my story's fans). There I will post sneak peeks on in-progress chapters and once a certain amount has been met I will post full chapters at least a day early exclusively.**

 **p atreon (.dot) com / foxinthehenhouse**


	12. Chapter 12 - Love and Learning

**A/N: Once again the season has affected me and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this one out to you all. I love 'A Ghostly Love' so much that not putting high quality work eats at me greatly. Dealing with depression at the same time as work, family, and being back in school after ten years has left me suffering through horrific writer's block and drive. I hope the shortness of the chapter is not too disappointing.**

 **Now, I do not usually address things like this but I do need to bring up one review from a few days ago as it has rather misinformed information:**

To 'Anon' (nice way to sign a review like that btw), 1st I am a boy. Please get my private parts correct, thank you. 2nd, Of course I'm going to post. I will always post my stories. I don't hold chapters hostage. is about getting support from people who enjoy the work and get a few bonuses from doing so. (sneak peeks, say in future OC's, etc.). But thank you for the review. I hope you at least are enjoying the story.

 **Disclaimer: Anyone with kits of their own will understand my hatred of December 26th. All of the new toys have to displace the old ones and it creates a mess like no other. You have your own mini-tornado incident. God what I wouldn't give to be trapped inside a Disney vault trying to steal the Rights to Zootopia today.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12 - Love and Learning_

It was surprising to the young doe that after she had discovered her love for the spirit of the fox, her life had returned to more or less the normality it once was. Her days were spent back in Zootopia, continuing work as a seamstress. Recently she had been graduated to a higher position where she was responsible for designing certain garments where she would also be required to make the first one to have modeled. It was a significant change to her position but one she excelled at.

She also found herself being more social with the townsfolk, enjoying their company whenever she would visit with Lylah and Trisha at the tavern. She still did not partake of the mead having no love for the stiff drink, however the gossip was always fun to engage in, particularly after she had quelled that of her and her home. She had endured dozens of questions asking if the rumors were true about ghosts in the manor, all of which she vehemently denied. Thankfully Trisha had seen fit to bolster her story and, when the mammals of Lunar Haven found that when even their resident ghost fiend insisted it was just a story, the talk had finally quieted down.

It was her nights however that was what she truly enjoyed. When the sun had retreated below the horizon and the stars shined brightly against a sky of black velvet, Judith and her beloved fox would be together again. It was an agonizing wait for the other's presence during the daylight hours but it was a necessary pain. While they ached for each other, for Nicholas to appear in the day it would mean far less time for them to be together that evening.

With it being so soon after the time of the new moon, the day found Judith to be in one of the few places she had discovered to be the most relaxing when not needed at in the city. And considering the location and who she was with, the very idea of it being a relaxing environment seemed absurd. However, though the chestnut rabbit seemed a bit eccentric, she was still a close and dear friend of hers. Although Judith did have to admit that Trisha tended to get rather intimate in asking for details, even for a species so open as rabbits were.

"How was he the last time? Did you two finally mate the proper way?" Judith blushed, feeling her ears warm significantly at her brown-furred friend's inquiry. The gray doe swatted at her shoulder, thumping it lightly in a lighthearted manner most female rabbits engaged in when warring over males. Though she knew that Trisha was not interested in her fox, not to mention that Nicholas being simply a spirit, she couldn't stop herself from giving her friend an instinctual warning. Trisha was not at all bothered by it and in fact laughed gleefully at Judith's control slipping.

"I am afraid it doesn't work like that. I have told you before that being with him is as if two halves of a soul are joined as one. It is the pleasure of that spiritual energy that I feel." Trisha's bright blue eyes seemed to appraise her violet-eyed friend and Judith thought the matter dropped, until of course Trisha spoke again.

"That is not what you said the last time. 'Spiritual energy' does not make you describe your toes curling and 'squeaks loud enough to wake the neighbors' as you so delicately stated." She grinned widely as Judith placed her face in her own paws for a few moments, reveling in the embarrassment she caused in her friend before adopting a more serious tone. "Were you able to feel or see him at all these past nights?" Since her friend was the only mammal Judith had confided in about Nicholas, she really did not mind discussing about her fox. In truth she could speak of him from dawn until dusk, but with it being Trisha's favorite, and seemingly _only_ topic of choice, there was very little said in regards to their own lives.

"No I was not. I knew he was there though. I could...I suppose _sense_ is the best word to describe it. Almost as if a part of me had been completed." It was certainly an odd feeling to be sure. As if her very soul had grown to occupy her entire body. She lacked the words to properly express it however and left Trisha wanting to know more.

"Will you be seeing him tonight?" While good friends with the gray doe, Trisha knew she was only a close second when it came to the night, so she made sure to spend as much time as possible with Judith during their days away from work.

"Yes. It's been enough time that he should have enough strength to appear." The bunny was nearly shaking with anticipation. It had been too many days since she had been able to do anything more than see her fox's outline for a few brief moments.

"I must admit, this is rather odd, even for me do you not think?" Judith tipped her head, looking quizzically at her friend. "We are sitting and discussing a ghostly lover that fades and strengthens with the moon and it is not simply a story," Trisha finished. Judith could not help but laugh along with her friend at the realization.

"I must say, my life has become much more interesting than I ever thought it would be after stepping off that train."

* * *

It had been several weeks since their fateful evening where Judith had confessed her love for the spirit. Since then, nearly every night had been spent together, some full of passion, others simply filled with each other's company. With each day though, Nicholas had found his ability to take form waning. He had been approaching the time of the new moon when he would find himself beyond the mortal plane, existing only as the ghostly form that he was.

He had feared that during this time that Judith would leave him be, thinking that would be what he desired even though he had told her otherwise. Instead though he had been treated to a wonderful experience. The doe had sat in the chair by the fireplace reading aloud while Nicholas had curled himself up in her lap. She could not feel him nor could he enjoy her touch, but somehow the two felt content and loved, almost as if they were aware of the other. Her voice was soothing to him, letting him know a peace he had not been allowed for centuries.

Now though he was beginning to gain form once more. The moon was not yet full, barely even half bright, but it was enough for him to allow himself to turn solid for a little while. Standing on the balcony, he bathed in the moonlight, gaining strength for the night ahead. Strength to spend time in her company. For him to touch her paw. Caress her cheek. Staring down at his transparent limb, he willed it to solid form watching as it shifted back to semblance of flesh and bone. The silver color that glowed in the white rays from the heavens betrayed the illusion however and he wished that for merely a night he could be as he once was. Red of fur and black of paw. To know what it truly felt like to brush the doe's gray body and taste her lips. But it was a fool's dream.

He could not feel as she did. Could not truly experience the touch of a lover's paw. It was a faint memory for him from a physical aspect. What he felt now was of the spirit. When their bodies touched he experienced the quickening of her heartbeat. Felt her love pour into him. He could sense her excitement and the trust she had in him. Perhaps he would not be able to experience her in the ways of the flesh, but he could of the soul. And after two hundred years of waiting, to know love as he did now, he gave himself freely to that.

Upon hearing the faint sound of a broken melody, Nicholas relaxed his focus letting his arm fade back into intangibility. While disconcerting to him the first time he had floated through a wall, he found it the easiest way to travel through the manor. In order to conserve his strength, his form vanished, becoming as like the wind in that it was there, it just could not be seen.

The closer to the living area he became, the louder the music that reached him. Curious, he drifted down through the ceiling just above the fireplace. He had half expected to see the doe in her usual chair, though the sound coming from the piano told him she would be otherwise engaged. And indeed when his eyes found her, she was sitting with her back to him, her digits moving awkwardly along the keys.

He had to smile at the way she henpecked at the notes, her eyes flitting between the sheet paper in front of her and the way her paws were positioned. Drifting silently, Nicholas soon was next to her hovering, his toes brushing the floorboards were they solid. He watched with undisguised amusement as she checked her digits again before glancing up and then correcting herself twice before gently pushing her paws down.

 _"You seem to be having some difficulty."_ Judith let out a shrill 'Eep' at the voice behind her. Not the for the first time had he surprised her like that. With his silent movements and complete lack of any noise whatsoever, the bunny's advantage of superior hearing was rendered useless.

"Nicholas!" she berated him while his ghostly form shook from laughter, "You startled me. _Again._ One would almost think you enjoy frightening young ladies."

 _"Well,"_ he began, his voice echoing through the room, _"I am a ghost after all. Perhaps that is what I was meant to do."_ It was said in jest, neither believing he could ever do such a thing beyond the occasional tease. Judith knew he was far too gentle of a creature, both in life and the after to truly delight in scaring others.

"Hmph." Even the sound she made to show her slight displeasure sounded adorable to the spirit and he could not help but smile. Two hundred years of loneliness and misery, and this small bunny had brought to him love and joy that made him smile again. How he wished he could just wrap his arms around her and never let her go. "If you must know it was to be a surprise. I wanted to learn to play for you as beautifully as you play for me. I would have done it in secret but this house as it so happens is the only one with a piano." Nicholas was touched by his bunny's efforts.

 _"It certainly is not an easy thing to learn. I had never seen one in my lifetime and only when the last family had hastily left did I have an opportunity to actually experience one. It took me several decades to learn enough to play it competently. I think though that I can be much better as a teacher."_ With that, Nicholas drifted next to the doe and took a spot next to her. " _This may feel odd and seem a little strange."_

His bunny smiled up at him with love in her eyes. "It is alright, Nicholas. I trust you." His spirit soared at those words. Sliding his form left, letting himself fade into ghostly wisp, he went through hers stopping once he was fully enveloping her. Judith could not help but let out a small shiver. He caused a chill to flow over her body but it gradually began to fade. She was not quite sure what her fox was doing but she did indeed trust him completely.

Nicholas adjust his size, condensing it to be only a little bigger than Judith's before lining up their paws. _"I have never done this before so I do not know how it will feel."_ Letting only the very outside edges of his paws turn solid around hers, he turned their two into one. It was certainly an odd sensation for both of them. For Judith, the feeling was that of suddenly having her paws become much larger. Stronger as well. Much more _powerful_. Nicholas was also overwhelmed by the sensations. His were much different.

A warmth spread along his arms. Not from any fire or of his own doing, no. It was coming from the bunny he was partially bonded with. He could even sense her heartbeart. Not just hear it, but he could feel it pulsing along his long forgotten form. As one, he brought their paws up and hovered over the keys. " _Very well, my young bunny love. Let us start with a few chords."_


	13. Chapter 13 - We are the dancers

**A/N: There are times when a chapter is easily written because it is so exciting to put thoughts to print. Where a thousand words can flow from your fingertips in no time at all. And then there are days when writing is like pulling teeth. I have been dealing with the latter recently for numerous reasons, but with Ghostly it's a very simple one. I don't want to finish the chapters. Not because I dislike the story or want to abandon it. No. But because it is nearing it's end. That's right. There's only one more chapter after this one before Ghostly Love will be complete. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: For legal reasons I will say I don't own Nick/Nicholas or Judy/Judith. I own the town, the other characters (besides Bonnie and Finnick who Disney also owns), oh and Jessica is Cimar's, Trisha is Blue's, but everything else is all mine. Muwhahaha.**

 **I should also point out I do not own ghosts. Those things have been around like, _crazy_ long. So long I couldn't even find who to credit! Google? You failed me for the last time.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13 - We are the dancers, we create the dreams._

Dusk had just begun to darken the landscape, erasing the wonder from the sunset which had lit up the clouds to the west. With a grand view from her balcony, Judith watched as the last rays disappeared behind the forest that surrounded her large estate. It was a significant change from the endless skies of rolling fire that would greet her over the fields and hills of her kithood home, but with the feel of two arms slowly encircling her waist she knew that the ones she saw now were infinitely better.

Tilting her head back she allowed her eyes to raise until they had met the piercing green orbs that seemed trapped in a form comprised of silvery smoke. They caught her in their gaze and held her fast, her limbs refusing to work until finally she felt her paw raise to run along the mammal's jaw, the fur turning solid for a few precious moments, allowing her to stroke his muzzle eliciting a whine from the ghostly creature.

Overwhelmed with a desire to feel, for one moment to be what he once was, the fox pressed his head into her paw. It was not enough to sate him, not nearly enough, but after two hundred years of solitude and silence, just that momentary touch filled his heart with love for the small bunny in his arms. More than anything did he wish he could stay with her like that forever, but he knew the reality of his existence. He was not allowed that part of life. With deep regret he pulled his arms from her body and let himself drift back into his form of smoke and haze, illuminated only by the candle burning on the balcony railing that Judith had brought with her.

Though her eyes were first filled with a sad longing, they soon shifted to a look of understanding. As much as she wanted more, she had long ago accepted that she and her sweet Nicholas were destined to be separated by time. Able to experience each other in some ways but never being able to fully embrace the other. To spend a night in each others arms and wake with the sun. That was denied to them and it seemed it always would. Yet she did not regret becoming involved with her fox. The nights she spent with him outshone every day she had lived before him and she would stay with him until the end of her days if he would have her.

Because he had overexerted himself a few moments ago, Nicholas was forced to remain where he was, floating in his intangible state. He was unable to touch her, not even a stroke of her cheek for now. Even his voice was silenced. Judith waited patiently, a smile on her lips while her eyes met his. He mirrored her gaze and let a small smile grace his muzzle as well. Soon their waiting was rewarded as from the East came a shining light. His body was engulfed in moonlight that shone through the trees on it's ascendance to the night sky.

It was a brilliant moon, nearly complete and only a few nights shy of being full. It was to be an important night then as it would be the first full moon in October. She had received a missive from her family a week before that had described the Harvest Moon, larger and brighter than any they had seen since her parents were children, that had shone over their lands and the bountiful crops they had produced. Soon her home would be engulfed by the light of the Hunter's Moon. Nicholas had shared that he always became stronger during that time, though he was not sure if it was due to the orange color of the Blood Moon or that there was an unknown magic about the celestial body overlooking the Earth during then. Or perhaps it was due to that being the first full moon to shine on him after his death. The irony on the name was not lost on him, however, something even after two hundred years still brought a small curl of his lips into a smile.

Now with the light strengthening him, Nick let his paws and chest turn solid again while reaching out towards the bunny who eagerly stepped into his embrace. How he wished to feel the heat from her body pouring into him, but instead her gave that to her, warming his form so that she may escape the chilled night air.

 _"Judith,"_ his voice echoed through her very bones making her shiver that had nothing to do with the air around her. _"You are becoming cold. Shall I take you inside to warm yourself? Perhaps by the fireplace in the living room?"_

The doe nodded against his chest, eager to leave the chilling night and retreat into the warmth and soft light of dancing flames. Keeping hold of her paw, letting the rest of him turn intangible to save his strength for the evening ahead, the two made their way into the house and down the hallway Judith had first experienced in her dream. It had steadily become part of her life as the days had turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. _Has it really been months? It seems so much longer, as if my entire life has been spent here with him. And yet it also feels as if I only discovered this place yesterday._ Time seemed to matter very little when dealing with a centuries old ghost, she decided.

Descending the richly carpeted stairwell, she couldn't help but notice that while Nicholas made the motions of walking, his paws never actually touched. She had seen him float along before so she knew he did not really need to act, but it was very considerate and sweet of him to pretend in order to make her feel at ease. She wanted very much to stop him and stroke his cheek, but she knew that the act would cost him precious time with her and they wanted to spend as much of it together, even if it wasn't all physical.

A few moments later the couple lay by the fireplace, basking in it's light and heat. Judith had dragged one of the chair cushions onto the floor to make it more comfortable for her to lay down, the hardwood causing her some discomfort especially if they stayed there for a long time. Nicholas kept his arm wrapped around her, their paws entwined by her chest. Every now and again he could feel the bunny squirm a little which was not an uncommon occurrence and he knew what would follow soon.

"Nicholas?" The spirit couldn't help but smile as once again she spoke her mind after giving it away with her body. "If we had lived during your time, or you living here in mine... do you think we would have found each other?"

That was a question he had not pondered before. He certainly had thought that it was a cruel twist of fate to find someone he could truly love only after he had long since passed, but to consider if they would have become a pair if they had been in the same time, that was something new.

 _"To be honest, Judith? I really do not know."_ He raised his other paw and dragged it along her relaxed ears, causing her to let out a small chirr in approval. _"Fate is a fickle thing. I am sure there would be obstacles working against us. I doubt many would have been supportive of our relationship, especially in my time. Interspecies romance was unheard of back then, though I am sure it happened every now and then, just in secret. Your time is more open. Females have more freedom than they did in my days although speciesm has grown I see. Being together might have been possible save for I am a fox, a mammal which most distrust."_ He shook his head, a look of disappointment flashing in his green eyes. _"Such a fall we have had in just two centuries."_

After hearing his ex-fiance, _his murderer,_ Judith thought of her as, say that foxes had been at the pinnacle of world leadership, powerful in reputation and standing, she had researched Vulpine history through the ages in the city archives. A caretaker, an arctic fox wizened and frail, had found her poring over the tomes. He had spent the rest of the afternoon excitedly dragging her around the archives, pointing out every volume they had. Hobbling around on a bad leg seemed a pittance compared to finally having someone interested in his species beyond shaming and ridiculing. What she had found been fascinating.

Up until the last hundred years, foxes had been influential in many parts of the world. Leaders in politics and financial capital with their inherent ability to learn quickly, they were seen as intelligent and regarded as very wise. Jealousy of their status however led to their downfall. Rumors began to be spread about why they were so powerful. Slyness and tricksters were what they were called. Their wealth and power stolen from other mammals and passed off as their own. Before long, foxes had been turned from the most powerful into the most despised species. It was a horrid mess and Judith was thankful only that her Nicholas had been spared seeing it.

Nicholas hovered above the floor, his form sideways so as to wrap his arms around the doe. So many thoughts swam throughout him, and more than a few wishes as well. Wishes that were prayers that he knew would never be answered. Wishes to live once more on the mortal plane, to live and grow old with Judith, to experience the years that were taken from him and this time with a mammal who cared for and loved him deeply. It was never to be, he knew that. His dreams and memories that they experienced together were all they would have beyond these few precious moments each night. And yet he felt it was unfair to Judith. His time was long since past while hers was just beginning. She was still shy of even her twentieth birthday and would make a fetching wife for a strong buck, or even another mammal out in the world. Yet any time he would broach the subject, she would scoff and stamp her foot, telling him strongly that she loved him and only him. That she would choose who she wanted to spend her nights with and she already had. After several attempts had left him scolded, and properly so, Nicholas had abandoned the subject, a mixture of guilt and pleasure filling his soul. But if only he could give her more. More than just a shadow of what they might have been.

And then he stopped cold, his mind unraveling before being put back together, this time with an idea lodged firmly in the center. _Perhaps I can._ Slowly letting his arms fade, his touch withdrawing causing her to roll and meet his gaze with her questioning own, he let them fall away. _"Judith. I would like you to go upstairs and put on your dress. The blue one your mother brought here for you on her last visit."_ It was an odd request for the fox to make, as he had never once said anything about her clothes, save for the more intimate nights they would share. The bunny arched a brow but nodded, rolling onto her knees in order to stand and walk out of the room. _"Come to the ballroom when you are finished."_ Another odd request, thought the doe but she nodded again to show she understood.

Nicholas watched her leave with a sense of longing, even though he knew she would be back in his arms within a few moments. It never failed to cause him a slight alarm whenever she would be away. He knew it was foolish, but after two centuries of loneliness the fear of being abandoned to that state once more was all too real.

Turning his focus back to the present, Nick moved his form to the ballroom. It was a place that held many happy memories for him, of the parties his parents had thrown back before they had moved on to the next town they wished to heal. They were always so grand in their design, bringing in dozens of mammals from all walks of life. From the governor to the baker in the square, no one was barred from the halls. Nick had continued that after they had left, making it an annual gathering for the town to mingle and dance the night away. Since his passing however, the hall had remained dark. No music or laughter had graced the room again save for in his dreams. And it was those dreams that he was focused on now as he moved from lamp to lamp, lighting the wicks.

"Nicholas?" The hesitant voice from the doorway had him quickly turning towards the sound. There before his eyes was a vision of his gray bunny looking so delicate and beautiful in a flowing powder-blue dress. The skirt was loose and embroidered with lace, just long enough to rest above her ankles. It was something her mother had purchased for her in hope that she would eventually wear it when she met a mammal of her choosing and chose to settle down. Judith found it ironic that she would be wearing it for the mammal she chose, yet would never be able to 'settle down' in the conventional way.

 _"Judith. You look stunning."_ The inside whites of her ears burned brightly, the red tint of her blush clearly visible even in the low lighting the wall torches provided. She had never seen herself as 'beautiful' before meeting Nicholas and having him say it to her near every day, but 'stunning' was something she had never heard, and the word caused a shiver of excitement to flood her body. Paws shook slightly in anticipation of what her fox had planned.

"Thank you, Nicholas." Suddenly nervous, she fiddled with the sash, the material hanging just at her waist and within reach her paws. Tilting her chin downward, she looked up demurely through her lashes. The sight was rather fetching and more than anything did Nick wish he could cross the room and take her in his arms, kiss her until a fire inside would make his blood boil. "We have not been in this room before."

 _"We have not. At least not outside of a dream. One we both shared so long ago."_ Judith brought the memory of that evening full to bear. The first dream she had experienced when she arrived to the small town. _"I suppose in a sense that would have been our first dance."_ Even in the darkened shadows she could see the intensity of his emerald eyes, unwavering as they met her own. _"I would like tonight to be our second."_

Judith's next words caught in her throat as she stared at her fox. Her chest rose and fell deeply with every breath she drew in while her eyes began to become wet. She had never danced with anyone before. Her father during one of their yearly festivals on occasion, but never a romantic partner. The very thought caused her knees to shake slightly. "I would like that very much. But Nicholas," a sudden thought crossing her mind, "there is no music. Shall we dance in the muted dark?" It was not entirely true that the room was completely in shadow. The wicks, while not lending enough light by themselves, were helped greatly by the moonbeams shining in through the large windows.

Nicholas closed his eyes and appeared to concentrate. Judith, not having seen him do this before, waited patiently though with a slight sense of excitement. The unknown never frightened her, and after meeting her fox, the greatest unknown of them all, surprises were one of her favorite experiences in the world. For all of that however, watching the air around them suddenly begin to shimmer certainly caught her off guard. The ripples in the air seemed to flow between them and all around, moving along the walls and the floor as if made of water. A sudden darkening of her vision almost forced a squeak of alarm to escape the bunny's lips, but not even a moment later that sound was swallowed along with the rest of her breath as a new sight burst into being.

The darkness that had previously surrounded her was gone. The wall sconces still were filled with flame, however they were now accompanied by magnificent chandeliers with dozens of candles hanging overhead. Oil rubbed bronze stands were spaced throughout the room, their own lights adding to the now magnificent golden splendor. Judith was seeing the room lit for the very first time and the view was breathtaking. Marble carvings along the ceiling that had been hidden away now practically gleamed in the light.

So entranced was she by the room being bathed in golden light, the doe almost missed the soft notes coming from the far corner. As the music grew louder, her attention was caught by the delicate strings of violins and the deep resonance of a cello. Glancing toward the sound, she saw only a curtain draped area where she imagined the instruments were being played behind. She had heard of this being done during elaborate parties where few were attending so as not to drown out the room with the music, the curtain acting as a buffer and softening the notes. Filled with a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her, Judith turned back to where she had been staring at her fox only for her eyes to widen and her world to be brought to a standstill.

Before her was not the transparent form she had come to know. Gone was the pale of moonbeams emanating from his fur. The dusky outline of his paws had vanished. The gleaming contrast of silver and coal was no more. Instead, the figure before her was immaculately dressed. Not a single ruffle of shirt or stray strand of wool could be seen. And from the ends of the suit cuffs were paws of black. Swaying from side to side behind the mammal was a long tail of orange with a strong dark tip. Russet fur emerged from below the collar, mixing with a cream underside of muzzle. Her eyes traced upward over his long jawline, seeing the blackness of his nose before moving upward and over his ears. The minute flickers of their tips caught her gaze for but a moment before letting her drift down slightly to see piercing emeralds boring into her very soul.

"Nicholas." The word on her lips was more breath than anything, but it was enough for him to hear. A soft smile came across his lips as the bunny stared, hypnotized by his handsome face. "You are-...you are here."

"I was unsure if I would be successful in this. I am quite thankful I was." Judith noted that his speech was not accompanied by the hollow echo it so normally was. The tod must have noticed her slightly cocked head, her tell when she was curious and thinking quite hard on something, for he chuckled and took a few steps forward. "There is no need to focus on my voice, my love. This is a dreamworld. One I have created through my memories and my desires. You see me as I was, and for now, as I am."

Overcome with emotion, and wanting to hide her tears as best she could, Judith sprang forward to wrap her arms around the vulpine. She was shocked and pleased to realize she could feel his warmth. Feel his fur beneath her paws. She could truly _feel_ him. For the first time he was not simply hardened shadow, but real flesh and fur. It may be a dream, but to her it was a gift from the heavens above. "How long will this last?" Her voice was muffled with her lips pressed against his fur but the words were clear to his ears.

"Until dreams fade."

"So," she looked up into his loving gaze, hope on her lips, "we have tonight?"

His smile was all the answer she was given as he took her paw in his and stepped out onto the floor, moving side to side along with the music. Placing his larger paw on her back, he drew the doe in close, the only distance between them now just fur and fabric. Nicholas wanted to weep at finally being able to hold her fully. Even though it was naught but a dream, it was the happiest he had been in perhaps his whole existence. And with the crescendo of notes washing over them, the two began to dance.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Finale

**A/N: Here it is. The final entry for A Ghostly Love. You have no idea how difficult it is to end the tale. I apologize for any feelings it may induce but I fear they will be unavoidable. There's not much I can say, except enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm still clearing it with legal if I technically might own Judith and Nicholas since they are not the same characters from the movie. I mean Disney can't claim ownership if the characters are several hundred years before their versions, right? And one of them is even dead!**

* * *

 _Chapter 14 - The Finale_

The light of the morning had long ago broken over the horizon by the time Judith finally opened her eyes. It was unlike her to slumber so late into the day and she would not have if not for the words of her fox the night before.

 _"Sleep my dear Judith, for tomorrow burns the Hunter's Moon. And I believe we will both need as much strength as we can gather."_

So she had. Staying with Nicholas until the moon's light began to wane, the bunny had finally dozed while silvery paws stroked her ears. The light touch had felt like a gentle breeze ruffling her fur, soothing her mind into pleasant dreams that lasted until her waking moments.

Stretching languidly while letting her body slowly acclimate to the world around her, Judith felt the strain on her muscles. Looking at the tangled sheets around her, the rabbit groaned. It was not a common event, but every so often she would find her limbs and neck stiffened by a night of restless sleep. It would not cause her to waken groggy or be severely tired throughout the day, however she would find moving to be problematic for several hours until her body began to relax.

 _Unless I can remedy it now._ Her thoughts led her along a path she had not strode down in some time. The last time she had experienced such a morning, Judith had sought out help from one of the few mammals she would so innately trust with what needed to be done.

Glancing around the empty room and knowing her love was most likely still nearby, she spoke to the air trusting that he would hear her. "I must head into town, Nicholas. If I am to be ready for our rendezvous tonight I feel this will be a necessity." He could not speak to her or even appear while the sun shone, however she could allow herself to imagine seeing him nod, a faint smile on his ghostly lips knowing she would return to him soon.

Gathering her clothes, Judith went to draw a bath. The hot water would do wonders for easing her bones but it was the cleansing of her fur that was her true goal. When she would sleep fretfully, much as she had just done, she tended to perspire heavily. And for the help she had in mind it would not do to appear in such a state.

It took a fair bit more time than she normally would require to prepare the bath. Her limbs and muscles seeming to protest against being used even if it was for their benefit in the end. Eventually though she had immersed entirely into the steaming water. The relief, while not complete, caused the doe to release a low moan in satisfaction, easing the pain and stiffness. It felt glorious and Judith spent several minutes simply basking in the feeling before beginning to lather her fur.

Remaining in the bathwater until it had dropped to a lukewarm temperature, the gray-furred mammal with the white underbelly and throat eventually was forced to emerge or suffer a retightening of her semi-relaxed muscles when the cold finally reached them.

After quickly drying and dressing in a pair of thin trousers and a light blouse, Judith stepped outside her front door and began a slow walk along the cobblestone path. Normally she would ride her bicycle into town, but with the stiffness in her legs she decided that would cause more of a hinderance than a help. The air was brisk, a reminder that fall was reaching an end soon and winter would be coming to take it's place. Her motions served to keep her warm against the slight chill but she would by lying to herself if she did not admit she should have brought her wool sweater. Halfway to town however was not a suitable distance to be scolding herself for what was and could not be undone, so she kept her feet plodding along one after the other until a very familiar house came into view.

Approaching the door, her eye caught the small soft pink sign that had taken up residence beneath the bronze knocker. It had only recently been added, a gift she had given her friend and one that most likely served it's purpose well.

 _'Loved ones can enter,  
Friends please knock.  
If you are selling something,  
I will punch you in the cock.'_

She had to shake her head at the simple piece of wood hanging proudly on the door. It was not to her taste however when her eye had landed on it back in the city, she knew it would be truly an unforgettable birthday gift for her dear friend upon whose door she now knocked heavily.

It was only a few moments before she heard a soft thud and a string of suggestive words that made her ears blush heavily. Judith forced herself to contain a giggle at the other mammal's expense though it was with some difficulty. "I swear upon my mother's grave that you will be the first thing to end up in the fireplace when snow falls," she could hear grumbled from inside. "Yes, who is it?" This time the voice was less full of aggravation and more so of false cheer.

"Trisha? It's Judith." Before she could utter her next words the latch was undone and the door swung open wide.

"Sweetheart! Oh come in, come in," the brown doe ecstatically grasped her paw and all but pulled her into the home. "Sit, sit. I need just a moment to make myself presentable." Whipping off the shawl that she had hastily thrown over her shoulders when the knocking sounded, Trisha struck a pose in the thin garments she was currently wearing. "Much better."

Judith was unable to contain her giggle this time, choosing instead to muffle it heavily behind her paw. While to most mammals the ensemble would be considered indecent, even risqué if worn out in public, it was a common thing for ladies to wear when entertaining other females in their homes. Etiquette on dress when together was something of an unspoken agreement. Clothes that were cumbersome or uncomfortable were not a necessity when it was two females in a house. Trisha usually took it a step further with her guests, utilizing the Lapin style rather than the traditional one used by all species. Her garments were rather short, though Judith knew this was more of a comfort thing over an enticement one as she imagined any male the brown doe would ever entertain would be exposed to something far racier.

"What brings you to my humble abode at such a late hour in the morning? Normally if you plan to stop by you are early. Most often far too early for my taste." A sly grin came across her lips as a sudden thought entered her mind. "Were you up late last evening? Perhaps enjoying a certain someone's company?"

Judith flushed. Trisha was the only other mammal who knew about Nicholas and she often used that knowledge to spark conversations about her sex life with the spirit. The doe seemed to delight in causing Judith to blush and squirm and her appetite for stories, particularly those of an erotic genre, was insatiable.

"I need your help." Rubbing the side of her neck gingerly, Judith watched as her friend's eyes widened and a pitying look flashed within them.

"Oh honey, again?" Trisha winced as her friend did too, the nod coming from the gray rabbit causing a slight pain. "Alright, come with me." Taking her by the paw, Trisha led Judith to her bedroom. "Remove your garments. Come on, it's just us bunny girls here." While most rabbits were not overly self-conscious about baring their bodies in front of other lagomorphs, Judith often found it difficult to disrobe in another mammal's presence. However she trusted Trisha completely making it much easier to comply, though the white of her fur and the insides of her ears did turn a pinkish hue. "That's it. Now, face down on the bed."

The moment Judith's front made contact with the ludicrously soft mattress and down comforter she let out a contented sigh. She knew how much Trisha had spent on her bed and she often wondered if she should make the same investment. Climbing up beside the doe, Trisha placed her paws along the tensed muscles and began to apply pressure.

At first, grunts of pain emanated from the bunny, but soon those sounds of distress changed into chitters as the relief from her pains flooded her system. "So. What does your foxy lover have in store for you this evening? You mentioned something about the Hunter's Moon yesterday and how it would be a night you would never forget."

It took a moment for Judith to collect her thoughts, the feelings from her rapidly loosening muscles being almost rapturous. "I am not sure to be honest. He has revealed very little other than for me to achieve some rest during the day." She knew where Trisha's mind was likely to take her after hearing that and, not wanting to be pumped for additional details, decided to change the subject to one she had been curious about. "Now, we always talk about my love life, however a rumor has reached my ears that a certain lycaon whom a certain bunny has been eying since he arrived two weeks ago, has recently approached said bunny. And considering the scent on this bed is no longer one of a single mammal, I would like to know how your night went as well."

Trisha grinned widely before spinning the tale for her friend.

* * *

After visiting with Trisha and earning a respite from her muscle tension, Judith had returned home soon after. Even with the amount of rest she had gotten that morning, the treatment from her friend had coaxed her into a drowsy state. With a comfortable fire warming the bedroom, it took very little for the bunny to lay back and once more slip into the worlds beyond the waking one. Soon, almost too soon it seemed, her instincts gently drew her back to consciousness.

A flash of moonlight crossed her sleeping eyes, disrupting her deep slumber. Her mind and body warred against one another, to either chase her dreams back through the hidden veil or to emerge from the depths and join the waking world. Still torn between the two paths before her, a sudden presence in the room had her eyes opening wide, all thoughts of sleep abandoned.

Standing at the end of her bed was the ghostly form of Nicholas Wilde. The fox who had spent centuries tortured in his madness and betrayal, unable to rest with his spirit torn asunder much as his heart had been.

"Have you come for me, Nicholas?" Her body shivered as the canine nodded. "Is it your wish to join with me tonight? Is it my love you seek?" Again he nodded.

Solidifying enough to allow him to sit on the bed she knew taxed him greatly, and as he did so, she made sure to focus on him knowing its importance.

" _Judith,"_ his echoing and haunting voice was ever present, though she had never heard it this soft, nor this gentle. _"It has been many years, longer than yours, your parents, or even your grandparents that I have been alone. Without love or joy, only loneliness and sorrow. But I have loved you since the night we met. And I wish to show you how deep that love truly goes."_

Letting his words ring within her heart and feeling the truth of them, Judith lay back and untied the knot securing her robe. Keeping her eyes on his silvery form, she let the cloth fall to the side, revealing her nude body underneath. "Come to me, my sweet Nicholas."

Unable to maintain his solid form any longer lest risk his strength fading too soon, Nicholas let himself float towards her, focusing on his paws only when they were to touch her fur, allowing her to feel him as he moved up her body. He came to a rest when his eyes were staring into hers. _"I cannot ever be what you fully desire, Judith."_

Gazing up into the brilliant gleam of emerald, his eyes the only thing part of him not always the silvery gray of his ghostly form, she let her amethyst orbs burn into his. "You do not know what I desire, Nicholas. I would not be laying here, asking you to come to me, if I wasn't sure of my feelings and desires. I have shown you time and time again how much you mean to me and nothing will ever lead me away from you."

Feeling the back of his paw stroking along her cheek had the bunny closing her eyes. His touch was unusually warm, warmer than the low flames in the corner fireplace. Though she knew it was foolish, she stretched her paw to place it where his cheek would be. She was surprised when her fur met resistance, his muzzle solidifying under her touch. He leaned into the paw, his eyes closed and an unearthly whine filled the room. One of longing and loss. A lament that she had become so familiar with. Her heart both breaking and soaring for him, she nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

She gasped as his touch vanished and a new feeling surged inside of her. She shut her eyes as a heat like none she could ever imagine seared through her body. It spread through her arms and down her legs, filling them with an intense warmth. Heat began blossoming within her chest, an overwhelming feeling of contentment and love washing over her. She opened her eyes to gaze at her fox only to find he had vanished.

 _"I have not left you, Judith. I am with you."_ The sound of his voice was not what she heard, but rather felt it within her own mind.

"Nicholas? Are you…inside me?" hearing a chuckle she had come to associate with the fox's mischievous spirit from within her, she felt a blush creep along her ears at the unintentional double entendre.

 _"I am still with you, Judith."_ She felt a steady beat alongside her own heart. Their rhythm moved in cadence, complimenting each other. She wasn't sure if it was a memory of his own heart or simply his spirit being so near to hers.

It was while she lay there, still basking in the pleasure of the moment, that she felt it. A pulsing of energy swelling in her chest. It began as a light spasm, one she wrote off as a tremble after the sudden warmth in her chest of her body, but it started to grow. Soon it was if her nerves being stimulated all at once while her fur began to stand on end. A light emanated from just above her bosom and though it was muted it still attracted her attention and caused a sense of curiosity and concern to flow through her.

"What is-what is happening, Nicholas?" The light, which only moments had been a dim glow over her heart, unseeable while surrounded lamps and the fireplace, had suddenly focused and grew. Shining brightly, a golden hue had spread along her chest and torso, extending outward to her arms and legs, infusing her with a warmth and energy such as she had never known.

 _"We are joined, Judith. Two souls now as one."_ As if his words had opened her mind to the secrets of the universe, his meaning became clear. She could feel his essence within, and as the glow fully enveloped her, she realized it was far more than something as simple as that.

"I feel…I feel so strong," she declared from a mouth that was now also a muzzle. Her sense of smell had increased ten fold, allowing her a view into hidden aspects of the world she never realized existed. She could smell the fireplace, the burning of the logs and their smoky scent. She was able to smell what Finnick had placed in his pipe that morning drifting in through the open window. "I don't understand, Nicholas. What is happening?"

 _"Do not be afraid, my love. It will last only for tonight, but it is a gift. A way for you to truly know the world as I do, and one that I can give to you. Now, Judith. Run!"_

As if a command from the heavens, Judith fell onto all four paws, feeling the soft carpeting beneath her tiny yet also very large feet. Stubby claws were consumed by longer and sharper ones that dug into the fabric, ready to bolt. Feeling something strange in her jaws, she ran her tongue over her teeth feeling both her rounded front ones and at the same time a muzzle full of sharp fangs. It was as if she was both a rabbit and a fox in the same moment.

Before she could focus on what her mind was having difficulty understanding, the urge to run overcame her and she leapt into motion.

Speeding from the room on all fours, she twisted around the corner, feeling two of her smaller paws flying into the air, yet the larger ones never lost their grip on the floor's surface. Though she was confused, she felt no fear, instead she was gripped by the exhilaration of something she had never experienced and, if what Nicholas had told her was true, she never would again.

Finding herself headed straight for one of the side rooms that had a balcony overlooking the grounds, she made to turn but was stopped by her love's thoughts. _"Do not stop, Judith. Trust in me."_ Having doubted him at the beginning and nearly losing him, she promised she would never do so again. And so she ran straight and true. At the last moment, a surge of power in her legs had her flying through the air, clearing the railing and soaring out into the freedom of the air.

Though somewhere in the back of her mind screamed a small voice obsessed with survival, the power and freedom her form granted her was enough to drown out that voice. With barely a sound did her paws hit the ground as she raced across the grounds, bathed in the moonlight. _"All that I was, and all that you are, Judith, we are now as one."_

The trees and bushes passed by her eyes barely allowing her to focus on one let alone the entire forest. But where her sight could not focus quick enough, the sounds of the wind and crickets rushing by her ears was vastly audible. She could not believe how strong her hearing was right then, more powerful than she had ever experienced with her own ears, able to discern where a firefly passed before glowing into brilliance. But her hearing was not the only sense being overwhelming.

Scent was never something a bunny relied too heavily on. A sweet smell coming from the kitchen or the mark of a loved one on their cheek was the most often used function of a rabbit's small nose. Now however, her entire being was flooded with all of the scents of the world around her. Where in her bedroom she had sampled only a few different smells, the vast array now that they ran along the grass was almost debilitating.

"Nicholas. How-…how on earth did you manage to even leave the bed during the day? The strong mix of pine and tulips alone is enough to make me dizzy." She was not exaggerating with that statement either. With each breath she drew a new scent, one that she was sure would cause her mind to all but shut down. She felt a light chuckle from within, a fleeting glimpse of merriment tracing along her nerves.

 _"During our kit-hood it is much more difficult to distinguish them which can indeed lead to dizziness. I myself can recall a time when I was barely all of four years. I was told I fainted when entering my great-aunt's cottage. She had been experimenting with new recipes and the overwhelming combination left me on the floor. My father was not immune either. My mother would merrily tell the story at each festival gathering about how he had needed to sit down for a while or face his own muzzle ending up on the floor."_

Judith giggled at the thought of a tiny four-year old version of Nicholas sprawled out on the floor. Possibly snoring peacefully while adults maneuvered around his sleeping form. At the mention of his father, and not for the first time did she wonder about his parents, she tried to imagine someone older. Perhaps with a dust of gray along his muzzle. A touch taller.

 _"You would not be wrong."_ Judith was jolted slightly by the voice echoing through her mind again. Was he able to hear her thoughts? _"I can. We are joined together. Our consciousnesses and souls are now one. OUR consciousness. OUR soul. Everything about each other is open to the other."_

Judith felt she should have been surprised at the idea but rather than causing her concern, she felt even more elated than previously. After months of being able to merely touch an imagined form, finding herself tied to her predator in such an intimate, the _most_ intimate, manner left her speechless. Thankfully speaking was not required. She could _feel_ his emotions flowing through her, matching her own of love and excitement. He too was overjoyed to tie with her in such a way. After centuries of loneliness and only being able to express his love for the bunny in a muted fashion, having their spirits intertwined was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced.

Without the need for words and the feelings flowing between them, Judith resumed her run. She was as a primal mammal. The wildness of her heart and form rejecting all thoughts of acting a civilized manner. The thought of abandoning all four paws for garments to cover herself with seemed absurd. She felt freer than any time before in her young life.

 _"There were many times that my mother and father would catch me outside as a young kit doing much the same thing. I was always more attached to my instincts than was seen as normal. Where a lot of young children will strip down to escape the oddity of how clothing feels, I would take to all fours and race through the woods and surrounding countryside."_

Emboldened by his memories racing through her mind, Judith pushed herself even faster. The rush of air passing by her muzzle, ruffling her pointed ears and forcing them to lay flat. "This is glorious, Nicholas! I never want to forget this feeling."

For what felt like hours the two of them sped through the forest. They had long ago left the grounds of the manor, something which Nicholas had been unable to do for more than two centuries. He spent some of the time remarking on how different the world looked. What used to be farmland with barely a few trees scattered throughout was now acres upon acres of wood.

 _"I can remember this once was the mining area where they had accidentally stumbled upon a vein of silver. My what a mess that had been to deal with."_ They were currently overlooking a smooth flowing river, one that had widened considerably over decades of time. The last sign of any sort of mammal-made structure was a shaft of wood and iron that had avoided the erosion of rushing water. _"It certainly is strange to see some things so familiar, yet so alien."_

Judith began to feel her strength waning. The feeling of power and enhanced senses began to dull. _"I wish we had more time, but I believe the Hunter's Moon has begun to set."_ Turning, the doe could view the large orange sphere beginning to dip across the horizon. _"We had best get back to the manor."_

The trip home was filled with less vigor, but with no loss of wonder. Digging her claws into the earth, Judith trotted home slowly, wishing to stay joined with her fox for as long as possible. "Nicholas? I am curious. Did you know? About being able to join like this?"

She could feel his hesitation, but it was not one of trying to hide something. Merely of wanting to find the proper words. _"There have been times during our…more intimate moments…when I would experience flashes. Bits of emotion and thoughts that were not my own. It did not truly make an impact on me until the Harvest Moon a few nights ago. I felt it far stronger than at any time before. I could almost imagine our souls touching. But I did not have enough strength to make it a reality. Only a fantasy that I knew neither of us would wish to hope for only to be dashed to the ground."_

Judith cocked her head as she considered the implications of his explanation. Nicholas had to withhold a chuckle at her very canine-like action. "So the Hunter's Moon…that's what you were waiting for."

 _"Yes. I knew that if there was any chance of being able to join with you, to experience this moment, that I could only achieve it during the time when I was the strongest."_

The two mammals in their singular form, one of flesh and blood, the other of mist and fog, emerged from the forest and began the slow walk across the grounds. Moonlight began to recede as from the East a dim glow began to illuminate the horizon.

Judith felt her body slowly rise from her lowered position until she was once again on her hind paws. Lifting her head, she let a bay escape her throat. It was a shock to her since she had never felt a desire to voice such a sound, but as it quieted and she felt a strong sense of sadness roll over her, Judith realized it was in fact Nicholas who had been so desperate to howl into the night sky. A way for him to express how much it hurt for their time to end. For ending it was. As Judith's eyes closed, she felt a sense of loss begin sweeping across her body. The emotions she had been feeling ebbed and disappeared while the thoughts in her mind faded.

A tear tracked down her cheek. A light touch brushed it away with a gentle care, bringing her to open her eyes once more. Standing before her was her fox. His silvery form the same welcome sight as it always had been before. His eyes now cast a look of emptiness that she was sure she held in her own. They had experienced something no other mortal could even begin to imagine. For a short time, there was no Nicholas and Judith. They were of one mind. One heart. One soul. And now, while neither of them regretted their joining, they both wished it could have lasted longer.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the treetops when the two mammals realized that Nick did not seem to be fading as he would in the past. The surprise on his muzzle mirrored hers, his emerald eyes tracking over his paws before him. His astonishment only grew as their silvery color began to darken into a clearer golden hue. The sun's light had touched upon his form, turning the mist into a heavenly aura surrounding him.

Judith, her paw hesitating as it reached out to him, pushed herself past the wonder to place it next to his arm. He would be intangible but he would still feel her presence and perhaps gain strength from that. Much to her shock, she not only touched his form, she also touched _him._

Beneath her paws she could feel the coarseness of his fur, the strength of sinewy muscle underneath. Were it not for the knowledge that he was truly spirit, she would swear on her grandmother's gravestone that there was a living, breathing fox standing before her.

Nicholas gave a start when a strange sensation washed over him. It was something that tickled a memory long buried, a pleasant one that had not been thought of in well over a hundred years. Looking down, the tod stared at a small gray paw entwining itself in the fur of his arm.

He stayed that way for many moments, unable to break his gaze away from the sight of being touched for the first time since he had been lost so long ago. It took a second paw, one of dusky gray and white, to lift his head away. Emerald met amethyst as tears began to form in each of them.

 _"Judith."_ While still ringing with an echo, his voice now held a hopeful lilt the doe had not heard since the first time she had expressed her love for the fox. _"Is this…real?"_

Placing a paw on each side of his muzzle, Judith pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his. The two of them felt the other for the first time. Neither dared to even think about how long it would last, only focusing on losing themselves to the moment. Judith felt strong arms encircle her, drawing her in close. She in turn dug her short digits into the scruff of his neck, unwilling to let him part from her.

Whether it was many minutes or merely a few seconds, the fox and bunny eventually pulled apart to allow Judith to breathe. Nicholas satisfied himself with stroking her long, gray ears, letting the end of his finger fiddle with the black tips.

A small stiffening suddenly shot through the vulpine causing Judith to pull her head off his chest in alarm. The wide-eyed stare was directed in front of him, but when she turned to look she could see nothing. "Nicholas?" Concern evident in her voice, Judith placed both paws on his chest. "What is it, love?"

 _"There is…"_ Though he could not feel them, he unconsciously licked his lips as if they had suddenly dried out. A habit he had not indulged since he had graduated from his governess's lessons as a child. Without breath or true flesh, it was instead his nervousness that brought it out. _"There is a light."_

"A light?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. The sun's rays were beginning to cover the grounds but it had risen on the east and was currently on their left side. She could not see any other source that he could be looking at. "What sort of light?"

 _"It is…bright. So very, very bright."_ His eyes narrowed though whether it was because of his thoughts or some ray she could not see, she did not know. _"It looks as if it-,"_ his voice suddenly cut off, a slight tremble going through his arms while his eyes widened in shock and awe.

"What? What does it look like?"

 _"A hallway. Or perhaps a tunnel."_ Keeping his eyes ahead, he gripped her shoulder and squeezed, keeping it in check enough so that he did not hurt her. _"I think it is the afterlife."_

Feeling a surge of astonishment with a healthy mix of fear, Judith grasped at his arm more tightly. "The _afterlife?_ Like…Heaven?"

 _"I…think it is. It looks so calm…peaceful…"_ Hearing a sniff, she glanced away from what to her was an empty spot to see her tod looking close to weeping. He might have already been doing so were he still alive.

"But after so long…why now? Do you…are you thinking of…" She was unable to bring herself to say it, to say that she might lose the one mammal she loved above all else in the world. Nicholas however was as clever as always and knew exactly what she was omitting.

 _"I do not know. Perhaps my spirit being joined with one such as sweet and pure as yours has granted this chance."_ The vision of the portal before him was hypnotic, drawing his will towards it. _"Judith. I had given up hope of ever finding myself released from this place. Centuries of torment. Of never being able to experience life, only to gaze upon it in sad mockery."_ With great effort he ripped his gaze away from the sight and let his eyes meet hers. _"And yet…now that it has finally appeared to me…offering me the journey to the great gates…I find myself not wanting to leave."_

The doe's heart felt as if it could burst with the love she felt for him. The very idea that he would give up, or at the very least _postpone,_ the wonders of Heaven for her was overwhelming and she wrapped her own arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest. But another part of her began to weep for another reason.

"Nicholas. I want you to leave." Afraid of what she might see if she lifted her eyes, she kept herself pressed against him. "I cannot be the reason you were denied paradise. I love you, and as much as I would treasure every day more that I spent it with you, it is selfish and cruel of me to hold you to this world for any longer." She raised her head and sought out his gaze. The tears welling up inside of them was much like her own. "Please, Nicholas. You have been trapped here long enough. Go. And one day, I will be right beside you, and we can spend our happily ever after surrounded by music and love."

It was her genuine smile and happiness for him shining through her eyes that convinced him. Taking a moment to wrap her in his arms, he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

Backing away towards the light he had seen, keeping his eyes focused on hers, he could feel the warmth emanating from it.

 _"It is closing. Becoming fainter. Judith…are you sure?"_

Giving him a content smile to ease his worries, she made paw motions as if to shoo him into it. "I will be alright, Nicholas. Will you be? It may be many years before we can be together again."

Reaching out, he grasped her paw once more while rubbing his thumb over the back of it. _"I waited two centuries for you, my dear Judith. I would wait another ten if it meant I would see you again."_

Releasing his grasp, though not without a look of sadness in his eyes, he stepped into it. For a brief moment Judith could see it, the brightness flaring behind him, bathing him in an ethereal light. Keeping her eyes on him, Judith finally let her tears flow. Ones of joy. Because though they would be separated for a time, she knew he would achieve a sense of peace long denied to him.

His voice became fainter with each word. _"I will wait for you, my sweet bunny love. We shall enter the eternal paradise together."_

And then he was gone.

"Paradise, my dear Nicholas? Oh you silly fox. I was in paradise the moment I fell in love with you."

Turning, the doe headed for their home. Because that was what it was. Though he would no longer wander the halls, it was still theirs. And it would be so until the end of her days when they would be together once more.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **And so ends the story of Judith and Nicholas. Their tale would continue many years later, but the experiences of the paradise of Heaven is not for us to read, nor for me to write, and so I leave that to your imagination.**

 **I am overjoyed by how many readers loved this story and the reviews and support has been wonderful throughout the whole journey. Thank you for making it a so much more enjoyable.**

 **I have a new AU running, one with an absurd amount of sugary fluff. Join Nick and Judy as they go through their senior year of high school in 'A Rival Romance.' I hope to read all of your reviews and comments there as well.**


End file.
